


О монстрах и устрицах

by Vongue



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 22:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongue/pseuds/Vongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Автор:</b> <a href="http://vongtales.diary.ru/">Вонг</a><br/><b>Бета:</b> <a>Addie Dee</a><br/><b>Артер:</b> <a>Addie Dee</a><br/><b>Арт-бета:</b> <a href="http://vongtales.diary.ru/">Вонг</a><br/><b>Пейринг:</b> Сэм/Дин, Дин/Джек, Джек/все<br/><b>Рейтинг:</b> NC-17<br/><b>Категория:</b> слэш<br/><b>Размер:</b> ~30,500<br/><b>Жанр:</b> кейс-фик, романс, кроссовер со вселенной Доктора Кто<br/><b>Таймлайн:</b> 2-й сезон<br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> Много Джека Харкнесса. Мало Доктора. Кроссовер сомнителен, но существенен. Условности не случайны.<br/><b>Саммари:</b> если вы застряли в самом скучном штате Америки, ваш брат – профи в самоотрицании, а монстры отказываются вписываться в классификацию папы Джона, спасти ситуацию может только Джек Харкнесс. Или не спасти.</p>
            </blockquote>





	О монстрах и устрицах

**Author's Note:**

> ****
> 
>   
>   
>  Читать на [Перекрестке](http://www.crossroad-blues.net/forum/viewtopic.php?f=72&t=3138&start=0&st=0&sk=t&sd=a) | Скачать текст.[doc](http://narod.ru/disk/63763267001.242c8a3c06a74067e641e85bbc2714f7/BB2012_Monsters%26oysters_by_Vong.doc.html) | скачать .[pdf](http://narod.ru/disk/63763204001.10ed6000f9d699bc4a5a308f48449941/BB2012_Monsters%26oysters.pdf.html) с иллюстрациями

– В Милуоки серия странных самоубийств после ограблений, – Сэм разгладил газету, и Дин бездумно проследил глазами движение ладоней. Невольно вспомнилось, как Сэм стискивал ими его лицо и спиртовал дыханием, на висках будто отпечатки вспыхнули. – А у тебя?

Дин зевнул так, что чуть челюсть не вывихнул, почесал живот и плюхнулся обратно на кровать. Сколько они позволили себе продрыхнуть в награду за успешно закрытое дело? Часов восемь, не меньше. А толку? Организм, похоже, воспринимал недосып настройкой по умолчанию.

– Джо говорит, у нее шейпшифтер.

Сэм вздернул брови – Дин мог бы поклясться, что услышал, как он это сделал. Впрочем, поворачиваться и проверять поленился.

– Хочешь объяснить, почему мы еще не в пути на восьмидесяти милях в час?

– Ее подруга ограбила пиццерию неподалеку, – Дин снова душераздирающе зевнул. – Пока ходила с Джо по магазинам. А на следующий день – еще одну. И снова – железное алиби.

Расставаться с удобным матрасом крайне не хотелось.

– Ясно. В Милуоки умирают люди, если ты не расслышал, может, пицца подождет?

Отец учил, что в холодную воду лучше прыгать с разбега; Дин собрал волю в кулак и рывком поднялся на ноги.

– Иногда самоубийства – просто самоубийства. Люди едут крышей и лезут на тот свет вне очереди, а деньги – кто знает, вдруг там наверху какой-нибудь крылатый хрен берет взятки?

– Мы можем заехать в Милуоки, туда ближе, а потом во Фримонт – вряд ли шейпшифтер-обжора успеет за это время разорить все пиццерии Небраски.

Сэм упрямо поджал губы и, похоже, настроился стоять на своем до последнего. Дину резко расхотелось разводить демагогию: если уж выбирать между крезанутыми жмуриками и безопасностью Джо, то о чем вообще разговор? И, кроме того, с водителями, как и со старшими братьями, не спорят.

– Поднимай задницу, мы едем к Харвеллам.

Сэм же не думал всерьез напугать кого-то своим сопением?

Счет Сэм все же сравнял – проходя мимо, отерся об Дина всем телом, хотя места между ним и стеной оставалось чуть больше чем до хрена. Чертов упрямый, занудный младший брат. Дин закрыл глаза на пару секунд и представил себе дорогу, успокаиваясь.

Он надеялся, что после Стэнфорда станет лучше, что туман в башке Сэма развеется, тот найдет, по кому сохнуть, и забудет о своей подростковой придури. 

Нашел, ага. После смерти Джесс стало лишь хуже.

– Ты закончил медитировать? – сцедил яд Сэм, просунув башку обратно в дверной проем. – А то дефицит пиццы в Небраске будет на твоей совести.

Уже после первого десятка миль Дин перестал пытаться задушить руль. Цеппелины ласкали барабанные перепонки, губы Сэма до сих пор были сложены куриной жопкой, и в целом, если не брать в расчет хронический недосып, жизнь вполне втискивалась в определение сносной.

Дин подспудно ожидал застать расследование в самом разгаре, но Джо обнаружилась «дома» и как ни в чем не бывало протирала столы перед открытием. Взгляд Дин перехватить не успел, но отрывистые движения Джо вдруг стали изящными: она заметно среагировала на его появление. Именно поэтому «Дом у дороги» Дин совсем не воспринимал домом, чувствовал себя неуютно с гнетущей мешаниной внутри – из стыда, неловкости и щепотки сожаления.

– Шейп-пицце-шифтер для тебя слишком мелок? – поздоровался он, бухнув сумку на пол у стойки бара.

– Привет, Джо, Эллен, – компенсировал Сэм, зыркнув профилактическим укоризненным взглядом. Так держать, зачем еще нужны младшие братья?

Эллен лишь кивнула в знак приветствия.

– Это опасно, меня могут убить, – явно спародировала Джо под тяжелым взглядом матери. 

Однако вскоре выяснилось, что новоявленный шейпшифтер разве только зачавкать мог до смерти. 

Джо поведала, что владелец первой ограбленной пиццерии, узнавший Хейли (будь прокляты городишки-болота, где все друг с другом знакомы), пожалел тронувшуюся умом девушку и не стал сдавать ее копам. Вместо этого приперся во время ее держурства в больницу и устроил преотвратную сцену. Бедняжка Хейли первые десять минут никак не могла взять в толк, чего от нее хотят. К счастью, в то утро помимо объеденного владельца пиццерии к Хейли заглянула Джо, которая сложила два и два и худо-бедно разрулила ситуацию. Пострадавший ушел с компенсацией в положенные пятнадцать долларов восемьдесят центов, Хейли сбросила уже было набранный номер полиции, а Джо, улучив момент, связалась с Дином.

– Хейли правильно сделала, – заметил Дин на пути к Импале. – Пятнадцать баксов за паршивую пиццу в занюханном Фримонте! 

Сэм не ответил – наверное, до сих пор дулся из-за Милуоки. Ладно, сам себе Дин мог признаться, что фримонтская нечисть не стоила их внимания, но можно дать себе разок поблажку, в конце-то концов. Всех не спасти, уж в столько раз повторенную фразу пора бы и поверить. Да и нечисть – она нечисть и есть, с ней разговор короток, пицца там или человеческая печень.

«Расист хренов», – с характерной стервозной интонацией прозвучал в голове голос Сэма.

Шейпшифтер оказался не в меру резв и прожорлив, а также возмутительно беспечен. Или туп – иначе Дин не мог объяснить, почему очередную пиццерию ограбила та же миниатюрная девчушка со внешностью подруги Джо. 

– Может, Джо знает Хейли не так хорошо, как думает? – предположил Дин.

– Хейли сегодня с утра пашет в своей больнице, – отозвался Сэм. – Я две минуты назад проверял.

Ну и дурной нынче монстр пошел, что тут скажешь.

Три ограбленные пиццерии находились на расстоянии пары кварталов друг от друга, монстр очевидно пренебрегал не только маскировкой, но и элементом внезапности. Дин с Сэмом чуть не подрались, пока решали, в какой из забегаловок устроить засаду: Дин утверждал, что шейпшифтер, раз уж такой бестолковый, попрется куда ближе, а Сэм неожиданно уверовал в мыслительные способности псевдо-Хейли и настаивал на том, чтобы опередить ее на один ход.

– Черт с тобой, – рявкнул Дин, сдаваясь: иногда Сэму стоило уступить исключительно ради возможности ткнуть потом носом в промах. Сэма это, как правило, основательно приводило в чувство.

Дело не отправилось коту под хвост по чистой – счастливой – случайности. Дин решил убить двух зайцев разом и коротал время, уплетая за обе щеки; Сэм снизошел до двух кусочков и теперь имел наглость поглядывать на Дина с превосходством, будто сам к богопротивной пище не прикасался и отношения к ней в жизни не имел. 

– Джил, ты за главного, – громко послышалось со стороны кухни. – С Майн-стрит звонили. Нет, не вызывай, ничего серьезного, сам разберусь.

Именно с Майн-стрит они свернули по настоянию Сэма. Дин позволил себе быстрый «я-же-говорил» взгляд, с сожалением оставил недоеденную пиццу на столе, поднялся и в два шага оказался лицом к лицу с пожилым невысоким мужчиной.

– Какие-то проблемы, мистер… – поинтересовался Дин, одновременно нашаривая в заднем кармане удостоверение.

– Питс, сэр, – машинально выдал тот, с искренним удивлением разглядывая подсунутый под нос документ. – Нет, не думаю, агент, ничего требующего вашего вмешательства.

– Это уже нам решать, – хищно оскалился Дин и тут же скривился от чувствительного тычка Сэмова локтя под ребра. – Вы куда-то собирались? Мы вас проводим.

Сэм по дороге к машине оттеснил Дина и сочувственно вздернул брови, привычно отыгрывая роль хорошего копа.

– Мистер Питс, расскажите, пожалуйста, в чем дело.

– Клиент отказывается платить, – пожал плечами тот, покорно утрамбовываясь на заднее сиденье. – Вниз по улице прямо, на первом повороте налево. У меня две пиццерии, из второй, на Майн-стрит, позвонила официантка, говорит, здоровый мужик пришел, схватил только испеченную пиццу, уселся и ест, в разговор вступать отказывается. После кольца – направо, стоянка в объезд. В общем, там кроме девушек в смене нет никого, вряд ли экстренный случай, но я уж лучше проверю сам. Правда, агенты, мне кажется… 

– Спасибо за ваше содействие, – перебил Дин, глуша мотор.

Мистер Питс остался позади, Дин с Сэмом, стукаясь плечами, пробежали дюжину ярдов до служебного входа и ворвались в помещение с пушками наготове.

Миниатюрной темноволосой девушки в зале не оказалось, но цель определялась безошибочно.

Монстр на этот раз вспомнил о некой незначительной детали: теперь они охотились на детину ростом с Сэма, а весом с них обоих. Нечисть сидела, пронзая взглядом пространство, и время от времени поблескивала глазами – не бесцветными, как положено всякому уважающему себя шейпшифтеру, а, скорее, серебристыми – все одно нечеловеческими. Если существовала школа для альтернативно одаренных монстров, то она наверняка рыдала по этому кадру горючими слезами. Да Дин и сам мог бы преподать незадачливому любителю пиццы пару уроков, как убить побольше людей и остаться незамеченным. Ну, или съесть побольше пицц, прежде чем попасться Винчестерам, – разумеется, лишь дело времени, – но это уже нюансы.

– Что-то с ним не так, – шепнул Сэм, не отводя взгляда и прицела от здорового мужика, который индифферентно работал челюстями.

Гений. Дошло наконец. Дин это еще со звонка Джо понял.

Пиццерия, видимо, переживала не лучшие времена, а может, странный посетитель уже успел спугнуть часть клиентов своим видом – так или иначе, народа в зале толклось немного. Но рисковать зазря не хотелось никем.

– ФБР, все на выход, – оглушил Дин заявлением мирное заведение и для пущего эффекта продемонстрировал удостоверение и зажатый в руке глок.

Последних клиентов словно ветром сдуло, не успел он и глазом моргнуть, а здоровяк как сидел, так с места и не сдвинулся. Дин прицелился и передвинул палец на спусковой крючок.

– Что, прям здесь? – занервничал рядом Сэм.

– Хочешь предложить ему прогуляться туда, где удобнее пристрелить его незаметно?

– Да он вообще какой-то… Эй? – Сэм неожиданно сделал шаг вперед, опуская оружие. – Хей, ты меня слышишь?

Шейпшифтер перевел взгляд на Сэма, пристально осмотрел его от ботинок до макушки и резко поднялся на ноги.

Да долбаный же Сэм с его вечным сочувствием к монстрам!

Дин, не раздумывая, дернул брата за рубашку назад, одновременно спуская курок. Серебряная пуля оставила в заляпанной футболке аккуратное отверстие точно напротив сердца – армия жестяных банок в свое время полегла не напрасно – и исчезла бесследно. То есть совсем бесследно: шейпшифтер лишь удивленно брови вскинул, а замертво падать и не подумал. Дин пошел по широкому кругу, продолжая размеренно всаживать в монстра пули, а монстр пошел к Сэму. 

Верный путь на тот свет, надо сказать. 

Волна ярости и страха за брата дала в голову. Расстояние между шейпшифтером и Сэмом сокращалось, Сэм отступал все дальше, а выстрелы не действовали. Сэм наконец поднял свой пистолет и тоже перевел без толку пару пуль, прежде чем Дин – от отчаяния, не иначе – огляделся по сторонам и схватил с ближайшего стола тускло блеснувшую вилку. Метнулся вперед и, набросившись со спины на шейпшифтера, с исключительно мужественным боевым кличем всадил вилку ему в шею. Что-то хрустнуло, чавкнуло, и, не успел Дин разомкнуть руки, как плотное большое тело исчезло прямо из хватки. 

У Сэма аж челюсть отвисла: монстр в буквальном смысле стек ему под ноги серебристой лужицей. Поверх, жалобно звякнув, приземлилась вилка.

– Так не бывает, – с детским недоумением выдал Сэм.

Дин пожал плечами, быстро приходя в себя, и достал зажигалку. Лужица переливалась ртутным отблеском, и он сильно сомневался, что получится ее сжечь. Но попытаться стоило.

– Тебя в самом деле ничего не смущает? – опять потребовал внимания Сэм. Словно ему снова пять, честное слово.

– Чего тебе?

– Дин, пули не сработали. У него даже кровь не шла. А теперь вообще посмотри только… И ты хочешь просто подпалить, что осталось, и сделать вид, будто так и надо?

Сэма резко захотелось поставить в угол.

– Если меня что и смущает, так серебряные вилки в пиццерии. Сэм, отвали, а? Что мне, по-твоему, ритуальный танец сплясать вокруг?

– Это не шейпшифтер, Дин. Это нечто другое.

– Да пофиг! – Дин решительно щелкнул зажигалкой. – Дело сделано.

Только сжигать уже было нечего. Пока они препирались, серебристая лужица испарилась без следа, даже сентиментального пятна не оставила на прощание.

Сэм раскрыл рот для очередного комментария, но тут, к счастью, в дверной проем бочком протиснулся белый от волнения мистер Питс.

– У в-вас все в порядке, агенты? Я слышал выстрелы. А где этот мистер?.. – он вытянул шею, очевидно пытаясь разглядеть бесчувственное тело мистера, распластанное на полу.

– Нету его, – рявкнул Дин, вымещая досаду на ни в чем не повинном и, в общем-то, довольно приятном владельце пиццерии. – Был, да вышел весь.

– Всего доброго, – заполировал Сэм. – Простите за причиненные неудобства.

Дин не стал дожидаться, пока Сэм снова раскроет свой большой рот и примется сверлить мозг на тему, насколько важно узнать, с кем они столкнулись, чем оно питается кроме пицц, где обитает и как его обезвредить – помимо удара вилкой. Дин не стремился складировать в голове все знания мира, для этого имелся Сэм, который сейчас вернется в «Дом у дороги», выудит ноутбук и будет насиловать интернет до победного конца. И вместе с ним Дина, если тому не посчастливится находиться рядом.

Знаете что? Вот уж дудки.

Дин за день задолбался от абсурдности дела, от неправильного шейпшифтера и от занудства младшего брата – в первую очередь. После удачно завершенной охоты следовало расслабиться и смаковать победу, а не забивать бессмыслицей и без того основательно потрепанный мозг. Поэтому Дин хлопнул Сэма по плечу, торжественно вручил ключи от Импалы и велел:

– Остановишь у «Обезьяны».

Сэм стрельнул из-под челки убийственным взглядом.

– Я в твои водители не нанимался, – буркнул он, усаживаясь за руль.

Дин позволил ему оставить за собой последнее слово. В конце концов, упомяни он о том, что не против прокатиться в бар на Детке, пока Сэм будет пилить в «Дом у дороги» на своих двоих – и братишка, скорее всего, просто взорвется от негодования.

Сэму стоило изредка оставлять иллюзию власти, уж это Дин хорошо знал.

– До вечера, – козырнул он, когда Сэм остановил машину у бара, улыбнулся нагло и задиристо и поймался во взгляд Сэма, точно в петлю.

Пара секунд, не больше, но Сэм глазами выплеснул всю свою глупую детскую – или не очень – ревность, нежелание оставаться одному, едкое: «Идешь клеить девчонок?» – и надежду – что только их.

Дин стряхнул с себя собственнический, жгучий взгляд, мужественно переборол желание ответить на невысказанный вопрос: «Уж как получится» – и вывалился из машины. Мотор работал вхолостую, Сэм продолжал сверлить затылок взглядом, но до самых дверей «Веселой обезьяны» Дин дошел, не оглядываясь.

В «Дом у дороги» Сэм не поехал – вопросы в опухшей от сюрреализма охоты голове размножались почкованием, и очень хотелось сперва проветриться. Ну и немного – из чистого упрямства. Дин мог сколько угодно заблуждаться, будто Сэм до сих пор беспрекословно подчиняется его приказам, но, похоже, даже не подозревал, что ему просто позволяют так думать. Ощущение руля в руках было Дину необходимо, как в прямом смысле, так и в переносном, а Сэм не ставил себе задачей усложнять брату жизнь. Что бы тот ни думал на этот счет.

К тому же Сэм чувствовал себя неуютно у Харвеллов. Эш сглаживал напряженную атмосферу, но привязанность к одним из немногих близких людей смешивалась с неловкостью, получалось… странно. В частности – смотреть на Джо и Дина со стороны, на ее влечение к нему, на коктейль из восхищения и острой тоски в ее взгляде. Дину, который воспринимал Джо как младшую сестренку, приходилось несладко, а вкупе с тем, как протекала его крыша под напором Сэма, удивительно, что она не поехала вовсе. 

Сэм с силой вжал педаль газа, взяв резкий старт по зеленому сигналу светофора. Косые взгляды Джо и подозрительные – Эллен – были не главной причиной, по которой он оттягивал одинокое возвращение в «Дом у дороги». Сэм трусливо стремился как можно дальше отложить момент, когда придется остаться наедине с трещинами на потолке и размышлениями о том, кого трахает Дин на этот раз.

Часть Сэма смирилась за неимением выбора; использованные резинки в мусорной корзине мотельного номера – хорошо еще, если не на люстре – давно стали визитной карточкой Дина Винчестера. Ладно, исключительно для точности протокола – не постоянно, на Дина, скорее, накатывало периодами, когда он клеил всех без разбора, предоставляя Сэму коротать вечера с ноутбуком в забегаловках или библиотеках. Но другая, не смирившаяся, часть исходила едкой, запретной ревностью. Все доводы разума оставались за бортом, когда Сэм ловил на особый, Дино-ориентированный радар – а то и просто видел – кого тот подснял в очередной раз. 

Они с Дином обсуждали эту тему один раз – когда Сэм, случайно и очень наглядно узнав, неверяще уставился на брата и мысленно взмолился, чтобы тот нашел увиденному какое-нибудь дурацкое объяснение. Сэм счастливо проглотил бы любую чушь, лишь бы залепить конкретный момент жизни пластырем и маниакально уверовать в «это не то, что ты думаешь». Но Дин не опроверг. Беспечно вздернул уголок губ в полуулыбке, слегка покраснел разве что – тогда еще умел – и сказал:

– Хороший секс – это хороший секс, Сэмми. В нашем случае выбирать не приходится.

После чего Сэм долго и упорно шел к своей пропасти и таки сиганул в нее бестолковым леммингом. Глупые риторические вопросы из серии: «Почему не я?» и «Чем я хуже?» – не желали прекращать долбиться в череп изнутри и уступать место идеально логичному доводу о кровном родстве.

Принять, что Дину отвратительна сама мысль, что он его не хочет и не подпустит никогда, Сэм не мог в первую очередь потому, что не верил – и небезосновательно. Но Дин ясно записал тему в табу, и Сэм не позволял себе ослушаться. Лишь иногда выдавал взглядами, не успев захлопнуться, – тогда на лице Дина появлялось ответное затравленное выражение – но держал в себе. 

Кафе «У Вика» выглядело идеальным местом, чтобы убить пару часов в компании ноута – сонным и неприметным, таким же, впрочем, как и большинство заведений Фримонта. Стоянка, к удовлетворению Сэма, оказалась полупустой, он припарковал Импалу, подошел к узорной стеклянной двери, и лишь тогда кольнуло внутри нехорошим предчувствием: уж слишком тихо было внутри. Он огляделся – улица словно вымерла. Привычная картина в маленьком захолустном городке, хотя в такое время, к концу рабочего дня, движение оживлялось даже в самых богом забытых местах. 

Может, они и вовсе закрыты? Ни звука изнутри, ни голосов, ни звяканий посуды. Вот же дурацкие непрозрачные двери – ни черта не разглядеть.

Табличка с крупной красной надписью «Открыто» выразительно смотрела Сэму в грудь. «От себя», – подсказывала ее соседка.

Сэм передернул плечами, стараясь стряхнуть нервозность, – ну, закрыты и закрыты, в случае чего поедет дальше, – и решительно толкнул дверь.

Низкое солнце лило тревожный оранжевый свет сквозь веками немытые жалюзи, высвечивало пляшущие в воздухе пылинки. В кафе и вправду никого не было – так показалось в первые пару секунд, после которых желудок Сэма сжался до размеров грецкого ореха. 

В дюжине шагов от входа между столами лежала немолодая женщина с неестественно вывернутой шеей; содержимое сумочки рассыпалось рядом по липкому даже на вид полу. Чуть поодаль грудой изломанных углов сидел старик. Голова его свешивалась набок, остекленевший взгляд был устремлен в окно, будто в последней попытке разглядеть располосованное жалюзи небо. Широко распахнутый рот чернел непонятной грязью, и лишь привычка помогла сдержать рвотный позыв.

До головокружения сильно пахло кофе и едва ощутимо – кровью.

Сэм вмиг нащупал взмокшими пальцами пистолет сзади за поясом джинсов. Тело само приняло выработанную годами стойку: чуть полубоком, руки вытянуты напряженной линией, все ощущения сосредоточены в ладонях, сжимающих теплую, нагретую от кожи рукоятку. Сэм осторожно продвинулся вглубь, мягко пружиня в коленях, и – вот оно.

Между кухней и стойкой кассы нашелся источник знакомого металлического запаха: лицом вниз, в расползающейся вокруг красной луже, залившей крошево осколков адским соусом. 

На фоне глухо гудело, словно кто-то из выживших счел время самым подходящим, чтобы пропылесосить. Или блендер не выключили?..

Всего Сэм насчитал пять трупов: один неудачно приземлился на битое стекло, остальные больше всего напоминали жертв паникующей толпы – если представить, что в сарае незадачливого Вика паниковал целый стадион. И если бы не кофейные зерна, рассыпанные щедрыми горстями между трупов – частично раздавленные, частично сожженные.

Чутье подводило Сэма редко, и сейчас оно предвещало дело – запутанный клубок без единой торчащей ниточки. А еще подсказывало: копы будут здесь с минуты на минуту, пора валить и не рисковать здравым рассудком, пытаясь решить неразрешимое.

Впрочем, было уже поздно – примерно с того момента, как Сэм коснулся ручки входной двери.

Преодолев отвращение и отмахнувшись от насмешливого Динового «неженка» в голове, Сэм присел на корточки возле старика – к тому, по крайней мере, не требовалось прикасаться для поверхностного осмотра. 

Последняя тлеющая надежда, что дело не по их части, пошла прахом. Забившая рот чернота, принятая поначалу за грязь, оказалась кофе – целыми зернами; старика, похоже, нашпиговали ими, как рождественскую индейку. Для очевидного диагноза медицинского образования не требовалось: несчастный попросту задохнулся. 

Гул в подсобке резко усилился, Сэм вздрогнул от неожиданности, перехватил рукоятку пистолета крепче и шагнул в направлении обшарпанной фанерной двери у кассовой стойки.

Бесцеремонный топот у входа в кафе заставил мигом сменить траекторию прицела, Сэм крутанулся на месте, готовясь встретить опасность пулей – и не успел. Его сбило с ног и отбросило назад мощным толчком; он уже приготовился к болезненной встрече спины с полом, но нападающий неожиданно подхватил твердой рукой под поясницу и опустил на оказавшийся позади стол – без излишних сантиментов, но с явным расчетом силы. И для верности придавил сверху немаленьким весом. 

В подсобке уже гремело вовсю, абстрактный блендер в воображении Сэма вырос до размера холодильника, а перемалывал он, судя по звуку, мешок твердого гороха. Запястье руки, в которой Сэм все еще стискивал пистолет, крепко прижимали к столешнице, другую удерживали профессиональным захватом. Сэм дернулся без особого результата и получил в ответ строгое:

– Ш-ш-ш! – и осуждающий взгляд светлых глаз.

Взгляд выразительно переместился к губам, задержался на несколько мгновений, прошествовал по носу выше и замер, будто пытаясь разгладить складку между нахмуренных бровей.

– Пусти! – рявкнул Сэм и забарахтался сильнее.

– Хей-хей, спокойно, – хватка лишь усилилась. – Куда ты торопишься, симпатяжка? Погоди еще чуть-чуть, я надолго не задержу.

– Да ты кто вообще? – совершенно обалдел Сэм, разозленный фамильярностью, чрезмерной близостью чужака и абсолютной невозможностью понять его намерения.

– Не дергайся, я тебе не причиню вреда, – успокоил тот, и Сэм лишь чудом успел поймать едва не сорвавшееся с языка: «Это я тебе не причиню» – потому что занялся бы именно противоположным, появись у него такая возможность.

Пока же он мог лишь сверлить взглядом смешливые глаза с лучиками морщин от уголков (точно как у Дина), четко очерченные губы, сложенные в не по делу приветливую полуулыбку, ямку на чисто выбритом подбородке. Кто, блин, еще «симпатяжка» – точнее, смазливая рожа, ровно из тех, на которые падок Дин.

Сэм уже ненавидел незнакомца авансом. 

Любопытный изучающий взгляд снова спустился к губам, словно вопрос, не поцеловать ли Сэма, казался тому гораздо насущнее неизвестной причины смертей пяти человек. Честное слово, Сэм почти хотел, чтобы тип рискнул – тогда никакая сила точно не смогла бы воспрепятствовать встрече Сэмова кулака с его рожей.

Широкие плечи разлегшегося сверху субъекта практически полностью закрывали обзор, в том числе и дверь подсобки, шум за которой достиг апогея. Сэм дернулся напоследок, больше для порядка, нежели в самом деле надеясь вырваться, и затих, рассчитав, что поберечь энергию будет умнее. На данный момент уже стало ясно, что незнакомец: во-первых, и вправду не собирается причинять ему вред, во-вторых, не промышляет кофе-убийствами, как бы ни хотелось найти повод открыть на него охоту, и в-третьих – явно имеет более четкое представление о происходящем. Возможно, и скорее всего, он сам – охотник, и тогда правильнее с ним сотрудничать, по крайней мере – выяснить, что за неведомая чертовщина постигла несчастную забегаловку.

Шум стих мгновенно, как не бывало, хватка на запястьях разжалась, а дышать стало легче. Сэм рывком вернулся в вертикальное положение, не обращая внимания на тупую боль в пояснице, и вскинул руку с пистолетом, с облегчением возвращая ситуацию под контроль. Хочет или не хочет, сейчас этот умник поделится с ним всем, что знает.

– М-м-хм, не надо так нервничать, – примирительно поднял руки тот. – Было крайне приятно познакомиться, жаль, что в таких обстоятельствах. Может, еще встретимся? – подмигнул, окинул Сэма очередным оценивающим взглядом и исчез прямо из-под дула пистолета, порушив грандиозные планы по добыче информации.

Досаду на себя, что не распознал нечисть, Сэм профессионально отложил на потом; в два прыжка метнулся к подсобке и дернул ручку, готовясь выбивать дверь при необходимости. Необходимости не возникло – та покорно распахнулась, не скрипнув ни единой петлей.

Подсобка выглядела именно так, как если бы ее содержимое перемолол гигантский блендер. Груда неидентифицируемых обломков и осколков доставала Сэму почти до середины бедра, что находилось под ними, и находилось ли, хотелось выяснять в последнюю очередь. На тщательный обыск времени все равно не оставалось, да он и не требовался: отверстие в стене, обрамленное кружевом трещин и облупившейся краски, позволяло лишь догадываться о том, что оно недавно имело форму квадрата, но что бы ни учинило здесь погром – другим путем оно уйти не могло.

За бывшим окном предсказуемо серело небо, вдоль шоссе тянулись приземистые коробки домов, одинаковые и безликие, тянуло холодом – и ничего больше.

Вдалеке завыли сирены, и Сэм моментально выпал из оцепенения. Задержался в кафе лишь на последние несколько секунд – присел на корточки поодаль от трупов и распихал по карманам зерна, стараясь выбирать поцелее.

Он успел вырулить на шоссе ровно в тот момент, когда из-за угла показалась полицейская машина, чинно проехал мимо, и только вытерев пот со лба, ощутил струящийся по венам адреналин.

Он дважды попал в голосовую почту, прежде чем Дин наконец ответил на звонок.

– У нас дело, – коротко бросил Сэм, не в настроении слушать брата, что бы тот ни собирался сказать – на фоне гремела музыка, и было ясно как день: он провел время не в пример лучше. – Ты там же? Я тебя заберу. 

На осмысливание у Дина ушло четыре секунды. Сэм непроизвольно прикинул – минимум литр пива и, пожалуй, несколько шотов вискаря. 

– Сам доберусь, – наконец отозвался тот. – Встретимся у Харвеллов. Черт, готов поспорить, ты это мне назло де… – успел услышать Сэм, уже сбрасывая вызов.

Адреналин схлынул быстро: то ли морозный воздух остудил голову, то ли монотонный пейзаж за лобовым стеклом затянул, как в болото. Безлюдные улицы, за десяток лет повидавшие меньше, чем Сэм за последние пару часов, странным образом успокаивали. 

К моменту, когда он припарковал Импалу возле «Дома у дороги», все данные в голове легли по своим местам. К сожалению, большинство из них подходили под категорию «проверить, не сталкивались», но по крайней мере Сэм уже представлял, что стоит сделать в первую очередь, с кем поговорить, наличие каких книг проверить в ближайшей…

Сэм остановился у входа столбом. Ощущение дежавю нахлынуло так остро, что он не разобрал поначалу, откуда оно и почему; обрез едва не выскользнул из мигом вспотевших ладоней, а легкие словно сдулись проколотыми воздушными шарами – пока он не сообразил, что за дверью – музыка и голоса, звон стаканов, высокий голос Джо. Аж колени ослабели от облегчения. 

А затем Сэм расслышал отдаленный гул на фоне.

Адреналиновая волна моментально накрыла обратно с головой, руки начали мелко подрагивать. Сэм толкнул дверь и, не раздумывая ни секунды, коротко рявкнул:

– Все на выход, живо!

Конечно же, Джо с Эллен и не подумали бросать дом, конечно же, как хорошие охотники, они не стали задавать лишних вопросов – в мгновение ока выпроводили всех посетителей и разве только в стойку перед Сэмом не вытянулись, ожидая приказов. Сэму казалось, будто почва неотвратимо уходит из-под ног: готового плана действий у него не было, он не знал, как защитить, не знал, от чего защищаться. Единственным однозначно верным решением, по его мнению, было бы забаррикадироваться в бункере, но бункера в развалюхе Харвеллов отродясь не имелось.

Ладно, оставляя запасным вариант, что Сэм тронулся умом, и подводя итоговую черту: на закусочные нападал одержимый кофейный рой. Времени и возможности узнать, кто им управляет – и устранить – не хватало, зато в памяти хорошо отпечатались сожженные зерна на полу разнесенного кафе. 

– Сэм? – тронула его за локоть Эллен. Взгляд выдавал – догадалась, но виду не подала и панике не поддалась. Сэм не зря ее уважал безмерно.

– Заприте окна и двери, – взял он себя в руки. – Соберите все аэрозольные баллончики и зажигалки.

«Пусть пронесет, – проскользнула в голове трусливая мысль. – Пожалуйста, пусть и на этот раз пронесет».

Джо с Эллен послушно отправились в обход по дому; Сэм повернулся к двери, собираясь ее запереть. Шум усилился, и Сэм невольно прикинул расстояние – судя по звуку, не больше мили. Сколько у них времени, пятнадцать минут? Десять?

Дверь резко распахнулась, Сэм вздрогнул от неожиданности и встретился взглядом с уже знакомым типом. 

– О, привет еще раз, – обрадовался тот. И хватило ж наглости!

Долго Сэм не раздумывал: вскинул обрез и весьма неприветливо зарядил в придурка солью. Тот никуда и не подумал развеиваться, как положено порядочной нечисти, отлетел назад, прямиком в объятия Дина, схватился за грудь и искренне возмутился:

– Ай, больно же! Дин, ну и манеры у твоего брата. 

«Дин» уже, значит.

Пальто – шинель? – не современное, будто времен второй мировой – Сэм только сейчас осознал, что часом раньше за плотностью событий даже внимания не обратил на столь приметную деталь одежды – сработало броней, смягчило удар: отделается синяком – и только. К сожалению. Вариант с нечистью отпадал, тут бы никакая шинель не спасла. Сэм упрямо вскинул оружие снова, намереваясь повторить попытку, но Дин, в несколько шагов преодолев расстояние между ними, точным ударом выбил обрез у него из рук.

– Сэмми, охренел, что ли? На людей кидаешься.

– Он не человек!

– Джек? – изумился Дин, обернувшись. Сэм с удовлетворением отметил промелькнувшее в его глазах сомнение, которое, впрочем, досадно быстро испарилось. – Не, ты что-то путаешь. Джек, прости, он обычно лучше себя ведет.

Сэм собрался огрызнуться в ответ, но внимание Джека привлекло что-то за спиной Сэма, он мигом преобразился, расцвел весь. Сэм насторожился.

– Добрый день, – от широкой улыбки смазливая физиономия парня грозила вот-вот треснуть. – Капитан Джек Харкнесс.

Джо, вопреки надеждам Сэма, не надавала наглому типу по морде баллончиком с отравой для тараканов, не смерила презрительным взглядом. Она вся зарделась, смущенно подошла ближе и протянула свободную руку.

– Джоанна Харвелл.

Вместо рукопожатия Джек ловко перехватил узкую ладошку и, изобразив старомодный полупоклон, промурлыкал, задевая губами:

– Приятно познакомиться.

Дин не отводил взгляда от Джека уже целых три секунды, Джо глотала наживку и не морщилась, фоном гудел адский блендер, готовый вот-вот перемолоть весь этот дурдом с потрохами, и с Сэма было достаточно. 

– Может, в свете некоторых чрезвычайных обстоятельств, церемонии можно отложить на потом? Дин, – Сэм с мелочным злорадством ткнул ему пальцем под ребра. – Помоги мне перетащить стол к двери. Джо, это все, что есть? 

– Мама сейчас еще принесет.

– Стоп-стоп-стоп, – встрял Джек. – Не говорите только, что вы собираетесь играть в огнеметы… Оу. Вы собираетесь. Ладно.

Расслабленность мгновенно стекла с его лица, сменившись деловитой сосредоточенностью. Слабая надежда Сэма на то, что этот сумасшедший знает, что делает, вяло боролась с желанием почесать об него кулаки.

– Знаете, что самое важное? – продолжил Джек, не заботясь о том, слушает ли его кто-нибудь. – Важно, крошка, – повернулся он к Джо, – покупали ли вы кофе в последнее время.

Сэм невольно запустил руку в карман и сжал в горсти подобранные в разоренном кафе зерна.

– Да ты шизанутый, красавчик, – ласково сказала Джо. – Пару месяцев назад вроде мама заказывала. Тебе налить чашечку?

– Обязательно, солнышко, – Джек снова расплылся в идиотской улыбке, и Сэм бросил торжествующий взгляд на Дина. – Только попозже. Показывай, где?

– Что, кофе? – до Джо наконец дошло, что Джек не шутит, и она нахмурилась. – Сейчас действительно не время…

Что-то громыхнуло, разбилось, из подвала послышался шорох. Сэму мигом вспомнилась перемолотая подсобка, а Джек уже мчался к источнику шума.

– Под столы, живо! – крикнул он на ходу, и Сэм, несмотря на критичность ситуации, чуть не рассмеялся, представив, как они с Дином послушно утрамбуются под столами, пока новоявленный герой будет спасать их задницы. 

Дин, видимо, тоже подумал о чем-то подобном, потому что за Джеком они ринулись одновременно.

По пути Сэм успел ухватить один из принесенных Джо баллончиков, и очень своевременно. Воспоминания о последствиях разрушительной силы роя еще не стерлись из памяти, внутренности заранее завязались узлом. Волна хлынула изнутри и снаружи разом – плотный гудящий рой кофейных зерен. Точнее, чего-то, похожего на кофейные зерна. Коричневый поток оглушил, захлестнул знакомым бодрящим запахом, но по неведомой причине Сэм все еще чувствовал бешеный пульс во все еще целом черепе, а «Дом у дороги» до сих пор не сравнялся с землей. Мельтешащая темная завеса застила поле зрения, полностью дезориентируя, стайка зерен прошлась по голой шее массажным роликом. Сэм невольно передернулся. Щелкнул зажигалкой, вдавил кнопку пульверизатора, целясь наугад, и горсть подпаленных зерен со стуком рассыпалась по полу.

– Это еще что за… – едва расслышал он за шумом потрясенный возглас Дина рядом, отпихнул его и ввалился в подвал точно вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Джек потрошит ожившие мешки с кофе.

За спиной раздались шипение пламени и дробный стук,– Харвеллы с Дином последовали примеру Сэма. Джек тоже услышал, застыл на мгновение, а затем, оттолкнув Сэма, помчался на звук.

– Вы что творите?! Перестаньте немедленно! Не трогайте их!

[ ](http://art.allplanets.ru/monsters/pretty_monsters_02_final.jpg)

Не дожидаясь реакции и не сбавляя скорости, Джек понесся обратно, сердито бормоча под нос – Сэм разобрал лишь «доктор» и «убийцы» – обернулся и окинул Сэма взглядом, словно первый раз видел.

– Что встал столбом? Иди сюда, хоть принеси пользу.

Сэм проглотил ответную язвительную реплику – не время для разборок. 

– На, – в руки ему сунули слабо трепыхающийся мешок. – Они еще не проснулись. Ищи гигантское кофейное зерно.

– Чего? – Сэм наверняка ослышался.

– Зерно! Большое кофейное зерно, что непонятного?

Кристально ясно, ага, действительно, почему бы и нет.

Стараясь не думать, Сэм вывалил мешок на пол. Зерна и вправду, если так можно выразиться, выглядели полусонными: вяло подергивались, слегка отрываясь от пола, но не спешили взлетать.

– Оно? – с опаской указал Сэм на нечто размером с два его кулака. На кофе оно походило мало, и не только из-за размеров: по всей поверхности переливались тонкие красноватые прожилки, змеились сосудами под полупрозрачной коричневой коркой. 

Джек не услышал за гулом, пришлось его хлопнуть по плечу, чтобы обернулся, и ткнуть пальцем.

– Бинго!

Cхватив находку, Джек умчался в зал, где рой уже начал терять терпение и перемолол пару стульев в щепки. Джо с Эллен нигде не было видно, а Дин, несмотря на приказ Джека, продолжал мужественно сражаться с кофе с помощью доморощенного огнемета.

Джек швырнул зерном-переростком в самую гущу роя – и все закончилось в пару мгновений. Кофейный ураган стих, уплотнился вокруг гигантского уродца и мягким потоком уплыл через лишившееся стекол окно. Небольшая «проспавшая» стайка из подвала после недолгой паузы протянулась через зал воздушной цепочкой, и вскоре последнее «живое» зерно скрылось из вида.

– Что я пропустил? – обалдело поинтересовался из дверного проема Эш, протирая кулаками опухшие со сна глаза.

Будто умственно отсталого шейпшифтера им не хватило под завязку, теперь еще и взбесившийся кофе. Дин украдкой покосился на Сэма, маниакально собирающего трупики зерен на совок – если в понимании Дина градус абсурда на квадратный ярд превышал все приемлемые нормы, то на Сэма просто жалко было смотреть. Впрочем, следовало бы догадаться, что Джек в этом сыграл не последнюю роль – Дин не замечал за братом привычки приветствовать незнакомых людей зарядом соли с порога, а значит, они с Джеком успели познакомиться и даже что-то не поделить.

Самого Дина Джек вполне устраивал, за исключением разве что его откровенного флирта с Джо, да и то Дин не мог с уверенностью сказать, настораживают ли его больше Джековы с ней заигрывания или то, с какой скоростью он на нее переключился. В остальном же – славный парень со славным байком, на котором он славно подбросил Дина до «Дома у дороги», не говоря уже о том, как ловко этот парень разобрался с кофейным роем. Неужели Сэм так оскорбился из-за уведенной из-под носа роли всезнайки?

– Йу-ху, – Джек свалился за столик к еще не до конца проснувшемуся Эшу и дружески хлопнул того по плечу. – Ну ты даешь, друг, пропустил все веселье.

Эш с подозрением на него покосился.

– Прости, забыл представиться, – Джек расцвел искренней белозубой улыбкой. – Капитан Джек Харкнесс.

Дин поймал устремленный на Джека взгляд Сэма и готов был поклясться: у брата задергался нерв под глазом.

Они наконец закончили убирать учиненный роем разгром – в помещении все еще стоял крепкий кофейный дух, но кроме него ничего не свидетельствовало о смертельной опасности, угрожавшей обитателям пару часов назад. В бар начали заново стекаться завсегдатаи, и Сэм потащил Дина в тихий угол – у него явно накопилось немало вопросов, судя по опасно блестящим глазам.

– Где ты его взял? – кивнул он в сторону Джека. 

– А ты где с ним познакомился?

– Я с ним не знакомился, – у Сэма только пара из ушей не хватало для полноты картины. – Я на него напоролся в кафе, в котором побывал рой.

– Вернее, рой там все еще пребывал, – пояснил Джек, подсаживаясь к Дину и закидывая руку ему на плечо. – А я спас твою шкуру. Мог бы и спасибо сказать.

– Спасибо, – искренне сказал Дин за своего невоспитанного брата, но руку с себя все-таки снял. 

– Всегда к вашим услугам.

– А потом он исчез, – повысил голос Сэм.

– То есть…

– То есть испарился в воздухе. Как…

– Хей-хей, – вмешался Джек, не выглядя ничуть встревоженным. – Только выбирай выражения! Друг, ты что-то не то углядел. 

Дин видел ситуацию по-своему.

– Ты же его посолил. Значит, не нечисть.

– Значит, очень хитровыдолбанная нечисть, – буркнул Сэм, отводя глаза. Похоже, начал и вправду сомневаться в увиденном. Вот и славно – Дин не любил конфликты, особенно когда сил их распутывать не больше, чем желания. 

– Охотник? – сменил Сэм гнев на милость, впрочем, сохраняя такое выражение лица, что хотелось устроить ему свидание с кулаком.

Джек удивленно приподнял брови, но быстро нашелся.

– Охотник… хм, можно сказать и так.

– Тогда, охотник, не просветишь ли нас на предмет произошедшего? – поразительно, но, кажется, Сэм умудрялся говорить, не разжимая челюстей.

– Кофе?

– Кофе, – подчеркнуто спокойно подтвердил Сэм.

– Обычный летающий кофе, – пожал плечами Джек. В глазах плясали смешинки, делая его еще привлекательнее. Кольнуло сожалением, что Дин не встретился с ним часом раньше в баре. Хотя Сэм со своим «делом» все равно обломал бы…

Сэм сжал губы в полоску. Настало время принимать меры, а то он, того и гляди, взорвется от негодования.

– Джек, кроме шуток, – поддержал Дин Сэма. – Мы никогда с подобным не сталкивались, а ты явно сек в чем дело. Может, поделишься?

Джек повернулся всем корпусом, откровенно приласкал взглядом губы Дина, отчего захотелось облизнуться и зачем-то оглянуться на Сэма.

– Боюсь, если я скажу правду, вы не поверите.

Они с Сэмом, некстати подумалось Дину, более верующие, чем все фанатики мира: готовы поверить во что угодно.

– А ты попробуй.

Джек приблизился, напрочь игнорируя громкое сопение Сэма по ту сторону столика, понизил голос и доверительно поделился:

– Одержимый кофе-убийца, как вам такое? – и похабно поиграл бровями.

Дин разочарованно отмахнулся.

– Ладно, парни, – поднял ладони Джек. – Мы с этим разобрались, оно отсюда убралось, все хорошо. Чего вам еще надо?

– А если оно вернется? – Сэм очевидно поставил себе задачу просверлить Джека взглядом.

– Готов поспорить, им это нужно не больше, чем вам.

– Им?

– Ну да, им – зернам.

Сэм с силой потер лицо ладонями. К столику подошла Джо, поставила перед ними по бутылке пива. Сэм с Дином одновременно кивнули в знак благодарности.

– Спасибо, крошка, – отреагировал Джек.

Дин ожидал, что «крошку» ему придется взять обратно, но Джо улыбнулась краешком губ, на миг опустила ресницы и спросила, видимо, ничуть не напрягаясь от присутствия Джека:

– Как там наш шейпшифтер?

– Уже никак, – отчитался Дин. Эллен, проходившая мимо, остановилась послушать. – Он, правда, слегка того был, но дело сделано.

– Это был не шейпшифтер, – не преминул уточнить Сэм. – На серебряные пули он не реагировал.

– Главное, на серебряную вилку среагировал, – нахмурился Дин. Вечно Сэм со своей нездоровой любовью к деталям, адвокат недоделанный.

– Ага, и растворился в никуда. 

– Серебряная вилка во фримонтской пиццерии? – вздернула брови Эллен. – Не смешите мои седины.

– Какие седины, мадам, бросьте, – вмешался Джек. – У вас прекрасные волосы. В каком смысле «растворился в никуда»? – обернулся он к Сэму.

У того на лице появилось удовлетворенное выражение, а-ля – «А ты знаешь, Дин, какова сила притяжения Земли? А я знаю!»

– Как во ртуть превратился, а потом и вовсе исчез, – снизошел он до пояснения.

– Вы убили муру! – Джек возмущенно выпрямился, сжал кулаки. – Что вам сделала несчастная мура? Они же безобидные, как дети, низшая форма жизни… Черт, – он выдохнул и покачал головой, успокаиваясь.

Дин вытряхнул из одного уха все, вошедшее в другое. Вот бы Сэм сделал то же самое…

– Кто такие «муры»?

Ага, куда ж там.

Кем бы они ни были, Джек явно питал к ним нежные чувства, потому что настроение у него резко испортилось, он категорично отказался продолжать делиться информацией и спросил Эллен, нет ли свободных комнат.

– Дин, он псих, – громким шепотом сказал Сэм. – Ты же это понимаешь?

Он так откровенно ревновал, что Дину даже подкалывать его расхотелось. 

Эллен без боя сдала Джеку комнату и проявила нехарактерное гостеприимство, вызвавшись его туда проводить. Дин с Сэмом остались вдвоем – мрачно хлещущие алкоголь посетители вокруг не в счет – и атмосфера разом стала тяжелой и липкой. Сэмов взгляд жег кожу, и сил после идиотского дня не хватало ни на классификацию дурацких событий, ни тем более на заморочки брата. 

Дин сослался на опухший от двинутых монстров мозг и отправился в кровать раньше Сэма. Сэм счел необходимым заметить, что то, чего нет, опухнуть не может, Дин в долгу не остался, и добрых полчаса они гавкались, спуская пар. Полегчало, но сон, как назло, не шел. Не получив ответов от Джека, Сэм зарылся с головой в сеть и мешал спать шуршанием клавиатуры. И неважно, что оба с детства могли заснуть хоть под рев болельщиков в баре напротив, хоть под звуки оргии за смежной стеной – Дину мешало клацанье кнопок, и баста! Конечно же, он сообщил об этом Сэму, и они едва не пошли на второй раунд.

То, как Сэм смотрел на Джека, не шло из головы. Дин и без того знал, насколько Сэма напрягает широта его взглядов, пусть тот никогда и не высказывал своего отношения вслух. Но на Джека он реагировал до смешного характерно и до печального показательно. 

Мысль, что именно Дин запустил весь этот ненормальный механизм, застряла внутри занозой и периодически вскакивала на поверхности сознания гнойным нарывом, мучительными «если бы». 

Если бы они отпраздновали Сэмовы шестнадцать по-другому… Долбаный эффект долбаной бабочки.

Отпраздновали – не то слово. Отец в очередной раз укатил на охоту, Дин вернулся с шестеркой пива и в качестве подарка презентовал Сэму пару банок. Остальное высосал сам без малейших угрызений совести – те начались позже и вот, затянулись до сих пор.

Градуса в крови Дина хватило, чтобы заплатить за ночной канал оставленной отцом чужой карточкой, благо распечаток с подробностями затрат им не приходило. Сэм устроился рядом на кровати, как тысячи раз до этого, Дин таскал чипсы из пакета на коленях Сэма и щедро посыпал кровать крошками. А потом порно возымело эффект.

Член привычно оказался в руке, джинсы – на бедрах, пакет с недоеденными чипсами – на полу. А почему вместо экрана перед глазами очутились вспыхнувшие пятнами щеки Сэма, влажно блестящие губы и лихорадочно расширенные зрачки, Дин не знал. Не знал, и как долго придется расплачиваться за последствия, поэтому ухмыльнулся и беспечно толкнул Сэма локтем под ребра.

– Только не говори, что меня стесняешься. Я-то чего у тебя не видел? Это как зеркала стесняться, честное слово. Да расслабься ты, ну! Обещаю, стебаться не буду.

Долгую минуту Сэм будто завороженный пялился Дину в пах. От излишне пристального внимания девчонок Дину обычно становилось не по себе, тянуло либо прикрыться, либо проверить, не прилипла ли к головке нитка от трусов, или еще что в этом роде. А с Сэмом он только думать и мог, как не кончить позорно быстро – от жара в глазах брата лихорадило, словно цепной реакцией. К тому моменту как Сэм неловко полез к себе в трусы, Дин мысленно представлял мистера Грэхема, престарелого сухорылого препода биологии из последней школы – поговаривали, что он за отсос завышает парням оценки, врали, скорее всего, но от одной идеи блевать тянуло. Помогало хреново. Места на узкой кровати не хватало, приходилось тесно прижиматься друг к другу плечами и бедрами. Сэм стыдливо пытался прикрыть член ладонью, так и не сняв джинсы, лишь расстегнув, но тот полностью в руку не помещался. В кулаке отчетливо мелькала пунцовая головка, и Дин не мог отвести взгляда. Хотелось дотронуться, хотелось, чтобы Сэм коснулся его тонкими, дрожащими пальцами, почувствовать всем телом, так ли напряжен братишка, как кажется.

– Да расслабься, – хрипнул Дин снова, не находя других слов, но надеясь подбодрить. Прозвучало, будто трахался сутками напролет да еще и заполировал поверх целым блоком сигарет.

Сэм вздрогнул, закусил губу и с глухим стоном вылился себе на живот прозрачно-белесой лужицей. Дин, не успев себя остановить, коснулся ее кончиками пальцев и выгнулся, застигнутый врасплох собственным оргазмом.

И так начало было положено.

Дин вздохнул с досадой и в тысячный раз перевернулся на другой бок. Он без конца пытался составить в голове хронологию – сбивался постоянно, но так или иначе все сходилось: именно после той дрочки у Сэма в башке перещелкнуло, а его отношение к Дину начало постепенно деформироваться и в итоге приняло извращенную, больную форму.

Очень удобно выходило сваливать ответственность на Сэма, но от себя скрыть не получалось: именно тогда Дин первый раз посмотрел на него совсем не по-братски.

Сон наконец смилостивился и накрыл тревожной, не приносящей облегчения пеленой; последнее, что Дин слышал – жалобный скрип пружин под весом Сэма.

Утро порадовало постоянством: Дин не выспался, а Сэм выглядел неприлично бодрым – наверняка ему назло. Дин выполз в бар, не приходя в сознание, пообещал Джо за чашку кофе все сокровища мира, после чего поимел счастье познакомиться с утренним Джеком.

Утренний Джек выглядел еще отвратительнее утреннего Сэма: посвежевший, отдохнувший и довольный в той мере, в которой может быть доволен исключительно хорошо потрахавшийся мужик. 

Эллен делала пометки в устрашающе пухлой тетради, периодически прикусывала кончик ручки и слегка улыбалась уголком рта.

– Доброе утро, – перехватила она зависший взгляд Дина.

– Хорошо спалось, ковбой? – Джек завалился на скамейку рядом, бесцеремонно вторгаясь в его личное пространство.

Дин перевел взгляд с него на Эллен и обратно.

Сэм рядом поперхнулся кофе. В сознание Дин более-менее пришел – от запаха, не иначе – и внутренне содрогнулся: как Сэм вообще мог спокойно пить кофе после вчерашнего? Чашка Дина, милостиво принесенная Джо, так и осталась нетронутой.

Джек, виртуозно игнорируя повисшие в воздухе вопросы, неожиданно передислоцировался: плавно обогнул столик и припарковался рядом с Сэмом. Момент, когда их колени под столом соприкоснулись, Дин определил с лету: Сэм словно палку проглотил, замер неестественно прямо, а затем медленно отклонился – насколько мог не демонстративно. Джек расслабленно облокотился о потертую столешницу, слегка склонил голову и окинул его долгим оценивающим взглядом. 

– Муры, – произнес он, будто продолжая только что прерванный разговор, – гуманоидная раса с ликвидированной планеты Мастаура. Примитивные, мирные существа, всю жизнь занимаются добычей пищи и в качестве самозащиты мимикрируют под представителей более агрессивных видов. 

– С ликвидированной планеты, – повторил Сэм с целой радугой интонаций в голосе. – Ты хочешь сказать…

В режиме обработки информации он разом преобразился, задействовал свой большой мозг по назначению и перестал выглядеть, как на кол посаженный. Джек воспользовался моментом и придвинулся ближе. Парню, похоже, вообще было фиолетово, к кому клеиться, он флиртовал как дышал – что Дин не мог не уважать из чувства солидарности – и при этом умудрялся выглядеть искренним. Будто его всерьез интересовали все окружающие без исключения.

Дин так увлекся наблюдением за Джеком, что большую часть сказанного пропустил мимо ушей. Впрочем, услышанного хватило, чтобы классифицировать разговор как чушь собачью и с чистой совестью от него отключиться.

Сэм со свойственной ему въедливостью шел к этому светлому моменту дольше на пару минут, в течение которых Дин неожиданно легко представил, как Джек преодолеет последние несколько дюймов, мягко накроет губами сжатый в полоску рот Сэма и запустит руку в взлохмаченные на затылке волосы. А если предположить, что Сэм не оттолкнет, подастся навстречу, впустит язык внутрь… Интересно, с парнем Сэм бы так же осторожничал и деликатничал, как с девушкой? Подчинился бы, если бесцеремонно потянуть за пряди, чтобы удобнее было, позволил бы трахать свой рот языком? Глупо, но отчего-то казалось, Сэм должен быть сладким на вкус, он же при любой возможности жрал свою траву – овощи, фрукты, прочую полезную лабуду. И сперма должна быть сладкая – так утверждал какой-то девчачий журнал, подвернувшийся под руку, пока очередная подружка наводила марафет в ванной.

Черт!

Оправдания не нашлось даже для себя самого, Дин поспешно отвернулся, не зная, куда смотреть, и с облегчением встретил взгляд Джо.

Очень подозрительный взгляд Джо, который медленно переключился с Дина на Джека, а затем – на Эллен.

– …как я и говорил, – пробился в сознание голос Джека. – Дин?

– Он ни слова не слышал, зуб даю, – фыркнул Сэм.

– Я все слышал, – огрызнулся Дин по дурацкой привычке. – Джекки, слушай, ты мне очень нравишься, но я бы скорее поверил в ангелов.

– В ангелов?

– Мама, ты с ним... – голос Джо скакнул неожиданно громко через все помещение, и она, пристыженно оглянувшись, понизила тон до шепота.

– Ты с Эллен… – на автомате продолжил мысль Дин, не зная, ужасаться или радоваться, и если последнее – то за кого?

– Мы говорили об инопланетянах, – напомнил Джек и склонился к Сэму еще ближе.

Тот наконец зафиксировал отсутствие должного расстояния между собой и посторонним человеком и, громко протащив стул ножками по полу, придвинулся вплотную к Дину.

Обалдеть, счастье-то какое – теперь думать связно не выходило совсем: от Сэма ярко и крепко пахло кофе. Дин-то думал, со вчера принюхался – запах пропитал не только одежду, но, казалось, даже мебель и стены. Но Сэм, черт, он пах свежесваренным эспрессо из дорогущей пижонской кофейни, маняще и терпко, до фантомного привкуса на языке.

Дин осознал, что делает, лишь практически уткнувшись Сэму носом в висок и жадно втягивая воздух. За столом воцарилось молчание, неловкое – со стороны Сэма, любопытное – со стороны Джека.

– Эллен Харвелл, мне нужна Эллен Харвелл, – заголосили от двери, и Дин с облегчением отвлекся на странную посетительницу.

На завсегдатая она не тянула, на любительницу приключений – тем более. Классическая домохозяйка со стажем, упорхнувшими из гнезда детьми и тремя кастрированными котами. И, судя по трясущимся рукам и прорезавшим лоб морщинам, с парой полтергейстов на чердаке.

Дин мгновенно воспользовался возможностью отпрянуть от Сэма и сделать вид, будто не он только что едва не зарылся носом в космы брата. Сэм с готовностью джентльмена и расчетливостью юриста уступил свой стул потенциальной жертве, Эллен ловко усадила на него полуобморочную тетку, а Джек устроился позади Дина на правах наблюдателя и якобы невзначай оперся ладонью о его плечо.

– М-м-м, м-м-миссис Хэлскейр, – заикалась от волнения пожилая дама, через слово прикладываясь к всунутому в руки стакану с водой. – Такая умная женщина, энергичная, никто ей ее возраста не дает, себе на уме, правда, но мы столько лет знакомы, здороваемся каждое утро, и в-в-в гости…

– Мы поняли, – нетерпеливо покивал Дин. – Как она скончалась?

Хоровое шипение со всех сторон чуть не оглушило. Не, ну она сейчас будет полчаса рассказывать, какими рецептами обменивалась с соседкой, прежде чем соизволит перейти к делу! 

– Продолжайте, миссис… – вежливо попросил Джек, прислонившись к Дину всем телом. Отодвинуться, к несчастью, было некуда.

– Д-д-д-дафна, можете называть меня…

– Дафна, – нараспев произнес Джек, задев губами мочку Динова уха, а может, Дину показалось. – Мы все внимание. 

Сэм, воспользовавшись тем, что все и вправду сосредоточились на полуобморочной гостье, незаметно посолил рукав Джека.

Джо расторопно поменяла опустевший стакан в руках Дафны и, спустя невыносимо долгие несколько минут, та созрела для второй попытки.

– М-м-миссис Хэлскейр в последнее время, бедная, и так сама не своя, после смерти мужа как умом тронулась, так в себя и не пришла. Ох она на него кричала, так кричала, а как умер – и вовсе голос сорвала. Я ведь не в окна к ним заглядывала из любопытства, я переживала, и не зря! Отвлечь ее пыталась, достучаться, и пироги носила…

Вот, нюх Дина не подвел, уже и до рецептов недалеко. Он было морально приготовился к длительному ожиданию, как Дафна внезапным лихим виражом завернула к сути:

– А она ест забор.

– Ест забор? – глупо повторил Дин, не вписавшись в поворот мысли.

– Ест забор! – восторженно встряхнул его Джек, и Дин не выдержал:

– Эй, полегче, приятель.

– О, извини, – немедленно отступил Джек, словно и вправду не фиксировал в сознании собственные действия. 

– Все окей, чувак, просто… личное пространство, ага?

– Что вы имеете в виду? – резко прервал Сэм обмен любезностями. – Она его… лижет?

У Дина в голове определенно не должны были возникать те ассоциации, которые возникли.

– Да хоть сосет, Сэм, какая разница? – процедил он сквозь зубы.

– Она его ест, – с нажимом повторила Дафна. – А до этого съела фикус, который два года выращивала. Я уже тогда заподозрила неладное…

– Поразительная проницательность, – пробурчал Дин под нос, и Джек рядом фыркнул в кулак. Лицо Сэма, только принявшее человеческое выражение, снова перекосилось. 

– …а теперь она грызет забор. И растет! Моя Милли после восемнадцати ни на дюйм не выросла, а миссис Хэлскейр как на дрожжах – на добрую полдюжину. В семьдесят лет! 

– А чем она еще питается, кроме забора? – Джек засунул руки в карманы шинели – где он только ее откопал, такую древнюю? – и слегка хмурился, прикусив губу. 

– Я не знаю, – Дафна округлила глаза, обрамленные редкими выцветшими ресницами. – Я как увидела ее у забора, так вещи собрала и уехала к Милли. Мне ее подруга сказала, что если кто и сможет помочь, то только Эллен, пожалуйста, вы же поможете? А… где у вас туалет, кстати?

Малодушный выбор в пользу «легкого» дела выходил боком. Дурацкое желание ущипнуть себя, чтобы проверить, не сон ли это, никак не проходило, и даже крепко стиснутый в пальцах руль Детки не успокаивал. Джек объявил себя специалистом по пожирателям заборов, заверил Дафну, что они обязательно сделают все возможное, и теперь заговаривал ей зубы на заднем сиденье Импалы – потерпевшая, не будь промах, воспользовалась возможностью забрать кое-какие вещи под охраной «храбрых молодых людей». Джек расположился как дома, будто всю свою жизнь с ними разъезжал, и ясен пень, возмущение Сэма не знало предела. Дин до сих пор пытался осознать, почему едва знакомый человек в святая святых не доставляет ожидаемого дискомфорта, но Сэм все еще головокружительно пах на весь салон, и сосредоточиться не получалось. Черт, неужели нельзя было помыться?

Затем Дин вспомнил обмотанные полотенцем бедра Сэма прошлым вечером и стекающие по груди капли. Как нельзя вовремя.

– Один вопрос, – не разжимая зубов, прошелестел Сэм сбоку. – Почему нас так много?

Джек услышал и не преминул отреагировать.

– Не волнуйся, Сэмми, Дафна только заскочит домой ненадолго, а заодно покажет нам дорогу. Нельзя же подвергать милую даму опасности! Не обращайте внимания, дорогая, он просто переживает.

Дин не сдержался и хрюкнул на весь салон. К некоторому разочарованию, «Сэмми» остался без комментариев, но кулаки брата сжались так крепко, что не приходилось сомневаться: в свою мысленную черную книжечку он все ревностно записал. Оставалось надеяться, что он не предоставит Джеку весь счет разом – у Дина все еще имелись на Джека планы, для которых тому хорошо было бы оставаться в целости и сохранности.

Если забор вокруг дома миссис Хэлскейр когда-то и существовал, об этом приходилось только догадываться. Дафна бросила тоскливый взгляд на соседний, образцово-пряничный дом.

– Я одна не пойду, – губы у нее задрожали, а лоб собрался тревожными складками. – Вдруг опасно?

Дин открыл дверцу, поймал с волной свежего воздуха возможность здраво мыслить и распорядился, пока Джек снова его не опередил:

– Конечно, мэм, не переживайте. Сэм, проводишь Дафну домой? 

– И не задерживайся, – подмигнул Джек, вылезая из машины. – А то пропустишь самое интересное.

Сэм снова промолчал, но хлопнул дверцей с такой силой, что Дин всерьез начал беспокоиться – и за него, и за сохранность Детки. Она-то точно не виновата в том, что брат Дина – ревнивая чокнутая сучка.

– Не называй его «Сэмми», – неожиданно сказал Дин, проводив взглядом Сэма с Дафной, и обернулся к Джеку. – Он не любит.

– Ты называешь, – улыбнулся Джек краем губ.

– Мне можно.

– О-о-о, – протянул тот тоном «теперь все ясно», и Дин, не удержавшись, пихнул его в плечо. 

Миссис Хэлскейр не встретила их на крыльце, возможно, не столько из-за отсутствия гостеприимства, сколько из-за отсутствия крыльца. Милая бабуля нашлась на кухне, вдумчиво догрызающей ножку стула. Ростом она и правда догнала Сэма и меньше всего напоминала нарисованную воображением со слов Дафны старушку-одуванчик. Из не по возрасту коротко обрезанных джинсов торчали тощие ноги, обутые в тяжелые армейские ботинки, на спине выцветшей черной футболки вызывающе белел стилизованный а-ля граффити выставленный средний палец. Короткие седые волосы топорщились во все стороны иголками, а от затылка до середины лопаток тянулись несколько скатанных колбасками дредов. Побледневшие и деформированные временем татуировки, свидетели бурной молодости, обвивали руки от запястий до плеч. Еще одна – детальный портрет бородатого дедка, явно набитый недавно, судя по покрасневшей и припухшей вокруг коже, – уходила в вырез футболки.

– Приятного аппетита, – вежливо сказал Дин, нащупывая рукоятку глока в кармане.

– Ш-ш-ш, – на запястье, притормаживая, легли теплые пальцы. 

Миссис Хэлскейр не отреагировала, даже в их сторону не обернулась. Джек медленно приблизился к ней, и Дин, памятуя о недавнем пицце-шифтере, внутренне подобрался, готовясь стрелять на поражение. Но стул, похоже, интересовал бабулю куда больше незваных гостей.

– Пойдем посмотрим, – кивнул Дин в сторону гостиной. Неплохо было бы выяснить причину такой радикальной смены вкусов на старости лет.

Обитель одержимой старушки рассказала о ней куда больше благопристойной соседки Дафны. Та, например, умолчала о том, что чета Хэлскейр явно предпочитала лихую жизнь мирным традиционно американским будням: телевизор пылился в углу, а пульта и вовсе не обнаружилось в пределах досягаемости. Зато на заднем дворе под самодельным навесом красовался повидавший виды, но вылизанный до блеска Харли-Дэвидсон глубоких семидесятых годов. 

– Лихая бабуля, – присвистнул Джек, открыв дверь в спальню.

Заглянув ему через плечо, Дин оценил стены, вручную разрисованные крыльями и черепами от пола до потолка. Из кухни послышался звонкий хруст – судя по звуку, выжившая из ума хозяйка расправилась с кухонной мебелью и принялась за посуду.

– С ней, правда, тебе уже ничего не светит, – не удержался от шпильки Дин.

Джек обернулся, оказавшись с Дином нос к носу.

– Старик, у нее срок годности уже пару десятков лет как вышел. Ты, что ли, ревнуешь?

– Безумно. Просто заметил, что ты особой разборчивостью не отличаешься.

– Не отличаюсь, – легко согласился Джек и чуть оттеснил Дина вбок, заставив прижаться спиной к косяку. – В моей ситуации выбирать не приходится. 

– Та же фигня, – сочувственно покивал Дин. Когда не можешь предложить ничего, кроме одноразового перепиха, значение имеет только согласие. Именно поэтому Дин так легко принял собственную гибкость: в конце концов, мальчик, девочка... Главное, чтобы живой, горячий, возбужденный и не слишком отталкивающий.

– Но, ты же понимаешь, – Джек приблизился еще на пару дюймов и теперь задевал отворотами шинели воротник Диновой куртки. – Иногда очень хочется выбрать.

Мерный хруст отошел на задний план, Дин разом вспомнил, что вчера со всем этим кофейным дурдомом так никого и не подцепил. Ассоциативно – интересно, теперь у него Сэм все время будет ассоциироваться с кофе? – представилась гладкая беззащитная шея Сэма в вырезе рубашки, где пахло крепче всего и хотелось зарыться лицом, чтобы вдыхать, вдыхать до головокружения. Следующей картинкой Джек наклонялся к Сэму близко-близко, пока тот что-то сосредоточенно обмозговывал, задевал пальцами руку. 

Дин толкнул Джека, прикладывая спиной о противоположный косяк, и поцеловал первым. Тот с готовностью ответил, беспрекословно уступил роль ведущего. Мягко положил руки на талию, позволяя Дину удерживать себя за плечи. Стало почти все равно, что бабка того и гляди схомячит всю кухонную утварь, что Сэм должен вот-вот к ним присоединиться… Перед глазами детально вспыхнули картинки, как именно Сэм мог бы к ним присоединиться, и от стыда и возбуждения аж колени дрогнули.

– Это и есть то самое «интересное», что мне не стоит пропускать?

Ой.

Сэм стоял посреди гостиной, лицо его не выражало ничего, а грудь медленно и сильно вздымалась – признак абсолютного, концентрированного бешенства. Дин было дернулся назад, но Джек не пустил; неторопливо разжал ладони, позволяя отстраниться, а затем внезапно заявил:

– Вы тут осматривайтесь, а я пойду кое-что проверю.

– Своим ходом, – уточнил Дин, старательно пытаясь поддержать видимость, будто ничего особенного не произошло.

– Сделаю доброе дело, – ухмыльнулся Джек. – Жалко красавца.

До того момента, как Харлей взревел на заднем дворе мотором, Сэм не произнес ни слова.

Воздух звенел напряжением, хруст с кухни успокоению не способствовал. Сэм, казалось, сейчас тоже что-нибудь сгрызет или расколотит, и Дина против воли начало потряхивать, хотя, если уж на то пошло, в чем он провинился? Сэм, конечно, решил, они с Джеком собрались трахаться прямо на усыпанном обломками мебели полу, но это ведь было просто лирическое отступление, не то чтобы Дин собирался объяснять Сэму... 

Отлично, вот еще перед самим собой оправдываться не хватало. 

– Бабуля не промах, – поделился он выводами. – Гоняли со стариком на Харлее, глушили виски, – махнул рукой в сторону батареи пустых бутылок у стены. – Радовались жизни. Думаешь, не поделили что-то с дедком? Может, не все у них было рок-н-ролл, она ему организовала путевку на тот свет раньше срока и теперь так креативно отрабатывает?

– Дин, он еще долго будет за нами таскаться?

– …хотя, по словам Дафны, он пару месяцев как коньки отбросил, а бабка стала жрать все подряд только несколько дней назад.

– Я задал вопрос.

Дин раздраженно шагнул вперед. Ладони взмокли, и он переборол желание вытереть их о джинсы.

– Да в чем дело? Джек нам пока только помогал, и лучше бы тебе делать то же самое. Я думал, твои критические дни в этом месяце уже прошли.

В горле у Сэма низко заклокотало, он дернулся вперед, и в следующий момент Дин оказался на полу, нехило приложившись затылком. Обломки погрызенной мебели впивались в бока, Сэм профессионально лупил по ребрам – больно, но расчетливо, без необратимых последствий – а из кухни доносился уже совсем устрашающий скрежет.

– Сэм! – Дин не нападал, лишь по возможности блокировал удары, позволяя младшему спустить пар. – Сэм, успокойся! Да чтоб тебя…

Пара у Сэма очевидно накопилось хоть отбавляй, в итоге пришлось задействовать все силы, чтобы поменяться местами, уложить Сэма на лопатки и оседлать для верности. Тот не желал успокаиваться, брыкался и убийственно сверкал глазами, извивался под Дином, вскидывая бедра, и, черт, тело Дина не должно было так реагировать. Сэм в очередной раз прижался пахом к его заднице, и возбуждение надежно осело горячим комом внизу живота. Что там Сэм прочитал по его лицу, Дину было все равно, он выпустил Сэмовы запястья, надеясь рывком подняться на ноги и отойти на безопасное расстояние, но не успел. Сэм перехватил его поперек спины одной рукой, притиснул к себе, не оставляя возможности сопротивляться, а другой нажал на затылок. Горячее сбившееся дыхание обожгло губы, Дин смял в кулаках рубашку Сэма, не зная толком зачем – притиснуть ближе или оттолкнуть. Сэм закрыл глаза, успел задеть губами губы, и Дин, резко дернувшись, скатился с него. Отвернулся, пытаясь привести в порядок вздрюченные нервы, провел рукой по рту, будто стирая невидимый отпечаток. Не помогло.

[ ](http://art.allplanets.ru/monsters/pretty_monsters_03_final.jpg)

– Вряд ли это мистер Хэлскейр, – глухо подал голос Сэм. Подобрал нить так и не начатого толком разговора и раскручивал, постепенно набирая уверенность. – Скорее, проклятая вещь, но… Еще есть болезнь такая, когда люди едят несъедобное. Пикацизм, или по-другому – болезнь Цицеро. Человек таким образом пытается восполнить недостаток минералов. Или просто банальное расстройство. Но рост миссис Хэлскейр в эту теорию не вписывается.

Сэм, демонстрирующий познания в областях, в которых не должен разбираться, действовал на удивление умиротворяющее. Дин почти пришел в себя и даже повернулся, встречаясь с ним глазами.

– Откуда ты вообще это знаешь?

– В Стэнфорде, – не знай Дин Сэма так хорошо, он бы легкую заминку и не заметил. – Был один парень, грыз краску. Садился у стены в аудитории и оставлял после себя ободранное пятно. Мне тогда интересно стало, я погуглил.

– Все тебе интересно, – буркнул Дин, не сдержавшись. Прошел мимо Сэма, заглянул на кухню – скорее из любопытства, оценить нанесенный ущерб – и замер. – О, черт. Сэм, глянь.

Дикий скрежет издавал поглощаемый холодильник, а старушка уже практически упиралась головой в потолок. Это она за последние полчаса так вымахала?

– Поехали, сожжем дедка, – с шумом сглотнул Дин.

– Прямо сейчас? Шутишь, что ли?

– Нет, конечно, гений. Ночью. А сейчас неплохо бы…

– Съездить в библиотеку, посмотреть, может, найдем что-нибудь полезное.

– Я вообще имел в виду перекусить.

– Если ты перестанешь думать желудком, то мы быстрее разберемся с этим психозом и свалим уже из чертова свихнувшегося Фримонта.

Ого. Если Сэм первым предложил откуда-то сделать ноги, похоже, ему и впрямь сильно не по себе. 

– Ладно, – с сожалением согласился Дин. – А с ней что делать? 

Оставлять бабусю дома пугать соседей было чревато – неизвестно, как быстро она продолжит расти вместе со своими аппетитами. Сдавать копам или в дурку? Так она там все пожрет, а в случае необходимости до нее будет не добраться.

– Возьмем с собой? – неуверенно предложил Сэм.

– Да ты шизанулся, что ли? Ее – в мою Детку?!

– Не, я просто подумал, – пошел на попятную Сэм.

– Лучше не думай! – Дин в самом деле чуть не психанул от мысли, что останется от Импалы после встречи с непомерно прожорливой бабкой.

Сэм прикусил губу, явно сдерживая улыбку. Засранец.

– Можем запереть ее в подвале.

– Здесь есть подвал?

К счастью, подвал у четы Хэлскейр нашелся – заваленный пыльным хламом и, судя по всему, давно не используемый. Теперь только оставалось понять, как подступиться к восьмифутовой хозяйке, вряд ли настроенной на сотрудничество.

Та, похоже, не была настроена ни на что, кроме поглощения всего подряд на своем пути. Сэм развлек Дина попытками с ней поговорить; Дин попробовал осторожно потыкать ее шваброй, подвернувшейся под руку. Сэм его методов не одобрил, а швабру бабка отняла и съела.

– Может, приманить ее чем-нибудь? – предложил Сэм, оглядываясь в поисках потенциального деликатеса.

– Ага, составь ей меню. Давай просто… подтолкнем ее, что ли.

Миссис Хэлскейр оказалась вполне подталкиваемой и в целом мирной. Потянулась, правда, попробовать на зуб Дина – может, конечно, просто поздороваться намеревалась, но шанса узнать не выдалось: Сэм отдернул Дина за куртку так резко, что тот на мгновение потерял равновесие и впечатался спиной в его грудь.

Бабуля, очевидно, рассудила, что вокруг достаточно более доступной «пищи», и покорно позволила себя отвести в подвал, уничтожив по пути пару книг о домашних растениях. Большие серо-голубые глаза невидяще глядели в пустоту, и, если честно, Дин всерьез сомневался в возможности ей помочь. Учитывая количество сожранной дряни, удивительно, что она вообще до сих пор ласты не склеила.

Они натаскали в подвал мелкой мебели, сколько поместилось в небольшом пространстве, заперли дверь и на всякий случай подперли тяжеленным шкафом – еле вдвоем дотащили. Хруст за спиной преследовал их до самой Импалы. 

– А Дафну ты куда дел? – поинтересовался Дин.

– Съел, – буркнул Сэм, устраиваясь на пассажирском сиденье. – Взяла машину из гаража и уехала своим ходом.

По пути он набрал номер Бобби, но, судя по обрывкам разговора, готового решения у того не нашлось.

– Обещал посмотреть в книгах, – дежурно отрапортовал Сэм, захлопнув телефон.

Дин так же дежурно кивнул, давая понять, что принял к сведенью.

На Сэма он старался не смотреть, и без того до сих пор чувствовал затылком тяжелую ладонь, лопатками – сильную руку, и обжигающее дыхание на губах. Жесткая молния неприятно давила на полутвердый член, и блин, они все сговорились, что ли, довести его до спермотоксикоза?

То есть нет, Сэм, конечно, как раз порывался от спермотоксикоза избавить. Черт бы все побрал. 

За окном привычно мелькала унылая двухэтажная Америка – десяток футов вверх и взгляд обрывается, не найдя, за что зацепиться. Вид не радовал: огромные пустые пространства, поделенные на равные участки полосами чересчур широких дорог – словно старательный, но совершенно лишенный воображения ученик скрупулезно расчертил город под линейку. Вкупе с полным отсутствием растительности и домами-сараями – тоска зеленая. Большие города Дин любил еще меньше, но, по совести говоря, всей душой поддерживал мысль свалить отсюда чем раньше, тем лучше.

Он все-таки скосил глаза: Сэм задумчиво водил по нижней губе большим пальцем, рассеянно листая отцовский дневник. Да чтоб его…

До библиотеки они не доехали.

– Парень рекламный щит жрет, – сообщила Джо в трубку. – На Линкольн-авеню, напротив церкви. Я так поняла, вы как раз этим занимаетесь. Дуйте туда, там уже толпа.

– У меня скоро нервный тик будет от твоего имени на дисплее.

– Я тоже тебя люблю, сладкий.

Дин резко крутанул руль, и Сэм въехал башкой в окно на повороте, не удержав равновесия.

– Придурок.

Настроения у Дина не хватило даже на ответную «сучку».

Парень и вправду жрал рекламный щит, зеваки собрались вокруг и таращились, но не спешили ему помогать – ни вызывать врачей, тех или иных, ни вообще совершать какие-либо активные действия. Долбаный же город сонных мух. Долбаные непонятные монстры, один за другим, как на подбор. Теория с мстительным дедком, и без того притянутая за уши, отпадала, ни одной зацепки, ни одной подсказки.

Хотя, постойте.

Дин, ежась от мгновенно переключившегося на него внимания толпы, подошел ближе.

Парень, тощий как жердь, классический козел отпущения старших классов, вымахал с Сэма ростом и непропорционально раздался вширь – одними плечами. Свитер на нем лопнул и обвис лохмотьями, обнажив основание шеи, покрасневшее и припухшее вокруг свежей татуировки. «Кэти навсегда», – гласила надпись, заключенная в проколотое кинжалом сердце. 

Дин потянулся за телефоном, звонить Эшу, но Сэм дернул его за рукав, показывая глазами на прижатую к уху трубку.

– Хэй, привет, нужны адреса тату-салонов Фримонта. Всех. Срочно. Да, конечно. Скинешь смс? Спасибо, пока.

Телефон Сэма тихо завибрировал пару минут спустя.

Боже, храни маленькие городки и монстров, которые их выбирают. В Нью-Йорке с тем же успехом получилось бы найти иголку в стоге сена, во Фримонте же оказалось всего два рабочих тату-салона, и оба – на соседних улицах. 

– «Империя доктора Джила» – это сеть, «Панк-Тату»…

– …местная, – закончил Дин.

Значит, сначала туда.

Мастер не среагировал ни на соль, ни на святую воду, зато дуло, направленное в лицо, его явно впечатлило. Можно было поиграть в хороших копов, подкатить с вопросами издалека, но инстинкты подсказывали, что действовать нужно быстро, и Сэм, судя по отсутствию возражений, в этот раз придерживался того же мнения. Кто они, чтобы идти против инстинктов?

Перепуганный насмерть мастер клялся, что ни дедка, ни «Кэти» никому не набивал, порывался подсунуть журнал-портфолио с фотографиями всех татуировок клиентов, но Дин раньше поверил на слово. Очевидно, местечковый салон и вправду был ни при чем, и они просто промазали, поставив на него вместо сетевой «Империи».

Потряхивало азартом и гонкой, как всегда, стоило лишь напасть на верный след. Дин припарковал Импалу у «Империи», прямо под запрещающим парковку знаком, вломился в салон, фиксируя сзади пыхтение Сэма, и едва не впечатался носом в Джека.

– Привет, красавчик, – расплылся в улыбке тот. Волосы у него стояли торчком, полы шинели покрывала корка грязи. – Как успехи? – улыбка испарилась без следа. – Этот чувак говорит, что в последнюю неделю кроме покойного мужа бабуле набивал только стрекозу девчонке из Вест-Энда и сердце парню с Линкольн-авеню. – Он принялся мерить шагами узкую приемную. Мастер, забившийся в угол, как пить дать пылал желанием улизнуть по-тихому, но не решался сунуться мимо Джека и загородивших проход Дина с Сэмом. – Что-то проникло в их организм через татуировки, и ему необходимы вещества, но времени, чтобы определить, какие именно, недостаточно, поэтому оно поглощает все подряд. Полоуны? Нет, им не нужен носитель. Недостаточно информации… – Джек резко повернулся к тату-мастеру, мгновенно попытавшемуся уменьшиться в размерах: – Где чернила, которые ты использовал для последних татуировок?

Запуганный до полусмерти парень неопределенно ткнул пальцем вглубь помещения, не рискуя двигаться с места.

– Сюда давай! – рявкнул Джек, отступая назад. 

Тюбик оказался в его руке в течение десяти секунд. Джек, недолго думая, свинтил колпачок и выдавил пару капель прямо на стол в приемной.

Капли деловито поползли к разным краям стола. Джек сориентировался мгновенно, выудил из мусорной корзины у стены скомканную салфетку, набросил на своевольную краску и завертел головой по сторонам.

– Есть огонь?

Дин полез в карман джинсов, но Сэм среагировал раньше. Джек ловко поймал брошенную ему зажигалку и подпалил салфетку прямо на столе, не дотрагиваясь. Тюбик он тщательно завинтил обратно, спрятал в карман шинели и велел ошалело пялящемуся на мини-пожар мастеру:

– Тащи сюда всю партию, – затем обернулся к Дину с Сэмом: – Нужен микроскоп. Где можно достать микроскоп?

– В лаборатории? В школе?

– Отлично, едем в школу. Берите это все, – он кивнул на припертую мастером коробку, – и езжайте, я сразу за вами.

– Стоп-стоп-стоп, – поднял руки Дин. – Ты хочешь, чтобы мы мчались непонятно куда в обнимку с хренью, которая превращает людей в троглодитов? 

– Понятно куда, – Джек вцепился в волосы, затем резко расслабился и, выдохнув, медленно разжал кулак. – Чем раньше я пойму, с какой заразой мы имеем дело, тем быстрее мы сможем с ней разобраться. Я не могу тащить коробку на байке, из тюбиков краска никуда не денется, нужен непосредственный контакт с кожей.

– А где гарантия, что она не вылезет из тюбиков? – подал голос Сэм, и если в доме миссис Хэлскейр Дин думал, мрачнее Сэм звучать не может, то оказалось, он ошибался.

– Ну, – ухмыльнулся Джек, вручая Дину коробку. – До сих пор не вылезла.

Дин аккуратно поставил коробку на пол и скрестил руки на груди.

– Дин! – взвыл Джек. – Обещаю, я все объясню! Только позже, сейчас мне нужна ваша помощь, если вы не хотите, чтобы весь город превратился в ходячих термитов или еще что похуже!

Ладно. Еще пару часов психоза Дин мог пережить.

– Я видел школу на Стоун-драйв, кварталом ниже, – информировал Сэм, явно обрадованный отсутствием Джека в Импале: тот ехал сзади на одолженном у Хэлскейров Харлее. – Сейчас четыре, должна быть открыта. Черт!

– Что?

– Джеку придется пойти туда одному. Кем мы представимся, федералами? В вашем кабинете биологии произошел массовый побег подопытных мышей?

– И лучше пусть проверит сразу там, чем переть микроскоп.

– Угу. Если он, конечно, знает, как им пользоваться.

Дин закусил ухмылку.

– Чуть больше веры в парня, а, Сэмми?

– Зачем? Ты в него за двоих веришь.

«Да ты ревнуешь, Сэмми», – застряло в зубах невысказанное: слишком мало было в этом от шутки. Дин прикусил язык и резко дал по тормозам у серого сарая побольше – здания школы. Сэм чертыхнулся под нос, чудом не встретившись башкой с лобовым стеклом. 

Джек не дослушал излагаемый Дином план, кивнул, развернулся, хлестнув по ногам полами распахнутой шинели, и ринулся напролом.

Местами парень и его самого несколько раздражал.

– Мы так и будем здесь ждать, пока мистер герой не распорядится иначе? – сплюнул ядом Сэм, облокотившись на крышу Импалы.

Дин отвернулся, пожевал губу, поковырял асфальт носком ботинка.

– Сэм, хватит, а? Мы закончим с делом и разойдемся каждый в свою сторону. Или ты будешь спорить с тем, что он нам сейчас нужен?

– Это кто еще кому нужен.

– Тоже вопрос. Сэм?

– Чего тебе?

Дин отзеркалил позу Сэма, встретился взглядом с упрямыми родными глазами, увидел в них, ясно как день, желание того, чего дать не мог. Не имел права.

Но хотел, господи. 

– Ничего.

Сэм хмыкнул, будто другого и не ожидал, и замолчал на долгие несколько минут. Казалось, прошла целая неуютная вечность, прежде чем хлопнула дверь и Дин обернулся на звук тяжелых торопливых шагов.

Глаза Джека блестели азартом и тревогой одновременно, словно он проворачивал рискованную аферу с целым состоянием на кону. 

– Все плохо! – объявил он, заметил задранную бровь Дина и взмахнул рукой, будто комара отгонял: – Нет времени объяснять. Жгите краску, чем быстрее, тем лучше, а потом мчите к бабке и молитесь, что она еще там, а не развалила весь дом своими габаритами. Я разберусь с третьим мутантом, захвачу парня с Линкольн, и встретимся у Хэлскейров.

– Как именно «разберешься»? – пристально уперся в него взглядом Сэм.

Джек взгляд выдержал, лишь уголок губ дернулся. 

– Уж как умею. – Оседлал Харлей и резко взял с места, оставив за собой облако пыли.

– Дин.

– Ага, – Дин коротко взглянул в сторону брата, соглашаясь. Безусловный авторитет и привилегия командовать Винчестерами до сих пор принадлежали исключительно Джону.

– Хорошо, – кивнул Сэм, очевидно расслабившись. – Давай уже закончим с этим быстрее.

Краску они сожгли на небольшом пустыре, благо во Фримонте таковых хватало с излишком. К дому Хэлскейров Дин подъезжал с некоторой опаской и в то же время интересом естествоиспытателя: судя по беспокойству Джека, дело могло принять опасный оборот. Хотя бабка в прошлую их встречу не проявила никакой агрессии, и в тонусе держало лишь зарубленное на носу правило ожидать от монстров чего угодно. 

– Думаешь, она еще там?

Сэм пожал плечами.

– Ну, дом на месте, а она не торчит из окон, как Алиса в Стране чудес, так что…

– Чувак, – скривился Дин, выходя из машины.

Сэм поджал губы.

– Прости, если тебя травмируют любые упоминания о литературных героях.

– Нет, меня травмирует то, что у тебя скоро вырастут сиськи.

Сэм отвернулся и зашагал к дому, буркнув едва слышно:

– Уж мимо них ты бы не прошел.

Дин сделал вид, будто не расслышал.

Рев Харлея раздался за мгновение до того, как Сэм успел открыть дверь. Дин обернулся точно вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Джек стаскивает с байка того самого пацана с площади – успевшего вымахать еще на голову. В руке парень держал моток лески и втягивал ее в рот, на манер макаронины – настолько увлеченно, что даже не сопротивлялся, когда Джек подтолкнул его к дому.

Дин переглянулся с Сэмом, тот кивнул, и они последовали за Джеком прямиком в подвал, где вопросы, вертевшиеся на языке Дина, временно выветрились из головы.

Недогрызенная половина двери валялась на полу, рядом с останками шкафа, с потолка крошевом непрерывно сыпался штукатурный снег. Стена у дверного проема пошла трещинами, а из него выпирала бугрящаяся голубоватыми прожилками бесформенная масса. Дин сглотнул ком в горле.

– Это… она?

– Это уже с несколько дней не она, – Джек пихнул парня к подвалу, и тот меланхолично принялся за остатки двери. – Взрывчатки у вас случайно нет?

– Мы похожи на подрывников-любителей? – Дин все еще не мог оторвать взгляда от непонятной мерцающей массы, просвечивающей под кожей когда-то-миссис-Хэлскейр. – Где-то здесь должны быть баллоны с газом. Стой, ты считаешь, по-другому с ними не…

– Отлично, найдите баллоны. И что деревянного в доме осталось. Сэм, не одолжишь зажигалку еще раз?

– Вообще-то нет. И никто тебе баллоны искать не будет, пока ты не объяснишь, какого хрена происходит. Возможно, парня еще можно спасти.

Дин почти почувствовал гордость за брата – не каждый бы сумел демонстрировать стервозность высшего класса в экстремальных условиях.

– Нельзя! – заорал Джек, вырывая у парня дверь и подсовывая ему свернутый рулоном ковер. 

Дверь присоединилась к уже образовавшейся на полу стараниями Джека груде легковоспламеняющегося мусора, а Джек шагнул к Сэму вплотную. Причину непонятного удовлетворения от того, что ему тоже приходилось задирать голову, чтобы посмотреть Сэму в глаза, Дин не определил. 

– Сэмми, ты свое отражение любишь?

Второго «Сэмми» Сэм не простил, пальцы его сжались в кулак, и Дин едва успел метнуться, чтобы растащить Джека с Сэмом в разные стороны. В чем бы там дело ни было, на рукоприкладство время тратить не стоило в любом случае. Джек благодарить и не подумал, взбешенно рыкнул, а затем принял решение.

– Мозг носителя умирает в тот момент, как личинки попадают в кровь, в данном случае – с тату-краской. Во время личиночной стадии они поглощают все без разбора, потому что им требуются вещества для развития – на самом деле вполне конкретные – но проще побольше сожрать и «выкинуть» все ненужное в захваченный организм. После того как носитель распадается, личинки вылупляются и возобновляют цикл, – Джек сделал паузу, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. – И если мы их не уничтожим до вылупления, то они сразу же перейдут к следующей стадии, и ты, Сэм, – Джек выразительно окинул взглядом Сэма с головы до ног – через неделю полетишь опылять население ближайшего штата вместе с остальными жителями Фримонта.

– Большое спасибо за информацию, – выдержал стиль Сэм, а Дин махнул рукой и отправился на поиски баллонов. Уж он точно не собирался никого опылять.

К счастью, баллоны обнаружились в кухонной кладовке, а не в подвале – доставать их оттуда было бы проблематично. Дин с Сэмом успели приволочь Джеку два; Дин, случайно зацепив взглядом татуировку на шее второй жертвы, успел сочувственно подумать, что вечность любви к Кэти закончилась до обидного быстро – а больше они ничего не успели, потому что бывшая миссис Хэлскейр лопнула.

Сэм завис, глядя на мерцающих многокрылых бабочек – более точно Дин бы это описать не смог. Джеково: «Бегите!» – он услышал словно сквозь вату, уже действуя на инстинктах. План, шедший красным пунктиром сквозь самую суть Дина – схватить Сэма и убираться – сработал в который раз. Дин не успел зафиксировать, как именно, но они с Сэмом уже оказались на улице, мчались со всех ног прочь от дома, пока взрывная волна не швырнула вперед и не приложила мордами об асфальт.

Зрение сфокусировалось не сразу. Мир вокруг слегка кружился, ободранная щека саднила, но кости вроде остались целы. Мягкая посадка, можно считать.

– Сэм?!

– Порядок, – хрипнул тот, опираясь на локти и осторожно пытаясь подняться.

– Черт, Джек! – Дин одним прыжком вскочил на ноги, почти потеряв равновесие, и рванул назад.

Он успел пробежать по инерции несколько шагов, прежде чем осознал, что бежать уже некуда.

Дом просел грудой почерневших и обуглившихся обломков, которые вместе с газоном в радиусе пары десятков ярдов вокруг жадно облизывали языки пламени. 

– Дин, – Сэм осторожно сжал его плечо.

– Ага, – отозвался Дин, заставляя себя отвернуться от пылающего дома. – Надо сваливать.

Если кто из суетящихся вокруг соседей и успел увидеть, как они выбегали из дверей, об этом только предстояло узнать.

На душе было гадко, чувство вины стояло комом в горле. Сэм понимал и не лез, не говорил ничего до самого приезда к Харвеллам. 

– Я спать пойду, – сказал он уже в «Доме у дороги» и, не дожидаясь ответа Дина, скрылся в их комнате.

Поэтому и не увидел, как полчаса спустя Джек перешагнул порог бара.

Шинель из серой местами стала угольно-черной, полы лохматились обрывками, через пару прожженных насквозь дыр проглядывала клетчатая рубашка, больше подошедшая бы гипотетическому мужу Дафны. Следует предположить, от прошлой мало что осталось, а вот от Джека осталось подозрительно много: на лице – ни синяка, ни царапины. Он шагнул вперед, обдал едким запахом гари, улыбнулся устало и искренне и близко познакомился с содержимым фляги Дина.

– Эй! – Джек вытер лицо рукавом и обалдело уставился на Дина. – Это такой оригинальный способ выразить бурную радость? О, ну теперь совсем прекрасно, – закатил глаза Джек, когда Дин, не слушая, сыпанул на него солью. – Ты что творишь, ну?

– Ты живой, – наконец признал Дин. – Как ты выбрался?

– А я-то ожидал теплого приема… Я, как кошка, всегда приземляюсь на четыре лапы!

– Серьезно.

– Серьезно, я сейчас решу, ты не рад меня видеть.

Узел в животе распустился, подозрительность потихоньку отпускала. Губы сами растянулись в улыбку. Парень едва избежал смерти, а вел себя, будто ничего не произошло, и виртуозно. Дин знал не понаслышке, как непросто держать фасон, когда хочется лечь и пролежать пару недель несостоявшимся трупом, и не мог не отдавать должное выдержке.

– Я рад, – наконец решил он и шагнул вперед, собираясь доказать делом.

– Вот и отлично, – хлопнул его Джек по плечу и проскользнул мимо.

Если бы Дин и в самом деле не радовался встрече искренне – точно бы врезал.

Вместо этого он спустил на тормозах, сгрузился за угловой столик и наблюдал со смешанными чувствами, как Джек кадрит Джо. Облегчение было так велико, что раздражаться всерьез не выходило, а разговор по душам – уж Сэм наверняка позаботится провести допрос лично – сам собой передвинулся по расписанию на следующий день.

Эллен не прекращала хмуриться, Джек наклонялся к Джо все ближе, периодически невзначай пропуская сквозь пальцы светлую прядь. Джо раскраснелась и пыталась сохранять серьезный вид, но то и дело проигрывала улыбке и начинала сиять маленьким солнышком. Дин старался не смотреть в их сторону, но взгляд возвращался к стойке сам собой и подозрительно часто пересекался со взглядом Джо, немедленно отводившей глаза.

Джек обернулся на Дина, подмигнул и сказал Джо нечто, от чего та рассмеялась и покраснела еще сильнее.

Неутомимый, блин, Дин отчасти завидовал – после такого денька самому не помешало бы спустить пар, но на флирт и комплименты его точно не хватало. Хотя… За вечер мимо промелькнуло несколько симпатичных лиц. Дин на мгновение прикинул перспективы: разговор, выпивка, пара шуток… Даже с его уникальными данными и способностями – час, не меньше. Не-е. Поесть, подрочить в душе по-быстрому и завалиться спать – на большее он не способен.

От пива, предложенного Эллен за счет заведения – при наличии Джека ее симпатии резко сместились в пользу Дина – он отказаться не смог. Кто вообще отказывается от пива? Кроме Сэма, конечно. Впрочем, тот наверняка еще мучился угрызениями совести, и Дин на секунду ощутил шевеления собственной – наверное, стоило обрадовать брата новостью, что от Джека они так просто не отделались. Хотя, учитывая, что Сэм с самого начала воспринял парня в штыки – он заслужил. Стервозность братишки необходимо было время от времени остужать.

Дин самодовольно хмыкнул, уговорил пиво за десять минут и, устав от игры в гляделки, решил, что за Джо Эллен может присмотреть и без него. Зарулил в туалет напоследок – там его Джек и поймал.

Не то чтобы Дин был против, но обычно прелюдия длилась дольше.

Джек попытался подкрасться сзади, успел обхватить руками за талию и едва не получил в нос – сработали инстинкты. Дин развернулся рывком, приложил Джека спиной об стену и только тогда разглядел, с кем имеет дело.

– Привет, – сказал Джек. – Соскучился?

– Кто-то правда клюет на такую оригинальность?

– Тебе ли не знать, мистер обаяние.

Рука Джека бесцеремонно накрыла пах, Дин напрягся на долю секунды, но позволил.

Он на самом деле не возражал. В ладонь Джека встало как по команде, Дин закрыл глаза и машинально протянул руку накрест, нащупал ответную твердость. Джек коснулся губами шеи, прихватил кожу. По рукам побежали мурашки, а перед глазами вспыхнуло кадром лицо Сэма в тот момент, когда он застал их в доме Хэлскейров. 

Очень вовремя, ничего не скажешь.

Чувство вины сплелось в хитровыделанную косу: за то, что думал о Сэме, находясь с Джеком, за то, что по какой-то непостижимой логике якобы изменял, и за мысли о Сэме в подобном контексте в целом. 

Телу было плевать, тело наслаждалось долгожданным контактом и тянулось к чужому теплу. К черту, ну! Джек ему действительно нравился. Дин упрямо открыл глаза, положил свободную руку на затылок Джека и притянул в жесткий, отчаянный поцелуй.

Совсем не такой, как когда губы Сэма почти нечаянно мазнули по губам Дина.

Дин рыкнул, толкнулся в кулак Джека сильнее. Тот лишь тяжело дышал в шею и работал рукой, на удивление верно: быстро, почти грубо, задевая головку большим пальцем на каждом движении вверх. Дин упрямо уставился ему в лицо, тыкая самого себя в осознание – это-не-Сэм, не Сэм, – стараясь отключить дурацкий неправильный мозг.

– Да ничего, – выдохнул Джек, кривовато улыбаясь. – Я знаю, ты не со мной. Ты можешь думать о нем, все нормально. 

«Ты сдурел», – хотел сказать Дин. Хотел прикинуться, будто не понял, или просто соврать.

Вместо этого он запрокинул голову, уперся затылком в кафель и до стыдного быстро залил спермой кулак Джека, вспоминая, как член Сэма прижимался к заднице сквозь слои одежды.

Дина Сэм не дождался. Ворочался, вставал, вяло пытался искать ответы в интернете, ложился и снова ворочался – но все же забылся тяжелым, мутным сном раньше, чем тихо скрипнула дверь. Cкрип этот с детства фиксировался подсознанием – маячок об успешно завершенной охоте отца или о том, что Дин не уделил очередной пассии внимания больше положенного. Внутренняя пружина разжималась, и только тогда Сэм расслаблялся полностью, погружался в настоящий, глубокий сон.

Дин не пришел.

Если он не прокомментировал побег Сэма в комнату из расчета, что тот справится с самобичеваниями на ура, то он попал в яблочко.

Утром, однако, Дин безмятежно посапывал в своей кровати – слишком безмятежно, на взгляд Сэма, для человека, который накануне потерял почти-что-друга. Ну, или, хм, того, к кому испытывал хоть малейшие чувства. Сэм не был уверен в том, что должен ощущать сам и стоит ли вообще думать эти мысли дальше.

А потом на пороге появился Джек, выспавшийся и свежий, одетый в чистую рубашку и брюки – словом, целый и невредимый, за вычетом несколько облезшей шинели. Сэм, как был, в спортивных штанах и без майки, схватился одной рукой за бутылку с тактическим запасом святой воды, а другой – за пакет соли.

– Только не опять, – успел сказать Джек, заслоняя голову руками, прежде чем Сэм его основательно облил и не менее основательно посолил.

Джек остался на месте, недовольный, мокрый и наверняка соленый, впрочем, об этом Сэм, конечно, не думал.

– Ты же вчера…

– Уполз, – припечатал Джек и вытянул шею, стараясь заглянуть в комнату.

Сэм напряг плечи, загораживая обзор. Облегчение окатило волной, смыло гложущее со вчера чувство вины и стремительно сменилось привычным раздражением. А затем неожиданно – равнодушием. Будто вытянули изнутри силы сопротивляться, сражаться – за что, ну право слово? Можно подумать, кто-либо в жизни Дина когда-либо составлял конкуренцию Сэму. Можно подумать, Дин не принадлежал ему со всеми потрохами. Можно подумать, все это давало хоть малейший шанс на воплощение постыдных желаний Сэма в жизнь.

Джек уловил перемену настроения Сэма, перестал пытаться заглянуть ему через плечо и пристально уставился в лицо. Сэм не любил, когда посторонние так откровенно пялились, молчание накалялось с каждой секундой, и он нарушил его отчасти искренним:

– Рад тебя видеть.

– Вряд ли, – покачал головой Джек, но ни обиды, ни злости в его глазах Сэм не разглядел.

– Рад видеть тебя живым, – упрямо сказал он.

– Вот это уже ближе к правде. Впустишь?

– Дин спит.

Прозвучало шуткой даже для собственных ушей. Как будто Сэма всерьез волновал драгоценный сон братца, учитывая, как часто Дин врубал телек на полную громкость, пока Сэм спал, или подпевал радио, или отмачивал нечто подобное из арсенала своих заставь-брата-себя-ненавидеть выходок. Но оставаться с Джеком наедине, пусть и условно, категорически не хотелось. Чувствовалось в нем что-то чужое и пугающе близкое одновременно, словно он каким-то образом знал о них с Дином больше, чем должен. И да, блядь, Сэм ревновал.

Впрочем, кое-что Джек действительно знал, и, раз уж он очень кстати остался в живых, добыть из него информацию становилось делом чести.

– Я не сплю, – подал Дин хриплый со сна голос ровно в тот момент, когда Сэм посторонился, пропуская Джека внутрь.

Сэм впился взглядом в брата, но тот на Джека даже не посмотрел. Солить его не торопился и никаких признаков удивления не проявлял, следовательно, успел с ним встретиться раньше. Оставалось только гадать, насколько теплой вышла встреча.

Джек стянул шинель и принялся расстегивать мокрую рубашку, бормоча под нос о плохих манерах и дурном воспитании. Сэм, разом почувствовав себя слишком голым, натянул футболку. Проследил краем глаза путь Дина до ванной, водворил стул на стратегической позиции между Джеком и дверью и, оседлав его задом наперед, оперся на спинку. 

– Да брось, – лукаво улыбнулся Джек, стряхивая с плеч рубашку. – Я никуда не денусь.

«А жаль», – промолчал Сэм. Джек с любопытством склонил голову, точно мысли читал, и неожиданно приблизился вплотную. Сэм замешкался, не рискнув дернуться слишком резко и полететь спиной на пол, не успел отпрянуть. Джек наклонился близко-близко и шепнул горячо в самое ухо:

– Дай ему время.

По телу прошла жаркая волна гнева и смущения, заставившая сжать кулаки, но Джек шагнул назад и, когда Дин выполз из ванной, уже находился от Сэма в целомудренной паре ярдов.

– Давай попробуем еще раз, – неопределенно высказался Дин. Волосы у него торчали во все стороны мокрыми иголками, и Сэму чертовски не вовремя – будто для подобного существовало подходящее время – хотелось провести по кончикам раскрытой ладонью.

Брови Джека похабно поползли вверх, хотя он наверняка прекрасно все понял. 

– Для тебя у меня неисчерпаемый запас шансов. 

– Дин имел в виду всю эту инопланетную… тему, – с честью отыграл Сэм роль Капитана Очевидности. 

Голый торс Джека позорно отвлекал, приходилось каждую минуту напоминать себе не смотреть ниже линии глаз. И прекратить маниакально следить за реакцией Дина.

Джек перевел взгляд с Сэма на Дина и обратно, словно прикидывая, способны ли они постичь сакральные знания. Говоря исключительно за себя – разлетевшаяся на бабочек миссис Хэлскейр, пожалуй, подготовила Сэма к любому уровню абсурда.

Впрочем, часом спустя его уверенности поубавилось, а Дин, наперекор собственным принципам, открыл третью бутылку пива с утра. Джек так и не удосужился одеться, и Сэм в упор не мог придумать, как ненавязчиво об этом напомнить, не выставив себя полным придурком.

Джек утверждал, что кофейные зерна были вовсе не кофейными зернами, а разумными инопланетными существами. Неземная «колония», по ошибке попавшая на Землю, в режиме самозащиты замаскировалась под кофе и пребывала в мирной спячке – пока не проснулась от того, что «матка» – Джек объяснял организацию роя через пчел – пропала. «Матку» продали Харвеллам, в самом деле перепутав ее мешок с кофе, а рой в панике ринулся на поиски по забегаловкам Фримонта.

Джек утверждал, что группа так называемых ардильонов, паразитирующих на живых существах, сбежала с планеты, на которую весь их вид изгнали Прокламацией Теней. Начатый ардильонами цикл заражения не прекращался до тех пор, пока все доступные живые формы не становились их носителями, и опоздание на пару минут в доме миссис Хэлскейр грозило Земле необратимыми последствиями.

Джек утверждал, что в Небраске открылся рифт – пространственно-временной разлом – и сквозь него повалила инопланетная нечисть, на которую он прицельно охотится.

– Охеренно, мы здесь застряли, – вынес вердикт Дин, расправившись с бутылкой.

– Вас никто не держит, – покачал головой Джек. – Я справлюсь сам. Насколько я понял, это не совсем по вашей части.

– Нечисть, которая представляет опасность для людей – по нашей части. Какая к черту разница, откуда она взялась?

Сэм тихо хмыкнул. Дин оставался самим собой, несмотря на то, что под напускной бравадой он наверняка наглухо захлопнулся в панцире, попросту проигнорировав все объяснения Джека, относящиеся к внеземным цивилизациям. У Сэма, впрочем, имелись более насущные вопросы.

– Мы можем закрыть этот рифт?

Джек отвел взгляд. 

– Не совсем. Он… просто есть, как природное явление. У него бывают вспышки активности, когда дыра между мирами расширяется, и спады. Видимо, сейчас вспышка активности случилась из ряда вон.

– И почему?

– Откуда я знаю?

– Оттуда же, откуда знаешь все остальное, – перешел в наступление Сэм. Джек явно чего-то не договаривал. – Кстати, хороший вопрос. Откуда ты все это знаешь? Откуда ты, Джек?

Дин ощущался рядом молчаливой стеной поддержки. Неожиданно захлестнуло: протяни руку – он рядом, думает так же и, предстань перед необходимостью выбора, не будет сомневаться ни секунды. Сэм на мгновение скосил глаза, встретился с таким же быстрым взглядом Дина, и горло разом пережало.

Никто другой не читал его мысли с полувзгляда, не видел насквозь. Ни на кого другого Дин так не смотрел и тем более – не оглядывался.

Никого и никогда Дин не любил так сильно, и, возможно, никто в мире никого больше так не любил.

И все равно Сэму не хватало. Несмотря на четкое понимание, что в нем говорит эгоизм вкупе с совершенно не братскими чувствами, Сэм хотел Дина себе целиком и полностью. Без остатка и компромиссов, любой ценой. Будто стоит разреветься, как в пять, и Дин тут же отдаст последнюю порцию хлопьев.

Не факт, впрочем, что это не сработало бы и теперь.

– Мне кажется, пока вам хватит пищи для размышлений, – виртуозно выбрался из повисшей паузы Джек.

Невидимая удавка отпустила так же резко, как затянулась, и Сэм с неприлично жалобным звуком втянул воздух.

– Я так не думаю, – начал он, но Дин протестующе замотал головой.

– Я уверен, Джек обязательно поделится с нами всем, что знает.

Равные доли угрозы, доверия и чрезмерной самоуверенности – «куда он денется!» – в его тоне Сэм различил, как старых знакомых.

– Есть хочу – умираю, – свернул разговор Дин и уже из дверей бросил через плечо: – Сэм?

Джек, слава богу, одевшись, не стал дожидаться особого приглашения, но и за столик с ними не сел, задержался у стойки, где Джо наводила порядок. Сэм отметил ее мигом изменившуюся пластику, лукавую улыбку Джека, но сформулировать свои соображения так и не смог.

– Думаю, гостеприимством Харвеллов мы попользовались достаточно, – озвучил Дин с набитым ртом, не спуская глаз с парочки.

– Боишься конкуренции?

Сэм не собирался заводить ту же волынку, честное слово. Сорвалось с губ само.

– У меня с самооценкой все в порядке, – отбил Дин. Еще бы, Сэму ли не знать. – Но не хотелось бы видеть Джо в списке любовных побед нашего Казановы.

– Тебя, видимо, место в этом списке полностью устраивает.

Дин не ответил, отправил остатки бекона в рот и, поднявшись, направился к стойке бара.

Сэм знал, что давит, знал, как неуютно Дину от желаний большего, чем тот готов дать. Но, как бы инфантильно ни звучало, Дин первый начал – в гребаные Сэмовы шестнадцать. Если бы он не думал о Сэме так же, как Сэм думал о нем, разве смотрел бы с такой страстью, разве дотронулся бы с таким желанием и… благоговением, что ли? 

Впрочем, оставался вариант, что Сэм все придумал и сам себя накрутил. За исключением одного-единственного прикосновения, они ведь по сути даже друг до друга не дотрагивались, все в голове осталось. Дин тогда нализался и хотел спустить, а проявления нежности, когда сперма давит на мозг, воспринимать всерьез просто смешно.

Куда больше говорили их резко изменившиеся отношения незадолго до Стэнфорда, когда Дин почти заставил Сэма поверить в то, что его ненавидит. Сэм не понял тогда, что сделал не так, и не смог определить момент, когда брат свел общение с ним к минимуму. Перестал смотреть в глаза, сбегал из комнаты через пару минут, стоило им остаться наедине, а от прикосновений и вовсе шарахался, как чумной. Сэм пытался поговорить, выяснить, в чем дело, но Дин уже тогда умел уходить от тем, которые не желал обсуждать, не хуже, чем убивать монстров.

Возможно, у Сэма получалось скрывать свои чувства, приправленные всплеском гормонов, куда хуже, чем он считал. 

Дин, впрочем, свой кризис пережил. Не без помощи Сэма: тот взял себя за глотку всерьез, контролировал каждый шаг, оберегая личное пространство Дина, как ничего в жизни еще не оберегал, и некоторое время спустя все пришло в норму. До тех пор пока Сэм не открыл для себя неожиданно расширившиеся горизонты Дина и его не выбросило на новый виток.

Чудодейственное влияние времени на этот раз дало осечку. Больные чувства и желания не стерлись в пыль, а раскололись на части и резали изнутри множеством острых осколков. В то время как Дин, напротив, окончательно захлопнулся устрицей в раковине.

Дин фамильярно приобнял Джека за плечи, что-то рассказывая Джо, и в животе Сэма завязался очередной узел.

Женщины Дина Сэма не волновали, он не сравнивал себя с ними, не пытался представить себя на их месте, но парни… Вся выдержка уходила на то, чтобы не взять Дина за грудки и не заорать по-детски: «Почему не я?!» И то, что ответ он прекрасно знал, ничего не меняло.

Джек беспрекословно согласился переехать с ними, Сэм даже почувствовал укол разочарования. Конечно, целью переезда являлась его изоляция от Джо, но неприхотливость Джека во всем (и во всех), немало раздражала.

– Ну что, – сказал тот, бросив подозрительно тощий рюкзак на среднюю кровать. – Как вы расслабляетесь?

Сэм вздернул бровь.

– Ты утверждаешь, у нас полный штат внеземной нечисти, а теперь предлагаешь развлекаться?

Джек обошел его кругом и остановился за спиной. Дин пристально наблюдал, и только потому Сэм не развернулся и не принял оборонительную стойку.

– Думаешь, оттого, что ты напряженный и дерганый, много пользы?

На плечи легли ладони, осторожно сжали. Сэм помедлил долю секунды – зацепив взглядом нечитаемое выражение глаз Дина, после чего молниеносно развернулся и скрутил Джека, заломив руки за спину. Тот хохотнул довольно и дернулся из хватки. Сэм позволил.

– Неплохой захват, – одобрил Джек.

– Я поищу в интернете какие-нибудь необычные происшествия, – нейтрально сказал Сэм. – Ты, – кивнул он Джеку, – со мной. Раз уж разбираешься в этих инопланетных штучках. 

– Да я и сам могу в интернете полазить, а вы…

– Даже не думай, что я тебя пущу за свой ноут.

Губы Дина расползлись в ухмылке, и Сэм сощурился:

– Заткнись.

– Я ничего не говорил!

– Вот и продолжай в том же духе.

Дин закатил глаза и плюхнулся перед телевизором. Конечно, классика: Сэм трудится на благо общества, Дин щелкает пультом.

Ладно, по крайней мере Дин с Джеком не уединились в укромном уголке какого-нибудь занюханного фримонтского бара. Тогда Сэму точно не удалось бы поработать. 

Впрочем, еще не вечер.

С Джеком оказалось на удивление неплохо. Стоило перестать смотреть на него сквозь призму нездорового влечения к Дину и перейти в рабочий режим, как Сэм неожиданно начал получать удовольствие от процесса. Джек с ходу отметал варианты, объяснял почему, некоторые просил оставить, а пару раз честно признавался, что не знает наверняка, и предлагал отложить напоследок. Кроме того, он периодически делился забавной инопланетной чушью, которая Сэма, при поставленной галочке веры на слово, в самом деле интересовала.

Поэтому внезапное осознание, что Джек сидит слишком близко, его бедро тесно прижимается к бедру Сэма, а пальцами он слегка касается руки, застало Сэма врасплох. Пара секунд ушла на то, чтобы сообразить: ему хоть и неловко, но не противно, а следом, абсолютно интуитивно, он осторожно повернул голову.

Дин смотрел прямо на них, игнорируя разрывающийся звуками пальбы телек. Сэм ожидал увидеть на его лице раздражение, возмущение, быть может, – но ничего подобного. Губы Дина слегка приоткрылись, глаза казались темнее обычного. Через полминуты Дин нервно мотнул головой, будто хотел незаметно отвести взгляд, сообразил, что несколько опоздал с этим, и снова взглянул Сэму в глаза.

Джек замолк, почувствовав паузу, и слегка отодвинулся от Сэма, так же непосредственно, как приблизился.

– Пойду проветрюсь, – топорно нарушил тишину Дин, подхватил куртку со стула и самым натуральным образом сбежал, оставив Сэма с Джеком наедине.

Воздух сгустился, присутствие постороннего – Сэм, в отличие от некоторых, не включал чужаков слету в личное пространство – ощущалось кожей, хотя Джек и отодвинулся на пару дюймов. Сэм сглотнул, перебарывая желание прикрыться фиговой отговоркой и свалить из номера вслед за Дином, и усилием воли сосредоточился на новостной странице портала Небраски.

– Смотри-ка, – Джек указал пальцем на превью в списке популярных тем форума. Не коснувшись при этом дисплея, вопреки ожиданиям Сэма. Больше Цеппелинов, атакующих уши с утра, он ненавидел только залапанный экран ноутбука.

С ужатой до микроскопического размера фотографии жизнерадостно улыбался неидентифицируемый парень; заголовок рядом призывал поддержать Кайла Саммерса (двадцать пять лет, Джеймстаун), который все еще не вышел из двухмесячной комы. По ссылке в теме Ангелочек Надежды скорбно увещевал всех присутствующих поставить смайлик в комментариях; очевидно, по его мнению интернет-магия каким-то мистическим образом должна была поспособствовать выздоровлению бедолаги. Сэм кликнул на название сайта в подписи Ангелочка – автора темы – и зажмурился: с черного экрана выпрыгнули бирюзовые звезды и ярко-зеленые буквы, обрамляющие плотным текстом уже виденную фотографию. Сайт в хронологическом порядке информировал о том, что «Кайла больше нет с нами!», «Меня не пускают к нему!», «Пустили!», «Кажется, Кайли открыл глаза! А... нет, показалось», – дальше шли множество однотипных обновлений об отсутствии изменений в состоянии и лавина бессмысленных записей, вроде того, насколько неподобающий макияж был у медсестры (и как она смела пялиться на Кайла). Непонятно, радоваться наличию таких друзей у парня или сочувствовать ему, но за историю болезни Ангелочку Надежды точно полагалась благодарность.

В частности потому, что, кажется, что-то подобное Сэм уже видел.

– Было тут… – принялся он перебирать многочисленные открытые вкладки браузера. – Похожее, тоже молодой парень в больнице.

– В Абердине, смотри в начале, – подсказал Джек.

Сэм щелкнул наугад, на третью вкладку слева, и попал в яблочко.

– Месяц назад, – заметил он, глянув на дату. 

В паре сухих строчек сообщалось, что парень поступил в больницу в глубокой коме, причины не установлены. Личность идентифицирована, состояние на данный момент без изменений, последний раз был замечен с девушкой, найти которую для показаний не удалось. 

Азарт, вспенившийся в крови, Сэм постарался игнорировать, как делал всегда. Это у Дина зажигались глаза, когда он чуял след, это он с гордостью говорил о семейном бизнесе и истреблении «чертовых тварей». Сэм не хотел этой жизни.

Но и упускать шанс спасти нескольких молодых ребят не хотел.

– Кажется, мы на верном пути, – пробормотал он, перебирая комбинации поисковых запросов в гугле.

Четверть часа и три комы спустя Джек его тормознул.

– Постой. Постой, можешь открыть фотографии рядом?

Сэм сдвинул брови, но просьбу выполнил: выстроил на экране в ряд разномастные фото, тщательно сохраненные в одну папку. 

– Есть что-то общее, не?

По мнению Сэма – ничего особенного: светлые кожа и глаза – там, где качество изображения позволяло рассмотреть – темно-русые волосы, короткие стрижки. Обычные американские мальчики, Динов типаж…

Динов типаж.

Ладони разом нехорошо взмокли, Сэм выудил карту и быстро нацарапал на листке даты и города, где парни по непонятным причинам сваливались в кому. 

– Можно? – поинтересовался Джек, разворачивая к себе ноутбук. Сэм намечал траекторию и был занят, только поэтому отстраненно кивнул. Коматозный след вел из Джеймстауна через Абердин в Норфолк, минуя пару городов, после чего траектория с равной долей вероятности могла свернуть в Колумбус или во Фримонт. Повода для радости мало: горы, идущие к ним сами, еще никогда ничего хорошего не предвещали.

– Слушай, – не унимался Джек, – Ангелочек тут пишет, Кайл встречался с девушкой за день до происшествия.

– М-м-м.

– В смысле, еще одна тема на форуме, раньше.

– Хм-м. Ага?

– Похоже, у Ангелочка безответная любовь, – хмыкнул Джек. – Пишет, новая пассия Кайла его сглазила, а возможно, – Джек сменил тон на веский и пафосный, – даже отравила! В любом случае, после того как парень загремел в больницу, девчонка пропала. Никто ее не помнит и по фото не опознает. Глянешь?

– Черт, – резюмировал Сэм, глянув.

Видно было плохо: часть девушки обрезал кадр, часть заслонял тот самый злополучный Кайл, – но достаточно, чтобы разглядеть светлые кудри и броский макияж. Красивая до безвкусицы, яркая до вульгарности.

– Черт, – повторил Сэм и вытащил телефон.

Естественно, Дин не ответил. Когда он вообще отвечал на звонки, если кому-то из них угрожала опасность? 

– Нужно его найти, – Сэм метнулся за курткой, затем к двери и резко притормозил, вспомнив, что Дин вряд ли отправился кадрить девчонок пешком.

Джек вдумчиво разглядывал красную линию на карте.

– Думаешь, она свернула во Фримонт?

– Я бы предпочел проверить наверняка, – рявкнул Сэм. – Не составишь компанию?

– Как я могу отказать такой вежливой просьбе.

Сэм на мгновение задержал вдох. Опасность, угрожающая брату, никогда не способствовала умиротворению, но надо сохранять спокойствие, черт возьми. Черт возьми! Почему у Дина зазвенели яйца именно сейчас? Куда его понесло? Честное слово, если выбирать между суккубом и Джеком, Сэм бы предпочел Джека. Для Дина. То есть, господи…

К счастью, Джек уже вышел через услужливо распахнутую Сэмом дверь, и просьбу повторять не пришлось – голосу Сэм не доверял.

Увидев Джека, по-свойски оседлавшего Харлей, Сэм едва не споткнулся.

– Серьезно?

– Можешь бежать за байком, если очень хочется, - зубасто разулыбался Джек. – Максимум, если ингрид окажется проворнее – создашь в поддержку Дина сайт со звездочками.

Сэм сжал челюсти так, что зубы скрипнули, перемахнул ногой через сиденье и вцепился руками в боковые поручни. Джек завел мотор, Сэма основательно тряхнуло.

– Держись за меня, – крикнул Джек. – Не хочу тебя потом по частям собирать, Дин не оценит.

– Когда ты успел выяснить имя суккуба? – постарался успокоиться Сэм, прижавшись грудью к спине Джека. Широкой, теплой спине. 

Ветер ударил в лицо, Сэм чуть не подавился воздухом и инстинктивно наклонил голову. Зря Джек пару шлемов у Хэлскейров заодно не одолжил. Хотя, вероятно, уже нечего было одалживать. 

– Ингрид! – заорал Джек, перекрикивая ветер. – Это не имя! Это злобная паразитина, и она живет за счет жизненной силы партнеров. Я с ними уже сталкивался!

– Я с суккубами тоже!

– Готов поспорить, не так близко. Куда ехать-то?

Сэм оставил комментарий насчет заявленной близости Джека с суккубом при себе, прищурился от ветра и огляделся, насколько мог, вжимаясь в Джека всем телом – навернуться, что ни говори, совсем не хотелось. 

Мыслить, как Дин, представить себя в его шкуре. Куда бы он поехал? В первый же бар, уже оставшийся позади – вряд ли, из принципа. По главному шоссе на другой конец города – тоже нет, он не собирался сбегать далеко, что бы из себя ни изображал.

– Налево, – рискнул предположить Сэм, и Джек заложил крутой вираж.

– Дышать дай, – хрипнул он. Сэм поспешно ослабил хватку.

Остановились у «Цветущего Айсберга» – Сэм отказался объяснять Джеку, что следовал за внутренним чутьем, радаром, настроенным на Дина. Взгляды Джека в последнее время и без того стали чересчур многозначительными. Сэм только приоткрыл дверь, поймал первые ноты музыки и немедленно повернул обратно. Брови Джека комично поползли на лоб, но в тонкости, что порог бара, где крутили Тимберлейка, Дин не переступил бы под страхом смерти, Сэм решил Джека не посвящать. По тем же причинам.

Следующий бар неподалеку оказался в меру неприметен, в меру шумен и сверх всякой меры набит людьми. Сэм бы не побился об заклад, но попробовать стоило. Огляделся, завернул за угол, и точно – на стоянке позади убогого здания красовалась Импала. Сэм, недолго думая, рванул внутрь бара, без особой надежды вдавив по пути кнопку быстрого вызова на телефоне. Дин не ответил, очевидно, слишком увлеченный для этого, и оставалось надеяться, что он не успел увлечься до коматозного состояния. 

Джек отставал на полшага, дышал в затылок. Мужской или женский – завис Сэм на секунду перед дверями. Решил – мужской, девушка там наверняка вызовет меньше ажиотажа, чем мужчина в женском. Рванул хлипкую дверь и очутился в не самом чистом и явно знававшем лучшие времена помещении. Звукоизоляция работала на удивление неплохо – из зала доносился лишь приглушенный неразборчивый шум. А вот из ближайшей кабинки звуки слышались самые характерные. 

– Дин! – позвал Сэм, все еще оставляя себе – надеясь на – крохотную вероятность ошибки. Не в одном, так в другом: если там действительно Дин, подцепивший самую обычную девчонку, повинную разве что в собственной легкодоступности, расплачиваться Сэму еще долгие-долгие месяцы. 

Шорох и сдавленные стоны прекратились на мгновение, девчонка залепетала что-то неразборчивое, а следом отчетливо раздалось знакомое и немало раздосадованное:

– Сэм?

Сэм глянул на Джека – не ища поддержки, скорее, не желая чувствовать себя единственным идиотом. Джек помогать не собирался и, как назло, идиотом не выглядел. 

Как объяснить свое маниакальное выслеживание брата наиболее коротко и вменяемо? «Дин, нам надо убедиться, не трахаешь ли ты суккуба или инопланетянина?»

– Нам бы проверить, красавчик, не подцепил ли ты по ошибке злобного монстра, – сжалился Джек. – Это ради твоей безопасности, Дин, открой дверь!

– Очень смешно, – после некоторой заминки невнятно отозвался тот, поставив на недоверие.

Снова шорох, торопливый шепот, а затем явно довольный низкий стон. Что сделала девчонка – оставалось только догадываться. 

Впрочем, времени на подобную роскошь не было. Сэм прицелился и сбил замок рукоятью пистолета, ручка безропотно отвалилась, а за дверью высоко и тонко вскрикнули. Дин смачно выругался, а затем Джек дернул покалеченную дверь на себя.

Девчонку с фотографии Сэм узнал тут же – те же светлые волосы в «художественном беспорядке», тот же яркий макияж, будто и не стирала с тех самых пор. Сэм не стал дожидаться, пока до Дина дойдет, что надо действовать – вряд ли он думал головой, сидя на крышке унитаза с девчонкой на коленях. Та оседлала Дина, прижавшись спиной к его груди – еще в трусах, слава всем несуществующим богам – и Сэм в прямом смысле ее с него снял. Девчонка сориентировалась мгновенно, изогнулась кошкой, вывернулась из рук и умудрилась проскользнуть мимо Джека к выходу, на ходу поправляя юбку. Джек, не тратя времени даром, рванул за ней.

Следовало объяснить, какого черта произошло, разубедить Дина в том, что Сэм в своей ревности совсем слетел с катушек да еще и Джека с собой прихватил. Следовало отвернуться и не пялиться в расстегнутую ширинку Дина, а Сэм стоял пень пнем и не мог оторвать взгляда от влажной, красной головки, выглядывающей из-под резинки трусов.

Дин молчал – Сэм сообразил, лишь вывалившись в реальность после неизвестно на сколько затянувшейся паузы. Дин молчал и не пытался ни застегнуться, ни перейти в наступление, как делал всегда, стоило ему оказаться в неловком положении – без защиты уютной, спасительной раковины. Отчаянно затрепыхалась надежда, что он из нее вырос, вылез наконец на берег и перестал упрямо верить, что снаружи нет ни солнца, ни красоты, и Сэма тоже нет, а он – в домике. 

В голове царил хаос, ладони взмокли, сердце трепыхалось где-то в горле. 

Сэм шагнул вперед, в тесную обшарпанную кабинку, и тихо закрыл за собой дверь. Сказать он ничего не смог бы, даже будь в состоянии связно формулировать – казалось, одно лишь слово, и неожиданно образовавшийся пузырь дозволенности, вне времени и условностей, лопнет и все вернется на круги своя. 

Дин медленно поднялся на ноги, и места в кабинке не осталось совсем. Расстояния между ними было на полвздоха, и Сэм не мог больше, никак не мог терпеть. Если Дин хочет его оттолкнуть, врезать, что угодно – пусть сделает это сейчас. Сэм судорожно глотнул воздуха, едва им не подавившись, и подался вперед. Прошибло снизу доверху – от неловко стукнувшихся коленей, соприкоснувшихся бедер и до едва задевших губы губ. Сейчас, бешено стучало в висках, сейчас Дин опомнится, отпихнет его, быстро застегнется и больше никогда…

Дин качнулся ближе, прижимаясь всем телом, не оставляя между ними зазора, и приоткрыл губы.

Нет, Сэм не застонал от счастья и облегчения, он вообще понятия не имел, откуда этот звук и не послышалось ли ему.

Он не хотел отпугнуть напором, он собирался замереть и позволить Дину делать, что ему вздумается – что угодно, лишь бы накопить как можно больше драгоценных секунд подтверждения, что Дин хочет, что ему нужно, что Сэм не сошел с ума и не провалился в галлюцинацию, насланную какой-нибудь особо жестокой ведьмой. Вместо этого он развернул Дина, меняясь с ним местами, прижал к стене и впился губами, углубляя поцелуй, торопясь исследовать каждый уголок рта, распробовать привкус виски и дешевой помады сучки-суккуба. Страх, что он рушит все собственными руками, свернулся склизким ужом в животе, но остановиться Сэм не мог, а Дин не останавливал. Дин до боли стиснул пальцами бицепсы Сэма, слегка запрокинул голову, подставляя лицо, и нетерпеливо терся пахом о всунутое между его ног колено. Господи, когда Сэм успел это сделать? И какого черта он продолжал думать даже сейчас?

Сэм перестал. Подрагивающая потная ладонь по дороге вниз цеплялась неловко – за рубашку, за расстегнутый пояс джинсов; Сэм потянул резинку трусов и вместе с ней – волоски в паху Дина. Тот зашипел, а затем хохотнул, выдавая нервозность. Накрыл руку Сэма, мягко отстраняя, и не успел Сэм запаниковать, как Дин сам приспустил трусы, ровно настолько, чтобы дать ладони Сэма больше простора. 

– Ш-ш-ш, – успокаивающе выдохнул он, и Сэм только кивнуть смог, подчиняясь направляющей силе. 

Привычно кольнула ревность, что у Дина все – далеко не в первый раз, и совсем непривычно – благодарность за это же, потому что, черт, было странно. Ракурс выходил непривычным и неудобным, Сэм не соображал, делать ли то, что приятно самому, или как-то по-другому, и вообще не соображал – от возбуждения и раздирающих на части чувств распрямлялись последние извилины. Дин сжал ладонь Сэма, давая понять – сильнее, подтолкнул его руку вверх-вниз, и Сэм наконец отмер. Взял правильный темп – судя по рваным вздохам Дина, вжался каменным членом в его бедро. Дин выгнулся, запрокинул голову, уперевшись затылком в стену, и оказалось, стоит чуть наклониться – и губы прижмутся к шее, солоноватой, беззащитной. Сэм прихватил губами кожу пониже уха, и Дин дернулся всем телом. Член в руке напрягся, Сэм до боли вжался бедрами в Дина, чувствуя, как неумолимо накатывает сладкая волна, и кончил в штаны, словно подросток, мокро присосавшись к шее Дина. 

– Сэм… 

Дин коротко застыл в его руках и обмяк, выплеснувшись в кулак Сэма теплой влагой. Хотелось стоять так вечно, прижимая Дина к стене и чувствуя протряхивающую с ног до головы посторгазменную дрожь, наплевав на подкашивающиеся колени.

Конечно, Дин не позволил. И минуты не прошло, как он принялся ерзать, и Сэм поспешно отступил. Недалеко правда, полшага – и уперся спиной в противоположную стену, неловко задев локтем дверь по дороге. Та, не удерживаемая сбитым замком, немедленно приоткрылась.

В штанах было липко и противно, зато в голове – пусто и легко. Сэм вывалился из кабинки туалета, не глядя на брата, кое-как привел себя в порядок и только тогда вспомнил, где они находятся и как сюда попали.

За спиной тихо стукнула покалеченная дверь, вжикнула молния. Дин прочистил горло.

– Что это за хрень была? – голос его прозвучал хрипло и незнакомо.

Вот пузырь и лопнул.

– Я… – начал Сэм, поймал в зеркале отражение Дина и поспешно отвел глаза. – Я, Дин, прости, я не…

– Бля, я про девчонку.

Сэм резко обернулся, впился взглядом в лицо Дина, но тот упрямо на него не смотрел.

– Дин…

– Нет.

Ладно.

– Суккуб вроде, то ли наш, то ли инопланетный, – заставил себя переключиться Сэм.

– «Наш», – слегка неестественно хмыкнул Дин. – Мне нравится.

– А мне – не очень, – Сэм наконец полностью вернулся в реальность. – Ее последние бойфренды полегли в кому давно и надежно. Опоздали бы мы на пару минут, и ты бы пополнил их ряды. 

В туалет ввалилась пара поддатых парней, впустив оглушительную волну битов, и Сэм только сейчас запоздало удивился, что столько времени им никто не мешал.

– Отправить тебе открытку с благодарностями? – Дин ухмыльнулся, демонстративно сполоснул руки и исчез за дверью.

Устрица вернулась во всей красе.

Сэм не удержался и украдкой понюхал пальцы. 

На двери обнаружилась табличка «Приносим свои извинения, туалет неисправен», и, кажется, Сэм знал, кого за нее благодарить. Не то чтобы он собирался.

На пути к выходу Сэм переставлял ноги на автопилоте. Сверлил взглядом короткостриженый затылок, будто мог пробраться в голову Дина и найти ответы на вопросы, вспарывающие мозг неопределенностью. Хоть какой-нибудь знак, чтобы понять, что там, за захлопнувшимися створками, сообразить, как действовать и есть ли на что надеяться. И если Дин собирается вырезать те десять минут из своей жизни и запереть, словно опасный амулет в оплетенном пентаграммами сейфе – как жить со знанием, насколько беззащитным он может быть без своей раковины, как хрипло и рвано он дышит, кончая, какой влажный и жадный у него рот и как необычно и в то же время знакомо ощущается твердый ствол в ладони. 

Волна холодного воздуха отрезвила, и только сейчас Сэм почувствовал, как горят щеки.

Рано сгустившиеся сумерки уводили и без того унылый пейзаж в монохром с редкими, будто истертыми временем пятнами цвета. Немногочисленные прохожие, словно специально невзрачно одетые, незаметно проскальзывали мимо, торопясь укрыться от промозглого ветра, и Джек казался единственным живым и объемным на сером, будто картонном, фоне. Обнаружился тут как тут – ждал у выхода, оперевшись задницей на Харлей, и сосредоточенно разглядывал часы на запястье. 

– Где закопал мою подружку? – с наигранным энтузиазмом Дин явно переборщил, но Джек проглотил, не моргнув и глазом:

– Прости, парень, но, боюсь, цветы носить некуда.

Джек огляделся, будто прохожим было дело до происходящего под их зарытыми в воротники носами, и жестом фокусника выудил из-за пазухи банку с подозрительным мутно-белесым содержимым.

– Фу, – скривился Дин. – Это все, что от нее осталось?

– Ты собирался с этим трахаться, – услужливо подсказал Сэм, все еще в процессе соскребания себя в одно целое: быстро избавляться от деструктивных мыслей он так до сих пор и не научился.

– Она тогда имела более… твердую форму. И я думал, она простая симпатичная девчонка, Сэмми, ты же знаешь, злобные сверхъестественные сучки – по твоей части. 

– Эй, о мертвых либо хорошо, либо никак, – оборвал Джек, не понять – то ли шутливо, то ли всерьез – и неожиданно обернулся так резко, что чуть не выронил банку с остатками инопланетного суккуба.

Пару секунд он пристально сверлил взглядом худощавую мужскую фигуру в длинном плаще, натянутый как струна, будто вот-вот собирался броситься вслед. Затем медленно отвел глаза, а вопросительно приподнятые брови Сэма проигнорировал.

[ ](http://art.allplanets.ru/monsters/pretty_monsters_04_final.jpg)

По пути в мотель они все же закопали банку на одном из многочисленных фримонтских пустырей.

В Импале ехали втроем: Сэм, Дин и напряжение, так плотно забившее оставшееся пространство, что казалось, его можно пощупать. Джек рассекал на Харлее сзади, являя диковатое сочетание своей шинели с раритетным байком, и боковое зеркало услужливо подсказывало, что их странная процессия без внимания не осталась. Редкие прохожие косились, рискуя сломать глаза, а слух пару раз резанул визг тормозов.

На Дина Сэм старался не смотреть. Он наконец в полной мере начал осознавать, какую пропасть перешагнул Дин, и задаваться вопросом, не рухнул ли тот вниз, поспешно отступая обратно. Искра насквозь фальшивой надежды, самообмана, будто Сэму просто хотелось поставить галочку, узнать Дина с нового ракурса, безнадежно погасла: ему было мало. Отчаянно, катастрофически, до воя мало.

Хотя вряд ли Сэм когда-нибудь думал, что Дина может быть достаточно.

Звонок телефона показался манной небесной, Сэм судорожно нашарил в кармане аппарат:

– Алло?

– Я слышал, вы в Небраске, – поздоровался Бобби. – Есть дело недалеко.

– Где?

– Придурковатый полтергейст в Бриджпорте, ничего особенного. Пишешь адрес?

«Где?» – взглядом переспросил Дин, пока Сэм послушно карябал под диктовку Бобби. Дописал и протянул бумажку Дину.

– Бриджпорт? – вздернул брови тот. – На другом конце штата?

– Шесть-семь часов езды. Ага, Бобби, спасибо, пока. Полтергейст, – Сэм нажал кнопку отбоя и переборол желание обернуться на Харлей Джека. – Ну, Бобби так говорит.

– Старый добрый полтергейст, счастье-то какое. А то эти «Икс-Файлз» уже в печенках, да, Скалли?

Дин не сдержал кривой ухмылки и прибавил газа. От сердца Сэма позорно отлегло.

По дороге в мотель они с Дином успели прийти в себя и основательно поцапаться, но никакие доводы логики так и не смогли убедить упертого братца отложить свидание с ненаглядной «нормальной» нечистью. Не сказать, что Сэм был в восторге от марсианского безумия, творившегося с самого их приезда во Фримонт, но он решительно не считал разумным отправляться в шестичасовую поездку через весь штат на ночь глядя. 

Придержать вовремя язык Джек не умел, так что недолгие сборы прошли под перечисление теорий инопланетного происхождения Боббиного полтергейста. Дин ерничал, а Сэм старательно вслушивался в Джековы сказки, но ни слова не запоминал. 

– Поедешь с нами? – поинтересовался Дин у Джека. Вернулся в свою раковину, как в дом родной, и принялся за старое, будто перерыв на дрочку с Сэмом в туалете ничего не значил, если вообще занял хоть какое-то место в его памяти.

Сэм не успел определиться, напряжет ли его присутствие Джека в Импале, или наоборот, тот разрядит обстановку, но Джек избавил от необходимости выбирать, неожиданно заупрямившись и отказавшись расставаться с милым сердцу Харлеем. Вот и чудно, свернет себе шею ночью на какой-нибудь дурацкой выбоине – сам виноват, Сэм не расстроится. 

Сэм в сердцах пнул косяк, тут же осыпавшийся хлопьями краски. 

В последний раз окинув взглядом комнату, в которой так и не выдалось возможности переночевать, он дернул ручку двери. Джек, если Сэм правильно углядел краем глаза, находился слишком близко к Дину, и, кажется, его рука зачем-то лежала у Дина на плече. Черт бы их побрал.

Терапия в несколько часов пути пришлась как нельзя кстати. Фары выхватывали лишь кусок дороги перед Импалой; редкие деревья по бокам едва заметно мелькали черным на черном. Монотонность успокаивала.

Упрямо хотелось верить, что если стереть из памяти, если притвориться, будто ничего не произошло, то правда в итоге трансформируется в приемлемую для Дина форму. 

Сэм обосновался в голове с настойчивостью белой обезьяны, о которой полагалось не думать.

Хотеть своего младшего брата тоже не полагалось. Как и вспоминать его судорожные вздохи, когда он кончал, цепляясь за Дина, словно за единственный спасательный круг в затопленном водой мире. Сэмми, которого Дин натаскал выбивать десять банок из десяти и научил всем известным самому бильярдным трюкам. К дъяволу, желание остановить Импалу, наплевав на следующего за ними Джека, разложить брата прямо на пыльной обочине и перейти последний Рубикон, за которым еще оставалась небольшая неизведанная часть Сэма, пугало до чертиков. 

Сэм поначалу упрямо жался носом к стеклу, так что редким косым взглядам Дина доставалась лишь лохматая макушка. Затем расслабился, осел на сиденье и задремал, периодически роняя голову на плечо и резко вздергивая ее обратно. Пару часов спустя, аккурат когда усталость начала давать о себе знать, Сэм неожиданно сел прямо, зевнул, потянувшись, и предложил:

– Давай я поведу.

Дин почти ответил: «Спи дальше», но в последний момент поймал на языке. Толку-то приехать в Бриджпорт раньше, чтобы завалиться дрыхнуть? 

Да елки, он начинал думать, как Сэм.

Приветственный щит на въезде в Бриджпорт они миновали с рассветом. Дин поднял голову и разлепил веки, как раз, чтобы его увидеть, вывернул шею – убедиться, что Джек еще не свалился со своего байка; поразительно, запас энергии у парня казался бездонным – и улегся спать дальше, оставив выбор мотеля на совести Сэма.

– Подъем! – прозвучало пару минут спустя.

– М-м-мф, – ответил Дин.

– Вставай, надо вещи занести.

– Найди мотель сначала.

– Нашел уже и позвонил по телефону, который Бобби оставил. Договорился встретиться с хозяйкой дома через полтора часа. 

– Ага.

– Да пусть дрыхнет, – встрял Джек. – Я могу пойти вместо него.

– Я не сплю, – мигом поднялся Дин. Джек весело разулыбался из-за плеча копающегося в багажнике Сэма.

Джек неохотно позволил себя убедить не ходить на опрос свидетеля. Дин с Сэмом на редкость единодушно сошлись в том, что после долгой дороги Джеку следует отдохнуть. А на случай если полтергейст, не дай боже, окажется какой-нибудь инопланетной хренью – и нет, Джек, конечно, мы не будем убивать невинную марсианскую тварюшку без крайней необходимости – на охоту они отправятся все вместе.

Пострадавшая , как выяснилось, давно знала Бобби и имела представление о происходящем, так что дело обещало пройти благословенно скучно и гладко.. Осознав, что угрожает ее семье, миссис Пит («называйте меня Грейс») резво собрала в машину мужа, детей и трех попугаев и в срочном порядке переехала к сводной сестре, оставив дом на милость «специалистов».

Полтергейст отличился оригинальностью – просто мочить обитателей дома ему показалось скучным, и он образовал, как выразился Сэм, концентрированное поле отрицательных энергий с личным подходом к каждому. В переводе на человеческий – вытягивал из людей худшее. Например, тайные грязные фантазии: Грейс, умница, не стала ничего скрывать и призналась, что ее домогались практически все друзья мужа, посыльные и даже няня. Женского пола. Впрочем, судя по тому, как забегали ее глаза на последнем признании, кое-что она все же утаила. Дин не собирался никого осуждать: миссис Пит, довольно молодая брюнетка с пронзительно-голубыми глазами, выглядела весьма недурно. 

– Скажи мне, специалист, – фыркнул он в яичницу, заказанную в забегаловке при заправке, – почему у нас даже полтергейст не о том думает?

Забегаловка пахла бензином и дезинфекцией, принцесса Сэм морщил нос и тянул подобающий его девчачьей сущности коктейль из пластикового прозрачного стакана. Запахи аппетиту и вправду не очень способствовали, но Дин проголодался как волк. 

– Это ты не о том думаешь и притягиваешь к себе подобное.

Дин никогда не понимал заумных теорий притяжения и неоправданно сложного образа мышления Сэма. Придумывать объяснения любому, самому незначительному явлению и связывать несвязуемое доставляло брату искреннее наслаждение. В голове у него, должно быть, пылился целый склад ненужных вещей. 

Впрочем, пока это безопасная территория – пусть там и остается.

Естественно, Сэм тут же уставился на лицо Дина, словно прочитав мысли, заметно скользнул взглядом к губам. Дин невольно облизнулся и чертыхнулся про себя. Тело проигнорировало недосып, не самую романтичную обстановку и тысячу и одно табу в голове, отреагировало жаркой волной вдоль позвоночника в пах. Блядь, да как же не вовремя!

Бекон встал поперек горла, и Дин, едва не подавившись, отпихнул тарелку с недоеденной яичницей. Сэм синхронно отодвинул недопитый коктейль.

– Я… сейчас, – натянуто произнес он и, поднявшись, исчез в направлении туалета.

Что-то треснуло в Дине в тот момент, когда он, сбитый с толку суккубом-марсианином, дал поблажку себе и Сэму – треснуло и теперь прорывалось лавиной.

С полминуты он таращился на пустое место напротив, где больше не сидел Сэм, а затем, с трудом отдавая отчет в своих действиях, последовал за ним.

Сэм стоял над раковиной сгорбившись, с волос капало. В желудке неприятно кольнуло: вдруг новый приход видений, приправленных головными болями? Но Сэм повернул лицо, ошпарил голодным взглядом, и толком не сформировавшееся беспокойство выветрилось напрочь. Дин разом взмок под курткой. Следовало поинтересоваться самочувствием брата или отойти отлить для порядка – что угодно, лишь бы срочно разрядить стремительно накаляющуюся обстановку, но тело не слушалось. Сэм медленно распрямился, развернулся, будто боялся спугнуть. К тому моменту как он наконец сделал шаг, Дина уже трясло. Он отмер, рванулся навстречу, поймал за отвороты куртки на полпути. И, чувствуя, что если не сделает – задохнется, как от нехватки воздуха, впился в приоткрытые губы. Сэм коротко застонал в рот, зашарил мокрыми ладонями по щекам, шее, безрезультатно скользнул по волосам, не найдя за что толком зацепиться.

За дверью раздались шаги, и Дин на голых рефлексах отпрыгнул едва не на другой конец помещения. В солнечном сплетении забулькал нервный смех – общественные туалеты, кажется, становились их дефолтным местом встреч.

Сэм опомнился первым. Протиснулся мимо Дина, не глядя, и вышел, придержав дверь перед помятым жизнью дальнобойщиком, пахнущим хуже, чем забегаловка с туалетом вместе взятые.

Выруливая со стоянки, Дин так и не смог определить, что преобладало – облегчение или досада. Правильнее бы первое, и, кажется, у него оставалась последняя возможность поверить в это на самом деле. 

Джек не спал, когда они приехали, – Дин всерьез засомневался, спал ли тот вообще когда-либо. Жевал какую-то китайскую дрянь и выглядел при этом не слишком счастливым. Сэм мялся за плечом, и от него фонило таким коктейлем, что Дин с трудом удерживался – то ли от того, чтобы наброситься на Сэма прямо при Джеке, то ли от того, чтобы сесть в Импалу и рвануть куда-нибудь во Флориду. 

– Так и знал, что вы обо мне не позаботитесь, – с деланным прискорбием покачал головой Джек, с энтузиазмом ковыряясь в своем корме.

Совесть слабо шевельнулась, но Дин отмел решительно: вот уж дудки! Он привык заботиться только о брате – не надеется же чувак после пары дней знакомства войти в настолько близкий круг? Впрочем, одноразовая посудина из китайского ресторана свидетельствовала о правильном подходе. Вот и чудесно.

– Я думал, ты будешь дрыхнуть без задних ног, – пожал плечами Дин. – И… – он скривился, разглядывая содержимое пластикового контейнера, – это вообще съедобно? Выглядит не очень.

– На вкус примерно так же.

– Зачем тогда брал? – Дин проводил взглядом Сэма, наконец отмершего и направившегося к дальней кровати. С того момента как они вышли из туалета забегаловки, тот подозрительно притих.

– Хотел попробовать. Ну… и ближе ничего не нашел.

– Ты раньше не пробовал китайскую дрянь? – искренне удивился Дин, скидывая рубашку. Вряд ли сейчас получится уснуть, но немного отдыха перед вечерним свиданием с полтергейстом будет не лишним. – С какой ты планеты, чувак?

Джек проигнорировал риторический вопрос, дожевал свою отраву, вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони.

– Вас разбудить?

– Не, – Дин потыкал в кнопки телефона, устанавливая будильник на через два часа, – только будь поблизости. Если еще собираешься с нами на охоту.

– Даже не мечтайте так просто от меня избавиться, – подмигнул Джек и исчез за дверью.

Сэм уже лежал, уткнувшись носом строго в стенку, и даже притворяться спящим у него выходило паршиво. Как только свидетели покупались на его актерские способности?

Несколько минут Дин сверлил взглядом обтянутую светлым хлопком широкую спину, а потом зазвенел будильник.

Как вырубился, Дин не заметил, и что спал, если честно – тоже. В глаза словно песка насыпали, и он бы не отказался проспать еще раза три по столько же. 

За окном занимались ранние сумерки, пора было двигать. Грейс сообщила все необходимое и даже больше: полтергейст появился неделю назад, вскоре после того, как она прибарахлилась на соседской распродаже. Она даже предоставила внушительный список обновок, и, по сути, охота обещала быть легче легкого: найти, посолить и сжечь.

Впрочем, Сэм легких путей никогда не искал.

– Нужно узнать, откуда вещи попали на распродажу, – уперся рогом он по пути на место. – Скорее всего, это призрак, а не полтергейст, и никаких гарантий, что он завязан именно на проклятом предмете или только на одном. Что, если он теперь гуляет по всему кварталу?

– Сэ-эм, – Дин почти застонал. Казалось бы, куда уж проще? Чего его большеголовому братцу не сидится спокойно, а? – Полтергейст или призрак – один хрен – появился вместе с покупками. Нет вещей – нет призрака, есть вещи – есть призрак. Сечешь? Давай мы пропустим стадию мозгоебства и просто разделаемся с барахлом?

Сэм поджал губы. Ясно, теперь он сделает по-своему, и никакие полтергейсты мира не остановят его на пути к истине.

– Ладно, – раздраженно рыкнул Дин. – Можешь вести задушевные беседы с соседями сколько вздумается. Справимся с Джеком сами.

Удар ниже пояса Сэм принял, даже не моргнув.

Понять, откуда занесло призрака в гнездышко Грейс, много ума не потребовалось: соседний дом стоял наглухо заколоченный. Сэм только хмыкнул, мысленно транслируя «я-же-говорил» на полной громкости, и кивнул за плечо на коттедж напротив.

– Пойду задушевно пообщаюсь с соседями.

– Удачи, – жизнерадостно помахал Дин и сунул Джеку заряженное солью ружье. – Держи.

– А если это не призрак? – прищурился Джек. – У нас есть план Б?

Дина всерьез начало раздражать, что его авторитет ставят под сомнение. 

– Да, – отрезал он. – Будем импровизировать. Земная нечисть – на мне, марсианская – на тебе. Прокатит?

– Ты в курсе, что на Марсе нечисти не водится? – возразил Джек – от Сэма научился, что ли? – но тем не менее последовал за Дином.

– Конечно, в курсе, – съязвил Дин. – Ладно, шутки в сторону.

Он помедлил, прежде чем открыть дверь ключом, и оглянулся, убеждаясь, что Джек больше не придуривается и готов прикрыть спину. Джек с его легкомысленной полуулыбкой выглядел совершенно неубедительно. Дин со вздохом опустил руку и запихнул подальше сожаление, что Сэм так не вовремя решил наверстать уроки местной истории. 

– Один вопрос, отвечай честно. Я могу на тебя рассчитывать?

Что-то мелькнуло в глазах Джека, хоть улыбка никуда и не делась. 

– Да, Дин.

– Учти, если чертов полтергейст раздавит меня холодильником, тебе придется присматривать за моим непутевым братцем до конца жизни.

– Пошли, – закатил глаза Джек. – Хочу уже посмотреть на вашу хваленую «земную» нечисть.

Дом встретил их тишиной. Чтобы почуять наличие сверхъестественного, ЭМП не понадобился – тем более, что тот пока молчал – воздух ощущался горячим и вязким, под кожей мгновенно начало зудеть. Джек, не спрашивая, распахнул окна настежь, и стало чуть легче – потянуло прохладой.

– Начнем с верхнего этажа, – решил Дин, уронил куртку на кресло и принялся расстегивать рубашку. – Уф, жарко.

– Ага, – согласился Джек. Дин повернулся к нему, взглянул в глаза, и в животе потянуло.

Мерзкое ощущение, надо сказать: не понять, сколько своего в разом вспыхнувшем желании. Нет, Дин и раньше не возражал и симпатизировал Джеку во многих смыслах. Но за отчаянный голод, жжение изнутри, будто Дин умрет или убьет, если не получит его сейчас – явно стоило благодарить призрака.

Глаза Джека блестели, губы приоткрылись, и он быстро облизнул их пару раз, будто нарочно.

– Перестань, – разом разозлился Дин. – Пойдем!

– Не срывайся на мне, – голос Джека стал бархатным, а сам Джек сделал шаг от лестницы, к Дину.

Волна раздражения, щедро приправленного возбуждением, окатила сверху донизу, потребовалась вся выдержка, чтобы не ответить, не спровоцировать. Охота. Думать об охоте. Дин неопределенно кивнул и протиснулся мимо Джека. Пересчитал ногами ступеньки на второй этаж. Что там у них по списку?

Особого порядка в доме не наблюдалось – видимо, покидали в спешке – но и следов разрушений – тоже. Призрак, очевидно, интересовался духовными ценностями больше, чем материальными. И то хорошо. Впрочем, никаких гарантий, что он не передумает, почуяв непосредственную опасность.

Пару минут спустя объявился Джек. Мокрые волосы торчали иголками, на ворсе шинели блестели капли воды. 

– Помогать будешь? – коротко поинтересовался Дин, поспешно отвернувшись.

– М-м-гм. 

– Китайский набор посуды, – Дин принялся зачитывать список вслух. – Ваза с синим горлышком, принтер, две табуретки. На втором этаже все.

К моменту, когда добрались до табуреток, – ЭМП все еще молчал как рыба об лед – Дина уже потряхивало. Ворох мыслей путался в голове клубками, уводил в неуместные дебри, присутствие Джека распаляло сильнее. И где Сэма черти носят?

– Здесь все. Давай вниз.

– Бросай командовать, – Джек словно того и ждал.

– Хей, – Дин честно попытался взять себя в руки. Получалось с трудом. – Это не ты. Я знаю, тебе нелегко. Мне тоже... тоже не по себе. Познакомься с нашей нечистью, – Дин нервно хохотнул, и горячий воздух обжег легкие. 

Как эта семейка здесь неделю продержалась? 

Джек шагнул ближе, и Дин не выдержал, вцепился в воротник шинели, скатывая ее по широким плечам, толкнулся вперед бедрами. Джек застонал-зарычал, надавил на подбородок Дина, заставляя откинуть голову, впился в шею. Пульс колотился в висках, стояло до боли, и нужно было скорее, прямо сейчас…

Внизу хлопнула дверь.

– Дин? Джек?

Остатки здравого смысла подсказывали, что Сэм не обрадуется, второй раз застав их на охоте в таком положении, но руки не слушались. Дин собрался ответить, но вместо этого невразумительно застонал Джеку в рот. Тот отвечал жадно, пробрался горячими ладонями под футболку и шарил по спине, растворяя широкими движениями последние мысли. Короткая пауза – и по лестнице застучали шаги, пара секунд – и высокая фигура Сэма нарисовалась в дверном проеме. Дин даже не смог заставить себя оторваться. Член восхитительно прижимался к члену Джека сквозь ткань, и Дин толкался бедрами, терся лихорадочно – слишком слабо, слишком мало. Он наскреб в себе силы лишь повернуть голову, встретиться взглядом со сверкающими от ярости глазами Сэма, а затем жизненно необходимый физический контакт прервали.

Способность мыслить не вернулась, острая жажда никуда не делась. Сквозь муть желания, словно из-под толщи воды, Дин наблюдал, как Сэм занес сжатую в кулак руку, другой вцепившись в Джеков воротник. Джек успел блокировать удар и почти врезал Сэму в живот, но остановился, не закончив движения. Они с Сэмом уставились друг на друга, будто собирались испепелить взглядами – уж Сэм, по крайней мере, точно – и черт, Дин бы под страхом смерти не смог объяснить, почему так завелся. Выражение лица Джека едва уловимо изменилось, Сэм замешкался на секунду, и Джек успел перехватить оба его запястья. Заломил за спину, вплотную прижавшись грудью, и выразительно перевел взгляд на Дина. Возбуждением как ошпарило, возбуждением и острой злостью.

– Да, – выдохнул Дин, хотя чувствовал: еще пара мгновений – и он порвет Джека в клочья. За то, что посмел прикоснуться, посягнуть на чужое.

Грудь Сэма тяжело вздымалась, он смотрел на Джека как кролик на удава и ждал, не сопротивляясь. 

Ревность плескалась внутри, грозя политься через уши, член болезненно вздрагивал, и когда Джек наконец подался вперед, чуть поднимая голову – прямо как Дин – чтобы прихватить зубами нижнюю губу Сэма, Дин только чудом не кончил.

Сэм всхлипнул, коротко скосил глаза на Дина и втиснулся в Джека всем телом. «Да ему все равно с кем и как», – неожиданно снизошло на Дина красной пеленой. Его младшему братишке по барабану, будь то сам Азазель – он сейчас так же ластился бы к нему и вжимался бедрами. Его брат – дешевая подстилка. Блядь, и даже не его подстилка.

Дин остановился в двух шагах от них, глотнул горячего воздуха и на секунду вырвался из плена хаотичных, беспорядочных мыслей. Не его – мыслей. Это не он, черт.

– Сэм, – позвал Дин. Иррациональный гнев снова стал подниматься к горлу, и пальцы Дин сомкнул вокруг бицепса Сэма куда крепче необходимого.

Они с Джеком обернулись оба, синхронно отстранились друг от друга, и в следующее мгновение Дин забыл, что хотел напомнить о деле, о гребаном призраке, который дергал их за ниточки, как долбаных марионеток, – потому что Джек требовательно целовал его в губы, а Сэм вылизывал шею, урча, будто большой дорвавшийся до сливок кот. Глаза закрылись сами собой, и Дин потерялся во времени и ощущениях. Чья-то ладонь легла на пах, сжала пульсирующий член. Внизу живота закрутило подступающим оргазмом, и неожиданно Дина так резко выбросило в реальность, что он едва не потерял равновесие, отшатнувшись от ласкающих пальцев.

– Призрак, – хрипнул он, хватая ртом воздух. Идиот идиотом, но на большее его не хватило. Джек замотал головой, прижал пальцы к вискам, явно возвращая контроль над собой.

Сэм – растрепанный, красный, взмокший – выглядел так, что можно было кончить, если задержать взгляд дольше пяти секунд.

– Это м-маньяк, – сообщил он, тяжело дыша и глядя на губы Дина. Губы покалывало, и хотелось облизнуться, но чудилось, стоит это сделать – и остатки самоконтроля у всех троих полетят к черту. 

– Отлично. Что дальше, Шерлок?

Список. Точно, у них был список – Дин вспомнил. И пошел на первый этаж, забыв предупредить Сэма с Джеком. Кажется, они последовали за ним. Джек – вроде это был он – нашел на кухне пробковую доску из списка, при встрече с которой ЭМП зашелся хриплым визгом. Реальность смазывалась, пока Дин с переменным успехом отвинчивал крышку бутылки с керосином, щелкал зажигалкой, промахиваясь мимо кнопки. Хотелось пообещать в воздух, что он больше не будет пить – потом вспоминалось, что с утра во рту ничего крепче кофе не было – и приходилось мучительно соображать, почему так тяжело ворочаются мысли в голове, и… где все? 

Мир неожиданно вернулся в фокус, затем включился слух и – крики на фоне: что-то летало по коридору и стукалось об стены. Дин оставил недобитую доску в раковине и высунулся в дверной проем. Убрать голову он успел ровно вовремя – пролетев мимо, Джек врезался в зеркало, сполз на пол в брызгах осколков и глухо застонал. 

– Дин, быстрее! – заорал Сэм с другой стороны, и Дин наконец включился полностью. Метнулся обратно, щелкая зажигалкой, швырнул ее на пропитанную керосином злосчастную доску – и все-таки не успел, на какую-то долю секунды.

Удар, хруст, болезненный стон Сэма – и внутренности скрутило ледяным узлом. Комок тошноты прокатился по пищеводу вверх, угнездился в горле. На повороте Дина занесло, он больно врезался в косяк ребром ладони, но едва заметил, видя только съежившуюся фигуру Сэма у дальней стены. За спиной завыл призрак, от оконного стекла отразилась вспышка.

– Сэм! Сэмми!

Дин упал рядом, ударился коленями об пол, стиснул плечо Сэма, встряхивая.

– Блядь, больно! – заорал тот, дергаясь всем телом, и от облегчения у Дина ослабели конечности.

Сэм кривился и пытался отодвинуться подальше, оберегая безвольно повисшую правую руку. Дин выставил ладони вперед, показывая, что все в порядке – убеждая себя самого – и выдохнул наконец.

– Сломал?

– Похоже на то, – Сэм попытался пошевелить рукой и снова поморщился.

– Идти можешь?

– Я обычно хожу ногами, – огрызнулся тот.

За исключением сломанной руки Сэм очевидно был в полном порядке.

– Джек? – обернулся Дин, ища его взглядом.

– Я его последний раз видел в ванной, – доложил Сэм. – Он сражался со стиральной машиной.

– Призрак?

– Нет, стирал твои трусики, дорогая, – донесся сдавленный, но вполне бодрый голос Джека. Посадка, похоже, прошла мягче, чем показалось Дину. Впрочем, за то, что выдавал ему затуманенный призраком мозг, Дин бы не поручился.

– Это был риторический вопрос, – огрызнулся он и снова повернулся к Сэму, протягивая руку. Тот молча уцепился здоровой ладонью, и Дин потянул его на себя, поддерживая за талию.

Сэм повернулся, лицо его оказалось близко-близко. Дин разглядел бисеринки пота над верхней губой, складку между бровей. Вспомнил о том, что происходило в проклятом доме в последние… э-э-э – и в лицо бросилась горячая волна. Сэм гулко сглотнул и отвернулся. 

Джек вырулил из-за угла, подхватил Сэма с другой стороны – тот даже не запротестовал – и они неловкой каракатицей поковыляли к машине.

Гипс Сэму радости не прибавил.

Два дня, три упаковки пива, бесчисленное количество попорченных нервных клеток Дина и ни одной охоты. Джек пропадал и появлялся, Сэм виртуозно сучил, Дин хотел трахаться – с подачи гребаного озабоченного призрака у него, кажется, постоянно стояло – но почему-то не находил в себе достаточно желания выгрестись в хоть какой-нибудь завалящий бар.

– Почему Джек таскается за нами? – ныл Сэм. Пытался чесать руку под гипсом, тыкался в ноут – но явно не мог сосредоточиться. 

Дин отмалчивался.

Сэм будто кипел изнутри – Дин видел в его глазах – но держался, и от мысли, что рано или поздно его прорвет, в желудке скручивался склизкий узел. Страх, и в то же время болезненное желание услышать, узнать наверняка.

– Где Джека носит? – вместо этого периодически вспоминал Сэм, и Дин закатывал глаза.

– Такое ощущение, что кроме Джека тебя ничего не интересует, – беззлобно поддел он в очередной раз. – Я начинаю ревновать.

Сэм медленно поднял на него глаза, и Дин мысленно триста раз взял свои слова обратно. Именно этого ведь Сэм и ждал, подловил Дина, как ребенка. Захотелось сбежать – так же по-детски.

– Нет, – с расстановкой произнес Сэм, не отводя тяжелого взгляда. – Нет, не начинаешь, и нет, меня интересует много чего другого. Но, если ты не заметил, все, что меня волнует по-настоящему, в рекордные сроки становится табу. Я не могу говорить об охоте – потому что ее нет и ты начинаешь беситься. Или о том, что у меня раскалывается голова. – Дин встрепенулся, и Сэм закатил глаза. – Не прямо сейчас, но в целом – как раз из-за вот такой реакции. 

Тон Сэма яснее слов говорил о его твердом намерении излить душу, хочет того Дин или нет. Черт. Черт! Он ждал, да, но глухое раздражение и отчаянное желание спрятаться в панцирь и притвориться, будто все нормально, никуда не делись. Какого хера обязательно вытаскивать все на поверхность? Любовно проговаривать болячки, словно от этого они исчезнут?

Сэм тем временем поднялся и успел приблизиться на расстояние не больше десятка дюймов.

– Я не могу спросить, какого черта с тобой происходит, потому что «сейчас» ты не желаешь об этом говорить. Я не могу понять, чего ты от меня хочешь, почему ты дразнишь, я каждый раз готовлюсь зайти в комнату и напороться на то, как вы с Джеком лижетесь и… Черт, да я даже подрочить не могу! – Сэм в отчаянии помахал запечатанной в гипс рукой.

– Дрочи левой, – брякнул Дин, не успев прикусить язык.

Дрочить Сэм не стал, зато оказалось, хук левой у него ничуть не хуже, чем правой, спасибо хоть не стал бить в полную силу. Дин восстановил равновесие, проморгал замерцавшие в глазах звезды и потер ушибленную скулу.

– Полегчало?

– Нет. Дин! – Сэм вцепился в волосы здоровой рукой и отвернулся. Нервная дрожь каким-то образом перекочевала от него к Дину, поднялась от кончиков пальцев вверх по предплечьям.

Конечно, дело не в Джеке. И не в охоте. И даже не в чертовом гипсе. 

– Ты думаешь, меня можно потыкать палочкой и посмотреть, как я буду барахтаться? Думаешь, я долбанный йо-йо и можно… – слова давались Сэму с трудом, он метался взглядом, облизывал губы, глубоко вдыхал через слово.

И, господи, именно сейчас, так не к месту, Дин не мог перестать думать, насколько Сэм живой. Страстный. Красивый. Не мог перестать любоваться. Срань господня.

– Хватит, – поднял он руку, будто мог физически остановить словесный поток.

– Не хватит! – взорвался Сэм. – Я знаю, что не имею права просить… хотеть… Я знаю! Я не прошу этого, клянусь. Но я прошу – не надо. Я хочу быть твоим братом, я знаю, ты не готов к большему – хорошо, я согласен. Но не надо относиться ко мне, как к твоим однодневным…

Глупостей на сегодня Дину хватило сполна, поэтому он сделал единственное пришедшее в голову, что могло наверняка заткнуть брата.

Сэм сдался без боя, обмяк в руках с жалобным всхлипом и приоткрыл рот, подставляясь, впуская язык Дина. 

– Ты дурак, Сэм, – выдохнул Дин, отстранившись, только чтобы получилось сказать, задевая губами губы на каждом слове. – Ты правда сравниваешь себя с чуваками, которых я цепляю в барах? Бля… Я и имен-то не запоминаю. Даже вслух сказать смешно.

– Значит, ты просто не хочешь? – казалось, если присмотреться, то вышло бы увидеть застревающие на губах Сэма слова. Но тот переупрямил сам себя, выжал до конца: – М-меня?

Сэм закрыл глаза и ждал. Дежавю ударило под дых так резко, что на миг вышибло весь воздух из легких: Дин столько раз видел отчаянное стремление Сэма впечатлить их с отцом – до того, как сменил тактику и начал все делать наперекор. Дин слишком хорошо помнил сам – пугающее и такое волнующее желание произвести впечатление на мелкую занозу себе на уме, когда непонятно, какой реакции ожидать в следующий момент: улыбнется и спустит на тормозах или устроит недельный бойкот. Когда его улыбка значит больше, чем весь секс в мире. Будто Дин не знал наивную до смешного привычку Сэма молчать и выжидать, глупую надежду скрыть молчанием, насколько важно одобрение и внимание единственных близких людей. 

Будто Дин не хотел его больше, чем когда-либо кого-либо хотел.

Неужто Сэм надеялся, что Дин сформулирует все это словами? И что вообще за дебильная потребность заставлять проговаривать очевидное?

Дин поймал лицо Сэма в ладони и коснулся его губ снова. Едва ощутимо поначалу, словно легкой щекоткой, и тут же – глубоко и отчаянно. Пытаясь втолкнуть через поцелуй в его глупую башку все, что распирало изнутри. Прижался волной: грудью, животом, бедрами – и сделал маленький шаг вперед. И еще, и еще, наступая Сэму на ноги, заставляя его шипеть и пятиться, пока не уперся в кровать и не плюхнулся неловко на задницу.

– Заткнись, – предупредил Дин, хотя Сэм не успел сказать ни слова. 

Сэм нервно облизал губы, кивнул и примерно молчал, тяжело дыша, пока Дин стаскивал его рубашку через голову, спускал джинсы по бесконечно длинным ногам. Член Сэма натягивал тонкий хлопок трусов толстой ровной линией, хватило одного взгляда, чтобы рот наполнился слюной.

– Заткнись, – пробормотал Дин снова и слегка прихватил зубами головку сквозь ткань. 

Сэма выгнуло на кровати, он громко втянул воздух сквозь зубы, вцепился пальцами в покрывало. На трусах осталось влажное пятно – то ли от слюны, то ли от смазки. Дин дернул их вниз, под яйца, и, не оставляя себе времени на сомнения, втянул твердый горячий ствол в рот.

Дыхание Сэма стало бесшумным, Дин даже голову поднял – убедиться, что тот не забыл дышать. Грудь ходила ходуном, и Дин успокаивающе провел по ней ладонью, царапнул сосок, не удержавшись. Скользнул напряженными губами вниз-вверх и поймал тихий стон Сэма позвоночником – по всему телу прямиком вниз живота. Его вело, руки тряслись, так хотелось кончить, так страшно было думать. Потеряв остатки стыда, Дин прижался пахом к голени Сэма и принялся тереться в такт собственным движениям, набирая темп. Поднял глаза на мгновение и – слава богу, рот был занят: не издал никакого позорного звука. Сэм смотрел на него, как на шлюху, как на святого. Дин в жизни не видел ничего более возбуждающего.

Слюна скользнула струйкой к мошонке Сэма и ниже, и Дин бездумно повторил пальцем траекторию. Коснулся тугого входа, надавил слегка и неожиданно кончил сам, до боли притиснувшись членом к ноге Сэма. Зрение поплыло, Дин рефлекторно сжался горлом вокруг головки, почувствовал, как царапают затылок короткие ногти, и, упрямо проигнорировав предупреждение, сглотнул горьковатое семя.

Дин прекрасно понял, что найденная охота – не охота, и Сэм понял, что Дин понял, и, черт возьми, даже Джек недоуменно вздернул брови, но, к счастью, все промолчали и беспрекословно погрузились, Сэм с Дином – в Импалу, Джек – на бессрочно одолженный Харлей. Сэм полагал, Джек разобьет его рано или поздно, но возвращать байк все равно было некому, так что осуждать Сэм не мог.

Как и находиться в Бриджпорте. И смотреть на Джека, не краснея – тоже. Хоть Дин перестал прислоняться к тому при любом удобном случае, и то спасибо. Вот только новую стадию отношений с Сэмом так и не принял. Не смирился. Не согласился. Не выбрал? Блин. Сэму хотелось верить, что он не требует от Дина слишком много, но требовал он фактически переступить через себя – определиться. Дина штормило от всплесков нежности – настолько ему не свойственной, что почти пугающей – до категоричного отторжения а-ля «ничего не произошло». На следующий день после Сэмовой мини-истерики, окончившейся минетом и постыдно быстрым оргазмом, Дин перепугался и как долбаный опоссум притворился мертвым – эмоционально. «Привет, Сэм, спокойной ночи, Сэм, будешь картошку, нет? Отлично – мне больше достанется». Все. 

К черту Бриджпорт. К черту Дина.

– К черту! – выругался Сэм и долбанул гипсом по приборной панели. Рука вспыхнула острой болью, Сэм зашипел, а Импала резко вздрогнула и остановилась. 

Дин повернулся к нему с зеркальным отражением Сэмового же «что-это-было?» на лице. Сэм и сам на мгновение замер от нелогичного ужаса – не дай боже ведь покалечить драгоценную Детку.

– Мило, что вы затормозили, ребята, – послышалось снаружи. – Кажется, железный друг Хэлскейров отправился на встречу с ними.

Дин провернул ключ зажигания. Импала проигнорировала.

– Я не тормозил, – подтвердил он опасения Сэма, открывая дверь. 

От предчувствия куда более серьезных проблем засосало под ложечкой.

Сэм последовал за Дином в сгущающиеся сумерки посреди ничего: редкие сухие деревья, образующие слабое подобие леса, и полное отсутствие фонарей предвещали приятную ночевку. Сотовые связь не ловили. Впрочем, ЭМП тоже молчал, что несколько обнадеживало.

Прикинув время, когда они выехали, и сверившись со счетчиком миль, Сэм вычислил по карте место их незапланированного привала – между Кейтом и Перкинсом, в какой-то паре десятков миль до Гранта.

– Можем прогуляться до ближайшей заправки, – предложил он единственно возможное в их ситуации. 

– Если она тут есть, – охотно подсказал Джек.

– Предлагаешь сидеть и ждать попутки?

– Пойдем, – решил Дин за всех. – Я бы троих подозрительных чуваков на борт не взял, придется своим ходом. Если раньше найдем ту тварюгу, которая положила глаз на мою Детку – тем хуже для нее.

– Вообще-то мой байк тоже… того, – оскорбился Джек в лучших чувствах, подстраиваясь под шаг Дина с Сэмом.

– Вообще-то, – передразнил Дин, – он не твой – во-первых. А во-вторых, никто по нему скорбеть не будет.

– Мне нравится, как ты строишь из себя плохого парня, – рассмеялся Джек.

Отлично, хоть кто-то сохранял позитивный настрой. У Сэма чесался кулак, и совсем не из-за гипса.

Сумерки не сгущались, вопреки ожиданиям. Прошло уже с полчаса, а никаких признаков цивилизации не появлялось; Сэм почти собрался махнуть рукой и предложить поворачивать назад к Импале, когда Дин встал столбом.

– Что за…

– Не может быть, – выдохнул Джек в унисон.

Сэм прищурился, вглядываясь. Мозг вступил в жестокий конфликт со зрением, и с добрых полминуты Сэм не мог решить, верить глазам или не стоит.

Импала выступала на сером узоре деревьев темным силуэтом, байк Джека маячил чуть поодаль.

Тишина забивалась ватой в уши – ни малейшего ночного звука из окружающей пародии на лес, ни шуршания, ни писка. 

– Мы в ловушке, – пробормотал Джек. – В пространственно-временном кармане.

– Че? – вытряхнулся из оцепенения Дин. – Можно мы возьмем в расчет земную нечисть, найдем ее и начистим рыло?

Прозвучало на диво оптимистично.

– Веди, – с готовностью передал Джек бразды правления.

Дин завертел головой, явно пытаясь выбрать верный путь. Сэм направился к Импале и раздобыл три фонарика – благо всегда заботился о запасных.

– Туда, – указал он лучом света на тропинку между тощих деревьев.

Дин пожал плечами, но спорить не стал. И правда – любые направления грозили в перспективе оказаться равно дерьмовыми, так какая разница?

Сухие ветки хрустели под ногами, сумерки в тени искореженных крон сгустились до черноты, и помимо того, что выхватывали дрожащие пятна света от фонарей, ни черта не получалось разглядеть. Сэм ощущал себя в трэшевом фильме ужасов, снятом трясущейся камерой. Хотелось шороха за спиной, звериного рыка – хоть чего-нибудь, чтобы знать, откуда ожидать нападения.

Деревья кончились так же внезапно, как начались, лучи высветили впереди охотничий домик, на вид пустующий, но не заброшенный. Возможно, хозяевам посчастливилось вовремя сделать ноги, а возможно, они поджидали гостей в подвале с топорами наперевес.

– Мы туда не идем, – шепотом спросил Джек. – Правда ведь?

– Если где-то и есть злобный призрак, ответственный за местный Бермудский треугольник, то только здесь, – хмыкнул Дин и героически зашагал вперед.

Сэм последовал за ним, не думая. Ступени крыльца заскрипели под ногами – жутко в оглушительной тишине, давно несмазанные дверные петли взвыли противным голосом. Возле двери оказался выключатель, и Сэм ткнул в него без особой надежды. Электричество, как ни странно, ожило, лампочка, одиноко торчащая из потолка, натужно загудела.

Гостиная, явно служившая одновременно спальней и кухней, выглядела жилой – не считая слоя пыли. Ни улик, ни записок, ни даже трупа в кресле, чтобы дать подсказку. Сэм много к чему привык, но по коже пошел мороз.

Напряжение, такое плотное, что, казалось, можно потрогать, разрядил Джек: смахнул с кровати покрывало, подняв в воздух облачко пыли, и устроился поудобнее.

– Можно сказать? – поднял он руку на манер примерного ученика.

– Валяй, – разрешил Дин, осторожно опуская сумку на пол. Сэм не торопился следовать его примеру: надолго задерживаться здесь не хотелось.

– Если моя теория верна, то у меня только одна новость, и она плохая, – Джек закусил щеку и сосредоточенно нахмурился. – И не новость, на самом деле, потому что я уже говорил, но вы уж больно цепляетесь за своих монстров. А в свете последних событий, должен сказать, я твердо убедился, что инопланетяне гораздо дружелюбнее и предсказуемее, если знать…

– Как правильно их готовить, – пробормотал Дин.

– Типа того. 

– К делу? – со вздохом попросил Сэм. Возможно, Джек и чувствовал себя комфортно – благодаря иллюзии, что все в мире упирается в долбаных инопланетян, с которыми он подозрительно близко знаком, – а Дин изо всех сил старался держать фасон и не лопнуть при этом, но Сэм полной грудью вдохнуть не мог, ожидая, что в любую минуту из-за плеча с жутким воем вылетит призрак или какой-нибудь вендиго вышибет дверь твердолобой башкой. 

– Пространственно-временной карман образуется из-за столкновения несовместимых реальностей и образует локальную петлю, – четко отрапортовал Джек, словно и правда заученное из книжки. – Опасности в самом кармане нет, да только из петли можно выбраться, лишь устранив инородный объект. Эффект может постепенно выветриться сам по себе, но неизвестно, сколько времени это займет и произойдет ли вообще.

– Иными словами, мы в глубокой жопе, – заключил Дин.

– Нам просто нужно найти этот инопланетный объект, верно? – сосредоточился на важном Сэм.

Джек отвел глаза, поковырял пальцем дырку в покрывале.

– Ну, в целом, да.

– В чем проблема?

– Он не обязательно инопланетный, – объяснил Джек, лишь запутав Сэма сильнее. – Он может оказаться из параллельной реальности. Ну, к примеру, им может быть вон та чашка на столе, и, чтобы устранить элемент, диссонирующий с волнами нашего мира, в ней нужно, не знаю, смешать желток страусиного яйца со змеиным ядом!

– Я даже не знаю, есть ли желток в страусиных яйцах, – Дин провел ладонью по лицу. – Чувак, ты делаешь моему мозгу больно.

– Не цепляйся к словам, – закатил глаза Джек. – Суть в том, что даже если ты найдешь фактор, образующий петлю, вероятность нейтрализовать его наугад стремится к нулю.

– Мы тупо умрем здесь голодной смертью, – тихо произнес Сэм, и слова неожиданно оглушительно ударили по барабанным перепонкам.

Он опустился на стул, не заботясь о слое пыли. Хотел он того или нет, дом грозил стать их пристанищем на ближайшую недолгую жизнь. Практичный мозг лихорадочно заработал – окей, возможно, Диновыми молитвами в бардачке завалялись пачка крекеров и пара шоколадных батончиков. На большее рассчитывать не приходилось.

– Зачем ты это сказал? – криво улыбнулся Дин. – Я теперь жрать хочу.

– Не смешно.

– Я не шучу.

– Хочешь, сходим посмотрим, чем ты загадил Импалу?

– К черту сходи. А есть другие варианты? 

– У меня глухо. Рассвета, кажется, мы все равно не дождемся.

– Если только Джек прав, – Дин метнул острый взгляд в его сторону, – и нам не откусит голову вполне реальная земная тварь.

Джек пожал плечами: мол, хотите – верьте, хотите – нет.

– Ты с нами? – окликнул его Дин с порога.

– Если вы в состоянии найти дорогу сами, то я лучше пока отдохну.

Хотя перспектива голодной смерти совсем не обнадеживала, Сэма слегка отпустило. Уж очень уверенно говорил Джек, а еще – у засранца, похоже, оставались козыри в рукаве.

– Он не все сказал, – негромко произнес Дин.

– Ага. 

На этом разговор закончился. Если Джек будет спасать свою задницу, то спасет заодно и их. Как бы не претила Сэму мысль записывать на свой счет еще один долг перед Джеком.

Помимо крекеров и шоколада в бардачке, в багажнике обнаружились упаковка пива и пара бутылок воды. Дин выгрузил драгоценную ношу на асфальт, тщательно запер Импалу и, взяв Сэма за рукав куртки, потянул за собой.

– Куда? – не понял Сэм.

Дин мягко толкнул его спиной вперед, придерживая за воротник куртки, и уложил на капот.

– В перспективе помешаться от голода через пару недель и видеть вместо твоего лица сочный гамбургер…

– А также по причине отсутствия других вариантов, – подсказал Сэм, раздвигая ноги, чтобы Дин устроился между них удобнее.

– Почему, есть Джек.

– Да ты романтик.

– А ты сучка. Я собирался сказать, что не хочу подохнуть, жалея, что не наскреб яиц это сделать.

– Придурок, – не сдержал улыбки Сэм. – Я не буду с тобой трахаться на капоте.

Дин недоверчиво вздернул брови – насколько получилось разглядеть в густом полумраке.

– Мне холодно и жестко, – пожал плечами Сэм – точнее, попытался, придавленный тяжестью Дина.

Не слишком правдоподобная реальность отошла на второй план. Возможно, и скорее всего, не стоило с готовностью принимать по умолчанию, что они в очередной раз чудесным образом приземлятся на четыре лапы. Может, сказался ряд последних охот, настолько же абсурдных, насколько абсурдно удачно закрытых. А может, срабатывала отпечатавшаяся в подсознании, вплетенная в самую суть Сэма уверенность, что пока Дин рядом – все обязательно закончится хорошо. Пока Дин рядом – живой, теплый, тяжелый, сука, – и смотрит так, словно в мире никого больше нет и не будет, и ему плевать. 

– Ладно, принцесса, – ухмыльнулся Дин, и вместо того, чтобы слезть с Сэма, присосался к его шее пониже уха. 

Сэм захлебнулся протестом, по рукам пошли мурашки, уже полутвердый член немедленно дернулся.

– А если, – попытался воззвать Сэм к доводам разума, – а если Джек все же ошибся, и какая-нибудь тварь возьмет тебя тепленьким, прямо за голый зад?

– Чува-ак, – застонал Дин, обмякая и утыкаясь лбом в капот. – Умеешь ты обломать.

Несмотря на две бутылки в здоровой руке, было легко-легко, будто Сэм попал в зазеркалье, в совершенно ненастоящую – и довольно мрачную – сказку. Где они никак не могли повлиять на происходящее, им некуда было спешить и некого спасать, а Дин наконец выполз на солнце из своей раковины. Ладно, мысль про солнце скорее тянула на черный юмор, но дурацкое желание прижать Дина к тощему дереву и целовать, словно они подростки на заднем дворе школы, никуда не девалось.

– Дорогая, мы дома, – возвестил Дин. 

Джек обнаружился в кухонной части комнаты, возле шкафчиков – кособокой пародии на них, если точнее, – и обернулся слишком резко, для того чтобы это выглядело естественно.

– Смотрите, что я нашел! – радостно возвестил он, распахивая дверцу шире.

Сэм оглядел жестяные банки, пакеты со сладкими сухарями, вяленое мясо и прочие пропитанные консервантами припасы, коротко взглянул на Дина. Тот медленно моргнул, соглашаясь.

– Ты нашел выход, – констатировал Сэм. – Точнее, ты нашел способ в рекордные сроки смотаться до магазина и вернуться и решил по дороге, что мы два идиота.

С пару секунд Джек выглядел так, будто всерьез собирался гнуть линию с обнаружением клада в шкафчике, но быстро сдулся.

– Может, сядем? – буркнул он, прошел, не оглядываясь, через комнату и опустился на облюбованную кровать.

Дин не двинулся с места, Сэм скрестил руки на груди.

– Ладно, – Джек облизал губы. – Вот это, – поднял он руку с ремешком на запястье, который Сэм принимал за часы, – портативный телепорт. 

Сэм с Дином молчали, ожидая продолжения, но Джек, похоже, решил, что все сказал.

– И? – помог ему Сэм.

– Слушай, я понимаю, вы еще не развились даже до стационарных телепортов, но уже должны иметь представление о принципе действия, разве нет?

– Мы имеем представление, – терпеливо объяснил Сэм. – Но помимо этого хотелось бы знать, почему ты не можешь просто вытащить нас отсюда.

– И что за прекрасный новый мир, который уже «развился» до телепортов? – поддержал Дин.

– Да тот же самый, – вздохнул Джек. – Только чуть позже.

– Насколько позже? На пару веков?

– Типа того. На пару десятков.

Сэм проглотил нервный смех.

– Насчет того, чтобы вытащить ваши жалкие задницы отсюда – и, кстати, я бы не отказался от чуть большего кредита доверия, раз уж я вас ни разу не подставил – в общем, доступным языком…

– Спасибо большое.

– …мощности портативного телепорта хватает только для перемещения одного человека. Но мы придумаем, как выкрутиться! – поспешно заверил Джек. – А до тех пор я по крайней мере могу позаботиться о том, чтобы вы не отбросили коньки от голода.

– Или свалить самому, – подсказал Сэм.

Джек сузил глаза.

– Я мог бы это сделать прямо сейчас.

Он мог. Но тем не менее не торопился делать ноги. Почему ему было до них дело? Сэм искренне хотел верить в альтруизм, но привычка полагаться только на себя – и на Дина, само собой – пересиливала.

– Какая тебе выгода? – все же не удержался Сэм.

Джек прикусил губу с нечитаемым выражением лица.

– Полегче что спроси. Считай – человеколюбие одного моего хорошего друга оказалось заразным.

– Хорошо, – сдался Дин первым. – Может, расскажешь, что за волшебная дверь ведет из сорок первого века в наше время?

– Пятьдесят первого, – поправил Джек. – Может, сядете уже? У меня шея затекла задирать голову. Спасибо, намного лучше, – он ненадолго замолк, поковырял ногтем кожаный ремешок на запястье. – Это не только телепорт, это также манипулятор временн _о_ й воронки. Типа машины времени. 

– Хорошо живете, – не удержался Дин.

– Они не продаются в магазинах, – фыркнул Джек. – Я был… Временн _ы_ м Агентом. Пришлось переместиться сюда из далекого будущего, и я… м-м-м… жду здесь кое-кого.

– Здесь – в смысле в двадцать первом веке? – уточнил Дин.

– Нет, в смысле – в Небраске. На рифте.

– Постой, – неожиданно осенило Сэма. – Когда ты, ну, переместился?

Джек поднялся, прошелся от стены до стены – нескольких шагов хватило.

– Да, это я открыл рифт, окей? Я не собирался и теперь разгребаю последствия. Я не шутил, когда сказал, что справлюсь здесь сам.

– Разве ты не знал, чем грозят подобные перемещения? – гнул свою линию Сэм.

– Не поверишь, но раньше мне не доводилось путешествовать из две тысячи первого века в двадцать первый, – невесело усмехнулся Джек. – И нет, это долгая история. Как-нибудь в другой раз.

Джек не горел желанием рассказывать ни о пятьдесят первом веке, ни о две тысячи первом, сворачивал разговор, увиливал, сводил все к шуткам, а когда Сэм уж очень насел, телепортировался из-под носа. Он и в этом напоминал Дина – отшлифовавшего до совершенства мастерство умалчивать о важном. Сэм, как и с братом, в конце концов сдался и бросил попытки расспрашивать.

Стрелки часов не двигались, солнечные лучи не разгоняли замерший над недолесом полумрак, и Сэм абсолютно потерялся во времени. Джек обрадовал новостью, что внутри пространственного кармана оно не движется, а следовательно они за обычный земной день могут состариться и выбраться наружу сморщенными стариками. 

– Чувак, притарань телек, – пробурчал Дин перед очередным рейдом Джека. – Подохнуть можно со скуки.

– Думаешь, он поймает местные каналы? – съязвил Сэм.

Дин запулил в него скатанной в шарик фольгой из-под шоколада.

Под выцветшим покрывалом в углу обнаружилась библиотека из пары стопок книг, и Сэм вяло продирался то через любовный роман, то через экономический анализ в оценке бизнеса – кто бы здесь ни жил раньше, интересы у него отличались, хм, разнообразием. Дин периодически «обследовал» лес – неясно, что он там надеялся обнаружить с помощью фонарика, – пытался решать кроссворды, бог весть каким образом завалившиеся под заднее сиденье Импалы, и большую часть времени ныл.

Кстати.

Сэм поднял голову, с холодеющим сердцем вслушиваясь в тишину. Дверь не хлопала, брат вроде бы никуда не уходил. Тогда почему так тихо?

– Дин? – позвал Сэм, выглядывая в коридор. Кажется, из ванной донесся плеск воды? Горячей здесь не баловали, и, если память не изменяла Сэму, за что он, впрочем, не поручился бы, Дин сунулся под ледяную струю впервые за внеплановый отпуск.

Сэм потоптался, глядя на обшарпанную приоткрытую дверь – плотно она не закрывалась – но не решился подойти ближе. Он ждал: тогда, у Импалы, Дин казался настолько уверенным в своих желаниях, настолько… цельным. Оставалось лишь нажать чуть сильнее, сделать еще шаг навстречу и перекрыть последние разделяющие их дюймы – Дин бы позволил.

Но Сэму нужно было, необходимо, чтобы этот шаг сделал Дин.

Шум воды стих, Сэм облизал пересохшие губы и развернулся, собираясь вернуться обратно в комнату. Он не прошел и пары ярдов, как дверь за спиной скрипнула, по полу мокро зашлепали босые ноги и вокруг запястья сомкнулись замерзшие пальцы.

– Холодно, – шепотом сказал Дин на ухо, и Сэма как по команде бросило в жар.

Он замер на полушаге, балансируя на одной ноге, неловко опустил вторую, чтобы встать по-человечески. Дин прижался сзади вплотную, грудью к спине. Рубашка постепенно пропитывалась водой, притворяясь, будто преграды между телами нет вовсе. 

– Я не нашел полотенце, – пожаловался Дин.

– Поэтому вытираешься об меня?

– Греюсь.

– Оденься.

– М-м-м… – Руки мягко, но уверенно нажали на плечи, разворачивая. Сэм подчинился, чтобы секундой позже встретиться взглядом с потемневшими глазами Дина. Мокрые ресницы слиплись иголками и казались еще длиннее, струи стекали по щекам, как слезы. – Не думаю, что стоит.

– Почему? – с детским упрямством спросил Сэм. – Почему не стоит?

– Потому что, – Дин медленно смял в кулаке рубашку Сэма и потянул к себе. – Я хочу…

Веки опустились сами собой, Сэм приоткрыл рот и подался вперед, прощая Дину недоговорку, не в силах больше ждать.

На лопатки осторожно легли раскрытые ладони, аккуратно придерживая, подталкивая ближе. Дин слегка наклонил голову и прошелся языком по губам Сэма, щекотно очертил контур, будто на вкус пробовал. От неожиданной, нехарактерной нежности болело в груди, и казалось, ответная вот-вот хлынет изнутри, раскрошив по пути ребра. Сэм малодушно нарушил тонкий баланс: обхватил голые, покрытые мурашками плечи Дина здоровой рукой и стиснул крепко, вминая его в себя. Прикусил нижнюю губу сильнее, чем хотел – Дин издал протестующий возглас – а затем принялся теснить его в сторону гостиной, или спальни – да черт с ним: кровати.

Дин быстро сориентировался, поменял их местами, упрямо перехватывая инициативу. Сэм не возражал. Сэм позволил собирать своей спиной пыль, от которой они не успели избавиться за время пребывания в доме, позволил развернуть себя из слоев одежды, то и дело нетерпеливо порываясь поспособствовать процессу. 

– Не мешай, инвалид, – рыкнул Дин, скатывая рубашку по рукам и оставляя болтаться вокруг запястий.

– Но я хочу, – без толку попытался высвободиться Сэм, лишь сильнее запутавшись: рукав накрепко застрял вокруг гипса, – я тоже хочу…

Дин проигнорировал. Приземление на кровать с трудом можно было назвать мягким, пришлось неловко плюхнуться на бок, чтобы не рухнуть всем весом на поврежденную руку. Сэм забарахтался, выпутал наконец здоровую из тканевого плена, а потом неожиданно оказалось, Дин успел расстегнуть его джинсы. Головки коснулось горячее дыхание, и Сэма затрясло ожиданием, предвкушением. Он запрокинул голову, невольно зажмурившись, подался бедрами вверх, напряженный как струна. И ничего не произошло. 

– Дин, – всхлипнул Сэм, разочарованно разлепляя веки.

Он быстро передумал жаловаться: Дин стоял у кровати и смотрел, приоткрыв рот. Полностью твердый член покачивался между ног, и решить, куда смотреть – в пах или в лицо – было непосильной задачей. Одно Сэм знал точно: одежды на нем все еще слишком много, Дин слишком далеко, ярд – непростительное расстояние. Сэм поторопился исправить несправедливость; Дин посторонился, давая встать и раздеться, не отводя глаз ни на секунду.

Приступ смущения застиг врасплох, поднять взгляд от упавших на пол трусов оказалось неожиданно сложно. Сэм попытался забраться обратно на кровать, но Дин не дал, поймал за бедро и привлек к себе почти вплотную. Провел ладонью по животу – Сэм втянул невольно – по груди, задел сосок, заставив поежиться. Сэм неловко погладил плечо Дина, скользнул за спину. На губы лег палец, и, конечно, необходимо стало попробовать его на вкус, потрогать языком шершавую подушечку, втянуть глубже. Дин охнул, вжимаясь в Сэма бедрами, член к члену, отнял руку и повалил на кровать всем весом. 

Его бросало от нежности к нетерпению, и Сэма – следом: секунду назад он терялся в легких, едва не робких прикосновениях, а теперь плавился под жадными поцелуями-укусами, дурел от напора, настойчивости и больше всего – уверенности. В том, что Дин хочет, что не боится, что выбирает Сэма. Как Сэм вообще мог сомневаться? Он всего лишь должен был набраться терпения и ждать, пока Дин созреет выбраться из своей раковины.

И ведь дождался.

Накрыло желание притиснуть к себе Дина и просто лежать так, не двигаясь, чувствуя его всем телом – от ступней до макушки, волосы на которой Дин бесцеремонно сгреб в кулак. Переборов глупый порыв, Сэм раздвинул ноги – Дин ойкнул и плюхнулся между ними – положил здоровую ладонь на мягко-колкий затылок и прошептал в приоткрытые припухшие губы:

– Давай, Дин. Сделай это, пожалуйста.

Улыбку брата он почувствовал губами.

– Что «это»?

Нет, Дин же не собирался играть в игру «Проговори все словами», правда?

– Скажи, Сэмми. Хочу услышать.

Ох, видимо, собирался.

Сэм стиснул коленями бока Дина, отчаянно прижался губами к губам, слабо надеясь отмолчаться, но куда ж там.

– Не-не, – упрямо вывернулся Дин, наклонил голову, пряча лицо. Оперевшись на одну руку, другой он скользнул вниз и обхватил оба члена, легко, не сжимая. – Скажи.

– Зачем? – задохнулся Сэм, невольно вскидывая бедра.

– Ты краснеешь, это заводит до чертиков.

Раздражение вспыхнуло внутри с новой волной возбуждения, Сэм коротко царапнул спину Дина и заставил себя не думать.

– Вставь мне. Трахни меня. Возьми меня. Сделай уже что-нибудь, ну!

– М-м-м, раскомандовался, – поддразнил Дин, стискивая кулак крепче.

– Я тебя сейчас ударю.

Дин усмехнулся, игнорируя вполне реальную угрозу. Приятное давление исчезло, и Сэм недовольно заворчал. О причине недовольства он забыл в тот же момент, как Дин поднес пальцы ко рту, втянул их внутрь и принялся посасывать, сложив губы трубочкой. «Дай я», – собирался сказать Сэм, но не успел: Дин стек вниз, хлопнул другой рукой по колену, понукая расставить ноги еще шире. Сэм послушался, зажмурившись от стыда, и Дин без прелюдий коснулся прямо между ягодиц. Чтобы не дернуться, потребовалось собрать всю волю в кулак, но Сэм справился. Давление усилилось, непривычное жжение – вслед за ним, и если бы Сэм хотел этого хоть капельку меньше, Дин бы уже оказался на заднице возле кровати. Но Сэм хотел. Черт, так долго хотел.

Жжение прекратилось, Дин отклонился назад, порылся в сумке и вернул пальцы на место – скользкие и прохладные.

– Все хорошо, – забормотал он, плавно втискивая внутрь сразу два. – Расслабься, Сэм, будет лучше. Будет хорошо, я обещаю.

Сэм верил. Если не Дину – то кому? Поэтому кивнул и постарался сделать, как велено, расслабился максимально, насколько мог. Остановился взглядом на лице Дина, беззастенчиво наблюдая за его умильной сосредоточенностью, бессознательно сведенными бровями. Он наверняка делал это с другими, и не раз. Сэму бы испытать благодарность за опытность брата, а вместо этого кольнуло ревностью, подхлестнуло желанием присвоить, впаять в себя, и чтобы больше ни с кем, никогда, чтобы только Сэм и Дин, как виделось в полузабытом детстве – только Сэм и Дин, и один мир на двоих.

Впрочем, спасибо Джекову рифту, не так ли сейчас и было?

– Давай, – Сэм вильнул бедрами, стремясь уйти от осторожных, но настойчивых пальцев. – Хватит, сейчас.

Дин прищурился недоверчиво. Сэм чуть подвинул ногу, оказавшуюся как раз между бедер Дина, прижал голенью горячий твердый член. Расчет вышел верным – Дин застонал и рывком переместился выше, накрыл Сэма всем телом. Стиснул на миг, больно зажав между животами загипсованную руку, так, что стало трудно дышать. Но быстро спохватился, отпрянул виновато, пытливо заглянул в глаза. Сэм раздраженно мотнул головой – все окей, дальше, ну же! А потом Дин придержал рукой член, направляя, и толкнулся вперед, до конца сразу. Дыхание перехватило, Сэм судорожно вдохнул и едва не подавился воздухом. Дин замер, пережидая, давая привыкнуть, уткнулся вспотевшим лбом Сэму в плечо.

– Хорошо? – шепнул Сэм в удачно оказавшееся у самых губ ухо. Голос даже не дрогнул, было чем гордиться.

– Охуи-ительно, – жалобно протянул Дин, дернув бедрами. Сэм вздрогнул. – Прости. Черт, такой тесный. Так горячо. Сэмми. Не могу…

– Давай. Давай, Дин, ну!

– Точно? Тебе нормально?

Сэм бы не поручился за «нормальность» ощущений – все еще тянуло, распирало, жгло изнутри – но в глазах Дина плескалось такое желание, что Сэм не мог ждать.

– Да. Иди сюда.

Дин напал на его рот, в то же время осторожно двинулся назад, почти вышел, растягивая одной головкой, и снова втолкнулся внутрь. И снова. И снова. Сэм пропустил, когда перестал замирать в ожидании боли на каждом движении, а вспышка удовольствия, от которой пропавшая было эрекция вновь вернулась, и вовсе стала неожиданностью.

– Еще! – выпалил он, не пропустив через мозг.

– Так?

– Да-а… Да, Ди-ин…

– Сэмми…

Дин оттолкнулся от матраса, становясь на колени между раздвинутых ног Сэма, Сэм приподнял бедра, чтобы удобнее, и потерялся в обжигающем удовольствии – на самой грани, но не за ней. Дин облизал ладонь, обернул вокруг члена Сэма, провел несколько раз в такт участившимся толчкам и попросил, выдохнул:

– Кончи для меня, Сэмми. Сейчас.

Оргазмом выжало досуха, мир на мгновение отключился – словно пробки вышибло – а когда вернулся в фокус, Дин раскрашивал грудь Сэма белесыми брызгами. Будто собственной лужицы спермы на животе не хватало.

– Фу, – высказал свои соображения Сэм. – Вытри меня.

Дин широко ухмыльнулся и размазал ладонью месиво по всему торсу Сэма.

Узкая кровать не предназначалась для двоих. До того они спали по очереди, благо биологические сутки Дина длились дольше обычных и он функционировал вне зависимости от местоположения солнца. А Сэм во время затиший исправным механизмом отключался в одиннадцать и вставал в семь. 

Но, если честно, спать и не хотелось. От холодной воды сводило пальцы на ногах – Сэм за последний год столько не матерился, сколько за те полторы минуты, что ополаскивался, с солдатской скоростью смывая с себя пот и сперму. Вымывшись, он вернулся в комнату и упрямо втиснулся между стеной и Дином, едва не спихнув того на пол. Дин вопросами гигиены не заморачивался: Сэм обхватил его поперек талии, уткнулся носом в изгиб плеча, где тепло, и прилип – буквально. Впрочем, для свободы действий места все равно не оставалось – теперь, когда они не лежали в два слоя.

Прошло минуты две – наверное, Сэм не считал – а Дин все еще молчал и терпел. Глаза у него были закрыты, грудь мерно вздымалась. Заснул, может?

– Дин, – шепотом позвал Сэм.

– Чего тебе? – последовало незамедлительно.

– Холодно, – ляпнул Сэм с перепугу первое, что пришло в голову.

Дин не стал ни подкалывать, ни насмехаться. Приподнялся осторожно – явно пытаясь избежать встречи копчика с полом – натянул до подбородка колючий, подозрительно пахнущий плед. Отвернулся на бок, подставляя спину, позволяя вписаться удобно: коленями под колени, пахом к заднице, грудью к лопаткам. Они совпали, словно по одной форме вылепленные. Сэм проглотил комок в горле. 

– Дин…

– Спи.

Сэм неожиданно для себя послушался.

Проснулся он странно – не по будильнику, не от сосущего чувства тревоги и даже не от боли. Просто открыл глаза, потому что спать больше не хотелось. С ощущением почти умиротворения – и плевать на горьковатый привкус обреченности. 

С Дином в руках. 

Сэм на всякий случай прижал его крепче. 

Вместе они быстро согрелись, теперь стало душно, волосы на загривке Дина пропитались потом. От пледа кожа чесалась. Сэм завозился, сбивая его к ногам, нечаянно впечатался пахом в крепкий зад. Дин отреагировал мгновенно и, видимо, не просыпаясь: застонал-завибрировал горлом, выгнулся навстречу. Член Сэма решил за него – встал на раз, прямо Дину между ягодиц. Кровь зашумела в висках, Сэм облизнул пересохшие губы. Осторожно накрыл ладонью упругую округлость, отвел в сторону. Проехался членом вверх-вниз и не сдержал стона – слишком хорошо, слишком желанно, непривычно до дикости и в то же время знакомо. Сэм отстранился усилием воли, развернул Дина лицом к себе и потянул, укладывая сверху. Дин пах сном и сексом, глаза у него были мутные, губы – припухшие, на щеке красными росчерками расписалась подушка. От навязчивого ощущения, что Сэм урвал себе лишнее, неположенное, незаслуженное, избавиться не получалось. Но Дин не возражал: распластался сверху приятным грузом и, кажется, мучился выбором между сном и сексом. Закрыл глаза снова, и терся об Сэма пахом, будто неосознанно.

– Слюней на меня не напускай, – выдохнул Сэм смешком.

– Чистоплюй.

– Придурок.

– Неженка.

В груди опять щемило, и сохранять лицо стоило невероятных усилий – сдерживать дебильную безадресную благодарность за то, что Дин рядом, за то, как колотится жилка на его шее, как тяжело дышится под его весом.

Сэм хмыкнул, прошелся левой ладонью по спине Дина вниз и, не сомневаясь, не останавливаясь, надавил указательным пальцем между ягодиц. Дин вздрогнул, вздернул брови.

– Эй, не на сухую же.

Тщательно маскировал нервозность равнодушием. Сэм так же тщательно притворился, будто верит: конечно, Дин уже столько раз это делал, конечно… На этот раз Сэм? Подумаешь, великое дело!

В солнечном сплетении против воли закрутилась воронка, засасывая в себя недавнее счастье.

Сэм облизал палец и немедленно вернул его на место, втолкнул глубже. Дин выдохнул, застигнутый врасплох, но тут же нацепил на лицо полуулыбку. Сэм вытащил палец почти до конца и вставил уже два, до самых костяшек. Дин зашипел сквозь зубы.

– Опытный, да-а? – протянул Сэм со злостью, ошеломившей его самого. – Тебе же не привыкать, – каждое слово он подкреплял жестким толчком. – Всем своим ебарям подставляешься, а, Дин?

Тот запрокинул голову, морщась, но подаваясь навстречу руке. Пробормотал, будто про себя:

– Когда ты ревнуешь, у меня крыша едет. 

– Я не ревную, – машинально возразил Сэм и прикусил язык. Отрицать глупо. Идти на попятную – поздно. – Много их было?

– Сэм.

– Отвечай! – приказал Сэм, увеличивая темп и сгибая пальцы внутри. Дин подавился воздухом. 

– Один. Так – один.

– Кто?

– Отъебись, Сэм, какая разница! – Лицо Дина оказалось так близко, что глаза слились в сплошную зелень. – Вот же приперло, а? Не помню я имени. И… 

– Что «и»? – додавил Сэм.

Дин прикусил губу, явно жалея, что не заткнулся раньше, но черта с два Сэм собирался давать ему поблажку. На очередном движении он, видимо, нашел правильный угол, и Дин похерил демонстрацию недовольства неподобающим жалобным всхлипом.

– Я представлял тебя, доволен?

Так до конца и не созревшая злость лопнула мыльным пузырем. Сэм невольно замер, осмысливая. Он полжизни уверял себя, что Дин такой же крезанутый, что нужно лишь вытянуть из глубины ответное желание – но получить подтверждение открытым текстом ожидал меньше всего. Оно ударило в самую сердцевину – уязвимую, ранимую – о существовании которой Сэм предпочитал даже не думать. И именно оттуда теперь просачивались, как кровь из пореза, непрошеная нежность, глупое, боязливое счастье. 

Господи, никогда и никого в жизни он не будет любить сильнее.

– Ты собираешься меня трахать, или мне придется все самому? – поинтересовался Дин. Пока Сэм разбирался со своей пошатнувшейся картиной мира, Дин успел проснуться окончательно и теперь тыкался в живот твердым, горячим членом.

Сесть, не выпуская Дина из рук, оказалось не так-то просто, но Сэм справился: поднялся, упираясь спиной в стену, и усадил того на колени. Дин бы убил, позволь Сэм себе озвучить подобное вслух, но возможность таскать его, перекладывать и вертеть как вздумается заводила с пол-оборота. Головка ткнулась Дину под яйца, и Сэм на миг зажмурился – стоило представить, что сейчас он окажется внутри, в восхитительной горячей тесноте, и оргазм опасно подступал, грозя преждевременным завершением того, что еще толком не началось.

О смазке вспомнилось в последний момент, стыдоба; Сэм уже направил себя в туго сжатое отверстие и только тогда сообразил. Щеки вспыхнули, он открыл рот – предупредить, но Дин и сам понял. Закатил глаза, сплюнул на пальцы, завел руку за спину. Сэм так и не придумал, что сказать – к счастью, от него вроде бы и не ждали – но потрогать потянулся на чистом рефлексе, туда, где пальцы Дина растягивали тонкую нежную кожу.

– Давай, – подхлестнул Дин. 

От головки его члена к животу Сэма протянулась тонкая липкая нить, и больше откладывать не получилось. Сэм втиснулся внутрь, на какую-то пару дюймов, и запрокинул голову, глубоко дыша. Плевать, как он выглядит и что Дин будет смеяться – не кончить бы позорно в ближайшие пять минут.

Дин не смеялся. Дин зарылся лицом в шею Сэма и возил носом, прихватывал кожу губами. И тихонько ерзал бедрами, постепенно надеваясь все глубже. Сэм неожиданно прижался яйцами к Диновой заднице и съехал с катушек.

Поначалу еще старался сдерживаться, ожидая в любой момент болезненного стона, знака притормозить, но не дождался. Несколько раз ловил на языке дурацкое: «Не больно?» – остановиться бы не смог. Но Дин двигался сам, помогая, усаживался до конца, мял плечи, а потом не выдержал, сомкнул пальцы кольцом вокруг члена. Сэм немедленно уставился вниз, завороженно наблюдая, как Дин дрочит, и чувствуя, что плотину вот-вот прорвет.

Он поднял голову на долю секунды. Поймал в фокус кривую улыбку Дина, встретился с ним глазами, чуть перевел взгляд и увидел Джека.

Конечно, теоретически он знал, что Джек может появиться в любой момент. И, разумеется, ни на секунду о нем не вспомнил с тех пор, как Дин вышел из душа мокрый и замерзший. Что в таких случаях следовало сделать – извиниться? Прикрыться? Попросить: «Эй, приятель, свали еще на полчасика?» Последнее вышло бы точно в духе Дина. Кстати, вот Дина однозначно стоило предупредить, чтобы не стонал так сладко, не выгибался бесстыдно – Джеку наверняка открывался прекрасный обзор на то, как член Сэма исчезает в растянутом анусе.

Сэм не замедлился ни на секунду. Шлепнул по запястью Дина, заставляя убрать с члена руку, притиснул вплотную, чувствуя животом твердую толстую линию.

– Без рук, – велел, не отводя взгляда от Джека.

[ ](http://art.allplanets.ru/monsters/pretty_monsters_06_final.jpg)

Адреналин вспенился в венах шипучим коктейлем. Собственническое удовлетворение и дурацкая гордость: смотри, как он реагирует на меня, смотри, как хорошо ему со мной, как он хочет меня, как он отдается мне, мой, мой-мой-мой!

Пальцы сжались, ловя в горсть короткие волосы на макушке Дина, Сэм с силой вмял его лицом себе в шею, чтобы не обернулся, не заметил восхищенной и поощряющей – сука! – полуулыбки Джека, и выплеснулся глубоко внутри. Глаза закрылись сами собой, Дин коротко вскрикнул, и между животами стало влажно и скользко. 

– Дышать дай, – хрипло потребовал Дин, жадно глотая воздух, и Сэм поспешно разжал руки. Дин с трудом приподнялся на коленях, соскользнул с члена Сэма, и на бедра закапало теплым.

Когда Сэм открыл глаза, Джека в дверях уже не было.

Он не появлялся, пока Сэм с Дином медленно одевались и приводили себя в порядок. Признаться про Джека язык не поворачивался – Дин бы не оценил ни невольную роль в спонтанном порношоу, ни тем более то, что Сэм промолчал. А эти минуты хотелось сохранить такими: безмятежно-спокойными, переплавленными безвременьем в вечность. Пропахшими густым, тяжелым запахом секса – Дин распахнул окно настежь, но снаружи даже слабым сквозняком не потянуло. 

Сэм решил, Джек телепортировался в мир живых людей, чему малодушно порадовался – смотреть ему в глаза в ближайшие пару вечностей не хотелось. Но некоторое – досадно короткое – время спустя тот нарисовался из леса, нарушив тишину смачным хрустом сухих веток. Внутренности поджались в ожидании смешка или намека, непременно разрушивших бы идиллию, и без того продлившуюся, по Винчестерским меркам, сверхъестественно долго. Щеки предательски вспыхнули. Теперь, когда в голове не лопались пузырьки пьянящего наслаждения, их место заняли душный, мучительный стыд и ожидание ножа в добровольно подставленную спину.

– Привет, – радостно помахал рукой Джек. – Как погода?

– Солнечно, не видишь, – скучающе отозвался Дин, махнув в сторону затянутого серой пеленой неба, словно последние пару часов помирал от безделья. От его естественного, как дыхание, притворства стало безумно неловко: Джек знал, и Сэм знал, что Джек знает. Дин разыгрывал представление перед самим собой. – Пойду прикончу пиво. Кто-то желает помочь?

– Сегодня праздник? – буркнул Сэм. Вот уж точно – напиться и забыться, жаль, пары литров пива для этого маловато будет.

– Отказываюсь в твою пользу, – пожал плечами Джек. Сэмовы надежды остаться в одиночестве пошли прахом.

Дин криво ухмыльнулся и, повернувшись к холодильнику, бросил через плечо:

– Мне больше достанется. 

Сэм потоптался на пороге, ожидая, что Джек пройдет в дом мимо него, но тот не торопился. Вздохнув, Сэм вышел на кособокое крыльцо и опустился на сырые ступени, пропитанные грязью до черноты.

– Можно присоединиться?

Выслушивать чужое мнение о небратских отношениях с братом Сэм морально не созрел. Иррациональное раздражение на Джека скакнуло до критической отметки, и Сэм едва сдержался, чтобы не заорать: «Нет» – во все легкие, приправив отказ парой ласковых, которые совсем не стоило говорить человеку, обеспечивающему их существование в пространственно-временной ловушке. 

– Перестань, – Джек, не дождавшись ответа, сел рядом без приглашения. – Это ваше дело. И, Сэм, эй…

Пришлось, против воли, взглянуть ему в лицо. В смешливых синих глазах отчетливо просматривалась застарелая печаль, которую Сэм раньше не замечал. Которую Джек прежде умело маскировал, а теперь показал открыто, вытягивая из Сэма симпатию, сочувствие и оттого – новый виток раздражения на себя.

– Я вам завидую. 

– Значит, ты крышей поехал.

– Очень вероятно. Слушай, я же вижу. Я не вашей жизни завидую, с вашими монстрами и… – Джек неопределенно помахал рукой, – вообще. 

Он замолчал так надолго, что Сэм засомневался, собирается ли он вообще продолжать.

– Вы с Дином заботитесь друг о друге. Вы друг у друга на первом месте.

Облеченное в слова, оно воспринималось странно. Неловко. Как считать вдохи или рассматривать воду в ладонях, прежде чем ею умыться. Конечно, они друг для друга на первом месте – раз уж вторых, третьих и прочих мест нет. Когда в твоей жизни остается так мало – и так много – расставить приоритеты не составляет труда.

Сэм промолчал.

– У меня когда-то был брат, – тихо произнес Джек, пиная мелкие камешки носком ботинка. – Младший.

– Был? – вырвалось у Сэма само собой.

Джек бросил взгляд в сторону лысых деревьев, словно раздумывая, не убежать ли от ответа буквально. Но спустя еще одну долгую паузу ответил:

– Я плохо за ним смотрел.

Сэм не нашелся бы, что ответить, даже если бы захотел. Нерешительно протянул руку и, не встретив протеста, сжал плечо Джека. 

Молчание перестало быть натянутым, горьковатый привкус лишь делал его привычным, уютным. Тело уже приспособилось к промозглой сырости, только нос слегка мерз. Прошло полчаса – а может, целых два – и когда Сэм наконец поднялся, разминая затекшие ноги, небо вдалеке над деревьями уже начало светлеть.

Сэм потянулся всем телом, хрустнул пальцами. И почувствовал, как руки покрылись гусиной кожей от плеч до запястий.

Небо начало светлеть.

Он переглянулся с Джеком, поймал зеркальное отражение собственного шока и, одним прыжком оказавшись в доме, заорал:

– Дин!

У ножки кровати выстроился неровный ряд из четырех пустых бутылок; ни в комнате, ни в ванной брата не обнаружилось. Сэм успел за каких-то полминуты покрыться холодным потом, прежде чем Дин нашелся на заднем дворе. 

– Ты в порядке? – выпалил Сэм, привычно сканируя Дина глазами на предмет повреждений. – Что ты сделал?!

Дин поспешно застегнул ширинку и прикрыл ладонями самое ценное.

– Ничего я не делал! Там… – Дин смачно рыгнул и пьяно хихикнул. – Ой. Простите. Там унитаз в отставке. Уже отлить нельзя по-человечески.

– Рассвет, – уже спокойнее объяснил Сэм. Дин сейчас явно не годился для расшифровки метафор.

– Р-р-романтика, – ухмыльнулся Дин. – Смотри какая луна, Саманта.

– Рассвет, кретин! Долбаный день сурка закончился!

Сэм, оказывается, только сейчас до конца осознал. Часть его слишком легко смирилась с тем, что они навсегда застряли в ловушке, с окончанием вечной гонки – и не из-за смерти одного из них – и теперь, похоже, ему требовался реабилитационный период, чтобы отвыкнуть от этой мысли. 

Дин подобным не страдал. Пиво наконец сдало позиции, пропустив информацию в мозг, и Дин просиял весь. Охотиться на монстров. Спасать людей. Преследовать и убегать, убивать раньше, чем догонят. Вкус жизни.

Дин и его бесконечная дорога.

– Мы с Сэмом были вместе, – голос Джека вернул их на землю. – И ничего не делали, не смотри на меня так. Это ты, Дин. Что ты тут натворил?

– Чувак, я отливал! Доволен?

– Сюда? – Джек отпихнул Дина, деловито осматривая потемневший участок земли, отчетливо заметный в бледном утреннем свете.

Дин закатил глаза и промолчал, видимо, посчитав вопрос риторическим.

Джек с ликующим воплем схватил с земли камень. поднес к лицу и понюхал. 

Сэм демонстративно поморщился.

– Абдоний, – забормотал себе под нос Джек. – Кольцо Гайны? Или Остриса? Доктор бы знал наверняка…

– Валим! – выдал на удивление трезвую мысль Дин, и Сэм молча отправился собирать немногочисленные пожитки, пока Джек не решил попробовать находку на зуб.

Несмотря на угрозы и протесты Дина, Сэм его за руль не пустил. Импала мерно урчала двигателем, наматывала счетчиком мили. Блеклое солнце поднялось над редкими макушками деревьев и казалось настоящим чудом, Сэм то и дело косился вбок и щурился с непривычки – глаза отвыкли от дневного света.

До Гранта доехали за каких-то полчаса, и теперь за окном мелькали неотличимые один от другого дома, разделенные неоправданно огромными пустырями. Старая добрая Небраска, неизменная от города к городу. Дин задрых, прижавшись башкой к окну, и Сэм невольно напрягался каждый раз, когда тот постукивал лбом по стеклу на неровностях дороги. Харлей таки приказал долго жить, и Джек, на удивление легко с ним расставшись, обосновался на заднем сиденье; периодически Сэм встречался с ним глазами в зеркале заднего вида и честно пытался выдавить из себя ответную улыбку. Иногда получалось.

Он чувствовал себя выбитым из колеи больше, чем когда-либо. Больше, чем в Стэнфорде, где пришлось привыкать просыпаться в одной и той же кровати, готовить себе по утрам завтрак и стирать одежду чаще, чем выкидывать. Границы смазались и не получалось разобрать: реальнее ли этот мир, живой и меняющийся, того, что замер за спиной в стылых сумерках, как муха в янтаре.

Страшила мысль о том, что могло остаться в полуразвалившемся доме среди лысых деревьев. Что Диновы решения окажутся продиктованными лишь безвыходностью ситуации. С Дина сталось бы проснуться, хлопнуть Сэма по плечу и спрятаться в свою раковину, «не подходи – убьет». Желудок окатило холодом.

Сэм гнал на восьмидесяти милях в час аж до Элвуда, пока Джек не заявил, что ему надо отлить. Дин немедленно проснулся и бурно его поддержал – хотя скорее, пиво за пару часов успело выветриться и он жаждал стиснуть руль драгоценной Детки. Двое против одного – пришлось притормозить у ближайшей заправки.

– Обалдеть, как вкусно, – прочавкал Дин, набив рот сомнительного вида блинчиками. – Сэмми, попробуй.

Джек, не дожидаясь приглашения, немедленно украл один с его тарелки.

В закусочной, несмотря на полное отсутствие людей, было душно. От сладкого запаха сиропа, наверняка доставленного прямиком с химического завода, болела голова. Есть не хотелось. Хотелось, чтобы Дин сказал, что все нормально и он ни о чем не жалеет. Или хотя бы обозвал придурком. К горлу подкатил ком, и Сэм, не заботясь о том, что ведет себя, как истеричный подросток, сбежал на свежий воздух. 

До самого горизонта простирались плоские, серо-желтые поля, взгляду не за что зацепиться. Пахло привычно – сухой травой и бензином, и головная боль постепенно отпускала. Сэм закрыл глаза и прижался затылком к бетонной стене.

Рядом зашуршали шаги – Сэм узнал по звуку раньше, чем Дин тихо позвал:

– Хэй? – и коснулся рукой предплечья.

Сэм подался вперед, стиснул плечо Дина и вмял в себя. Ткнулся губами наугад – попал в щеку. Ожидание, что Дин оттолкнет, отпрянет, тикало внутри часовой бомбой.

Дин легко вздохнул и надавил ладонью Сэму на затылок, заставляя уложить подбородок себе на плечо. Мягко прижался всем телом, неловко погладил по спине.

– Ш-ш-ш…

– Дин, – хрипнул Сэм и замолчал, чувствуя, что вот-вот разревется, как пятилетка, и если брат не будет его после такого стебать до конца жизни, то Сэм сделает это сам.

– Да, – коротко выдохнул Дин ему в ухо и мягко прихватил мочку губами. – Да.

Вместе с воздухом из легких Сэм выпустил всю тяжесть, что копилась в груди последние часы. 

Дин слегка отстранился, заглянул в глаза, знакомо приподняв голову.

– Порядок? – уточнил он.

– Да, – искренне ответил Сэм.

– Отлично, значит, мы закончили с телячьими нежностями и можем заняться делом?

Сэм не сдержал улыбки. Но прежде чем он успел ответить, Дин настороженно поднял палец, призывая к молчанию, и нахмурился.

– Слышишь?

Теперь Сэм слышал – ритмичный низкий гул вдалеке, с противоположной стороны закусочной. Они переглянулись, рванули вокруг здания и чуть не врезались в выскочившего из дверей Джека.

Лицо его преобразилось, сияя неприкрытой надеждой. На Дина с Сэмом он едва обратил внимание, застыв в непонятном ожидании.

– Что? – попытался выяснить Сэм. – Что такое?

Предсказуемо тщетно.

Джек шевельнул губами, будто отвечая про себя, но так ничего и не сказал. Звук раздался снова, а минуту спустя – еще, теперь гораздо ближе. Джек рывком обернулся к источнику шума, и Сэм проследил за траекторией его взгляда. Окей, учитывая последние дела, которые им выпало расследовать, в появлении синей деревянной будки из ниоткуда не было ничего странного. 

Джек счастливо рассмеялся, запрокинув голову, словно ничего лучше произойти не могло. Крутанулся на месте, как мальчишка, подпрыгнул, вскинув кулак в воздух, и порывисто шагнул в направлении будки. Затем оглянулся, будто только сейчас вспомнил о существовании Винчестеров, сгреб Дина за отвороты куртки и звонко чмокнул в губы. Не успел Сэм почувствовать должное возмущение в полной мере, как его уже целовали самого – глубоко и обстоятельно.

– Эй! – воспротивился сбоку Дин, не предпринимая, впрочем, попыток помешать происходящему.

Джек отпустил вконец обалдевшего Сэма, хлопнул их с Дином по плечам и сообщил:

– Оставьте Небраску нам, мы разберемся.

Спросить, кому «нам», шанс не представился: Джек пустился бегом к будке, больше не оглядываясь. Дверь открылась, впуская его, захлопнулась, а затем мигалка на крыше замерцала и ритмичное завывание вновь нарушило тишину.

За пистолет Сэм схватился рефлекторно. Но когда навел прицел, стрелять уже было не во что.

– Мы? – недоверчиво повторил он.

Дин пожал плечами, похлопал ресницами в пустоту и пошел к Импале.

– Кажется, я сыт Небраской по горло, – сообщил он, плюхнувшись на водительское сиденье и развернув карту. – А тебе не повредит поджарить тушу на солнце, вон, бледный, как поганка. Во Флориду?

Сэм таращился вслед исчезнувшей будке еще с полминуты, и только убедившись, что она не собирается возвращаться, пропустил через мозг предложение Дина. Кажется, серьезное.

Дин ненавидел жару, на солнце он немедленно сгорал и покрывался веснушками, на что беспрестанно жаловался. В единственный раз – из двух – когда им выпало побывать на пляже без последствий, они сбежали туда ночью, пока Джон охотился на другом конце штата. 

Сэм любил море.

– Во Флориду, – кивнул он и захлопнул дверцу Импалы.

[ ](http://art.allplanets.ru/monsters/pretty_monsters_07_final.jpg)

**Конец**


End file.
